Card Hunter: Reshuffled
by flameclawsxx
Summary: Lucas Vermilion, your every day, orphaned, weakest signal student... he is clearly in need of some love and he gets it when a multidimensional being grants him UNTOLD POWERS... of cards? huh... ah well, i guess he will have to make the best of it! (Slight Gamer Elements)
1. Chapter 1: Cards?

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**[Hey! Wake up!]**

"Mnn"

I slowly open my eyes and look around my empty room. "H-hello?"

"…" nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, the blinds closed, the door locked, the lights still off.

"…"

**[Hi!]**

"EEP-" I quickly bring my blanket up to my chin as a golden textbox appears in front of me.

**[aww... did I scare you?]**

'What the hell is that?!'

**[I'm your semblance!]**

'd-did it just read my min- wait... semblance?'

**[well, semblance is a... strong word... I, myself, aren't actually a part of your semblance, I am just using it to speak with you, and I am just here to give you a small tutorial~]**

'w-well who... what are you?'

**[Rude... I am simply a multidimensional being who looks in on other universes, and I have noticed you and your struggle!]**

'I-I don't have a struggle!'

**[Poor, poor, Lucas Vermilion, orphaned at a young age, the weakest fighter in your entire Signal class, the only student who still hasn't unlocked his semblance- well, until now that is!]**

's-stop!'

**[Frankly, you are lucky your parents were a part of that 'Huntsmen child protection' gig or you probably would have been tossed into an orphanage somewhere, but now, you get your own apartment, free schooling at Signal, free food, you have a better life than most adults!]**

'shut up.'

**[oho! Little tyke has claws!]**

'tell me what you need to tell me, so you can get out of my head.'

**[right to the point, eh? I like that!]**

**[to activate your semblance, simply think or say 'deck']**

'deck?'

A new screen pops up in front of me.

**[your semblances sort of functions like a card game, take that information how you will...]**

'wait- this is my semblance?'

**[it was either this, or the ability to create small temporary objects, but not any actual expensive materials like dust or gold, only things like thumbtacks, a shoelace, a rock, admittedly it probably could have gotten better, but that would take a long time and I want something to entertain me now! So I simply unlocked your semblance early and augmented it slightly with my powers, now you can only 'create' cards.]**

'w-what?'

**[as you can see, you have several cards throughout your soul-space, each doing different effects, such as buffing, summoning, conjuring weapons, debuffing, they can do anything, really!]**

**[and the best part is, that only YOU can see this screen, try and touch one right now.]**

'I-I feel like I sh-should be freaking out more than I am...'

**[oh, that? I am using one of my abilities to make you calm down because I don't have time to deal with a whiny little bitch, I have stories to create, multiple timelines to sift through, and other worlds to explore.]**

I slowly and shakily reach up and touch a card with a white outline, it seems to have two more copies of the same card layered on top of it.

With a small flash of light, the card appears in my hand.

On the center of the card is a image of a knife being slid across a grind-stone, just below that is a small rectangle that says '**{Common}**', and below that is a description of what the card seems to do.

**=Increases the damage of a weapon you touch by 1/8 for five minutes=**

Along the top seems to be the actual name of the card, that name being '**Sharpen**', it also seems to have a small blue icon in the top corner that just reads '_**(10)**_'

**[Cards have six rarities, 'Common' which are your every-day cards, not too much worth to them, but if you fling enough of them at an opponent you might beat them, next are 'Uncommon', you actually have one of these! Let's bring that up really quickly~]**

A card that seems to be placed in a separate group away from all my other cards quickly enlarges revealing a grey metal sphere with a single blue button on the center of it, several cracks that look like a snowflake expand outwards from it

**'Equip Ice Dust Grenade'**_** (100)**_

**{Uncommon}**

**=Creates a small dust grenade in your hand that when detonated coats the area around it in ice=**

**[Next are 'Rare' cards, those are, as the name implies, rarer than common and uncommon cards, so don't expect to find any for a while, Next, are 'Epic' cards, these bad boys can fit so much destruction into them! But they do tend to cost a lot more than a rare or uncommon, then, there are legendary cards, these are the peak of all regular cards and you may only have one copy of them!]**

'that... was only five?'

**[good, you can count! The sixth rarity is what is known as 'Dimensional Cards', basically, if I am in a good mood, I might give you a minion, ability, item, or technique from another universe entirely!]**

'o-other universes exist?! Wh-what?!'

**[of course, they do! You really shouldn't think that is all that weird when your day-by-day life is dictated by some cursaid shadowbeasts that hunt only to kill, right? Like, you have magical shields that deflect lethal blows, and a special power that is based off your personality or bloodlines... dimensional travel isn't that far-fetched, and besides, I did say that I was a 'multidimensional being', you know.]**

'…'

**[annnyway, moving on! In the top corner of each card you have, there is a 'cost to use', to see how much 'energy' you have to spend, say or think 'status']**

'Status'

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**50/50 Mp**

'I have... so little?'

**[well, you are the weakest out of your entire Signal group, right? like, you can't even use your uncommon card and that it sort of depressing... well, now, why don't we move on to actually using your cards, simply say, or think the name while the corresponding card is in your hands]**

I look at the card in my hands.

'I... don't have a weapon though...'

**[then just pick another card ya' dingus! You can put your 'Sharpen' back into your deck by simply touching the card to the large holographic screen in front of you.]**

I slowly press the top of the card against the screen and watch as it disappears in a couple motes of light and reappears on the screen, then I gently tap on the set of three layered cards beside it.

A card appears in my hand, it appears to be a humanoid black silhouette with a bright white outline surrounding him as he seems to be meditating.

**'Petty Recharge' **_**(15)**_

**{Common}**

**=Makes your Aura regenerate at .10% every second for 40 seconds (Stacks with self)=**

'this is-'

I pause and take a deep breath.

'Petty Recharge'

The card flashes brightly and scatters into several motes of light, causing a hair-thin blue aura to surround my hand- and I can assume the rest of my body.

'where did it-'

**[when you use cards, they are 'spent', it will naturally come back after a combat scenario has finished or after thirty minutes have passed, whichever is more. (some cards are different, but it will tell you so in their effects) Your energy spent through using your semblance however, is a little more taxing to recharge... currently, you regenerate about one percent of your energy every two hours... meaning that to just break even on the card you just used, you will need to wait for SIXTY HOURS]**

'Wh-WHAT?! SIXTY?!'

**[Yes, Sixty, I know it might be a little boring, but this ability is fairly taxing on your soul, it needs time to recharge because of how weak you are.]**

'h-how do I get more?'

**[I am glad you asked! Because it can be described in one word... Training.]**

'training?'

**[Training. You know, pushups, sit ups, drinking plenty of juice.]**

'but... wouldn't it be more entertaining for you if I could actually use the ability you gave me?'

**[fair, but as you are now... if I tried to give you any more power it would**_** tear you apart**_**.]**

I shiver at the ruthlessness those last three words seem to hold.

**[hmm... now am I missing anything?]**

'cards. How do I get more of them?'

**[oh, that's simple, I will just give you more as you get bigger achievements, say, winning your first spar- since like the first week at least- at Signal~ Hint! Hint!.. Maybe you might even get a **_**special reward**_** for making it to the #1 'strongest' position in your class~]**

'A Demensional card?!'

**[Pfft- hell no! I was talking about a rare, or maybe, if you were lucky, an epic. If you want a Demensional card that badly, why not try and kill a herd of goliaths... by yourself...]**

**[well, I have clearly spent enough time here, yada yada, dramatic speech, show the world they were wrong about you, cliché, cliché, goodbye.]**

The golden textbox shatters into a billion pieces and disappears as a gold dust that disappears when it touches the carpet.

"What time is it..." I sigh as I look over to my left, towards a small table holding a digital clock.

The red numbers on the clock read '3:30'

'why did it wake me up so earl-'

I pause as I think back on what it said. 'training? Did it give me enough time to do a long workout, shower, then eat?'

It takes about fifteen minutes to walk to Signal from my apartment building, and I need to be there at eight-thirty.

I hop out of bed with a resolute frown on my face. 'I am going to stop being weak, one way or another...'

I pause in front of a large mirror and sigh, looking back is a small teen, looking to be thirteen or fourteen at most, he has short messy white hair and piercing blue eyes.

I look down at my slightly stained white t-shirt and sigh. "This is going to be really difficult, isn't it?"

* * *

And now, it is time for something I quietly dread, end of the week combat class... a sort of like miniature 'pop-quiz' but for fighting... where we get ranked for our fighting and then our 'class rank' might go up, it is supposed to spark rivalries, making people train harder and harder to get that number one spot, those in the top five can even skip out on some of the boring activities like copying down notes from textbooks, and can even skip out on an entire subject at the end of every month to go watch movies, play games, or have pizza parties n stuff like that.

I was never really motivated to really increase my rank that much, because I always thought 'to even get into the top five, I would need to consistently at least sixteen different people'… I **was **never motivated that is, now, with some sort of omnipotent deity traveler dangling even more power over my nose, I have gained motivation.

Our lazy teacher speaks up with a book over his eyes. "Lucas versus Lionel, get to the stage and fight."

Lionel is the number twenty spot in our class, only 'slightly' better than me, from our fights, I can tell that he has a strength enhancement semblance, he primarily fights with a spear and shield, and, admittedly, he is horrible at fighting, he has a hard time wielding a spear in one hand, and his shield sometimes blocks his vision... that says more about me than him, doesn't it?

Lionel is only slightly taller than me, he has bright, spikey, gold hair that goes to his lower neck, he has bright green eyes and two small faunus ears on top of his head, take a quick guess at what kind...

Correct, two small golden bear ears.

I quietly take a simple broadsword off a wall of training weapons, wielding it in both of my hands as my opponent grabs his spear and wooden shield.

We stand opposite of each other, staring intently at each other as we wait for the teacher to give us the signal to start.

"Begin." He states as more of a tired sigh as he waves out to us with one hand.

'charge and dodge his first strike...'

I dash forwards and barely slip past his jab, raising my sword in preparation for a downwards smash that should at least do a good chunk of my foe's aura.

He brings up his shield and blocks the slash, causing small chunks of wood to spray out from the shield at the sword bashes against it.

'he can't stab me if I am this close.'

He shoves his sword forwards in an attempt to get me to back off, but I quickly circle to the right, his ears twitching slightly as his head turns to follow me.

He swings the side of the spear at me, planning on using his increased strength to bash me with the shaft, not dealing as much damage as a stab would, but still probably a substantial amount, so I try to block with the sword, I remove one of my hands on the hilt and place it on the side of the blade.

***CLACK***

The spear manages to push me backwards about half a foot as my feet slide across the stone tiled floor, but his spear seems to creak ominously.

'even though I blocked that, he still managed to deal about ten percent of my aura...' I frown as I take a quick moment to look at the aura monitor on the wall through the corner of my eyes.

I look back to see a spear hurtling towards my stomach, I quickly hit it to the side to make it a glancing blow instead of an actual hit, and bring up the pommel as I step forwards and hit Lionel right in the chin with it.

He grits his teeth and stumbles backwards, giving me enough time to raise the sword over my head and bring it down on his shoulder, causing his knees to give slightly, but he quickly regains his footing and drops his spear and sends his fist hurtling towards my midsection with a vengeance.

It hurts.

It really hurts.

I am sent skidding across the ground, tumbling maybe six or seven feet before I eventually gain my balance in a sitting position, where I look back up at my opponent, only to see a fist hurtling towards my face.

I raise one of my arms and block the blow, blindly slashing out at his legs with my sword that I somehow didn't drop.

I manage to hop backwards and up onto my feet, sword in hand.

I prepare to leap forwards again, Lionel quickly raising his now retrieved spear.

**"Stop."**

We both instantly freeze and look over to our teacher, a single one of his red eyes peering out from under the book. "Lucas' aura is below twenty percent, Lionel wins."

I look to the side to see that my aura is about at fifteen percent, Lionel's being at about fourty-five to fifty.

"Please put your weapons back on the racks and return to your seat."

We silently walk over to the weapon wall and replace our weapons.

"Now, we will review." Our teacher tiredly sighs. "Does anybody know why Lucas lost?"

A boy with brown hair speaks up with a smirk. "He's a weakling without a semblance?"

"Incorrect, Cardin." The teacher frowns. "While not having a semblance does put him at a disadvantage, he lost because he lost focus in the middle of the fight in order to check his aura when it wasn't needed, he had only taken one blow that he blocked, and opened himself up for another blow which lowered his aura quite a bit."

"However. He did fight well against a much stronger opponent, if he had his semblance, and didn't lose focus, he might have even won."

"Now, who can tell me what Lionel did wrong?" He asks.

A hand raises towards the back. "Yang?"

"He blocked his vision with his shield, and allowed Lucas to get close to him."

"Correct, that's pretty much it... Cardin, Fight Dove."

Cardin, as arrogant- and douchy- as he is, holds the eight position in class, one of his friends, who he is fighting right now, Dove, holds the rank right below his, Yang on the other hand... holds the number one spot...

I rub the side of my head slightly from my seat. 'I can't believe I lost... ugh...'

'if I used my semblance... could I have... won?'

* * *

I sit quietly on my bed as I look over all of my cards, I should have probably done this before school, but I put it off in order to get training right away...

As stated before, I have three 'Sharpen', three 'Petty Recharge' and my only uncommon card 'Equip Ice Dust Grenade', but I actually have three other cards, all common, and two of the same kind, but one that is actually fairly cool.

The first one, the one that I have a second of, has a picture of a small ammo box on it, and it is aptly named 'Reload'

**Reload **_**(30)**_

**{Common}**

**= Creates a clip of ammo for a small one-handed weapon (like a revolver or other small pistol) that lasts until shot or for one hour=**

But the final card, the final card is actually something that is somewhat interesting... the image is of a humanoid silhouette with a single arm held out at its side, and on that arm... is the single largest hawk- like an animal, hawk, not a Nevermore- I have ever seen, based on the height of the silhouette, it would have to be at least two and a half feet tall from the tips of its clawed talons to the top of its head.

**Conjure Mana Hawk _(50*)_**

**{Common}**

**Creates a large magical bird that can assist you in fights, scouting, or tracking (Lasts 1 minute for every 50 mana channeled into it)=**

I frown slightly. 'this is a common card and I can only have it out for a minute at full strength, then I would have to spend over two-hundred hours re-charging my semblance...'

I look at my hand and quickly clench it. 'I am not going to be looked down on anymore... and if I am going to make that happen, I need to be able to handle more of my semblance...'

I slowly stand up, my muscles slightly aching from my fight and training earlier. "Well, you know what they say, no pain, no gain, and I am looking for gains... time to start training again."

* * *

**Well Well Well, looks like I managed to get the first chapter of this new story before my 'story deadline' (Taking the place of TRG for a while, while I do some storyboarding for Sean's next adventure.) what do you all think? "God cursed me for my hubris and my work is forever left unfinished" - quote that defines me as a person.**

**I personally like the idea of a card slinging huntsman, and I can do so many cool things with it! **

***so many fucking ideas in this cursed Jell-O cup that is the mushy inside of my skull... and I can guarantee maybe less that 30 percent will ever be written down let alone posted to fanfiction.***

**those ideas include: Shadow monarch self insert into the one piece universe, a Saiyan child's attack pod being warped onto remnant via a tear in reality, a dragon ball or one piece 'the gamer' self insert, because let's be honest, those two need more of 'the gamer', out of the like fifty or so stories, there are only like a single good one in each, a si as Issei's brother that when given the choice of a power to take with him says- and I quote- 'I want the power to pull asspulls that confuddle Joseph Joestar and Jack Sparrow COMBINED' chaos and 'your next line is', and pulling Tommy guns out of nowhere ensues thought about a story where the mc's semblance is that he gains powers dependent on the music he is listening to... *jeez I am a fucking mess...***

**Speakingofgoodonepiecegamerstories... you all should probably look at 'A Gamer In South Blue' it only has about 30k words, but it is DEFINITELY worth a read.**

**Anyways, I'm out, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Victory

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes from my brief rest. 'it's Friday... once more...'

'Status'

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**60/60 Mp**

'I am surprised I managed to increase it by this much...'

I wince at my slightly aching body. 'though... I suppose I have been training almost non-stop...'

I clench my fist with a once more resolute frown. 'this time... I am going to win... I am going to spend literally everything I have... and I am going to win.'

* * *

"Lucas fight Lionel, again..." Our teacher groans out from... under his desk?

…

We have long since accepted our teacher's eccentric traits... but, when you take a couple steps back and look at it... we might have a really shitty teacher... but I mean... he is like one of those wisemen in cartoons, he always gives good advice, always watches how a fight goes *SOMEHOW*, and I am fairly sure he is at least buzzed ninety-seven percent of the time... the three percent however... class gets a little hellish...

We both go over to the weapon wall, Lionel picking up his classic spear and shield, and I grab the broadsword I normally use.

I pause as I slip my hand in my pocket where three cards reside, the palm of my hand resting on the blade. 'sharpen, sharpen, sharpen.'

I pick the sword up and walk out to the arena.

"Begin."

I start off the fight much like our last battle, I instantly rush forwards, dodging slightly to the side to avoid a spear thrust, however, this time I do a horizontal slash which cuts cleanly about an inch into the wooden shield.

I move around his shield side much like last time, taking the time to tug my weapon out of Lionel's shield, and he, much like last time, blindly swings the side of his spear at me while hiding behind his shield.

But I am ready for it this time, I swing my sword in an upwards arc, the blade clashing against the wood of his spear, and with a ***Crack*** it cleaves the tip of the spear completely off.

I quickly swing the sword downwards as I take a step forwards, taking full advantage that my earlier slash left my sword high in the air, I land a brutal blow which chops through some of the shield and hits Lionel on top of the head.

The faunus boy instantly drops his broken spear and tries to lash out with a punch, but I shift my grip on the sword to my left hand and take a quick step to the right and land a brutal punch right to his jaw, then a second, then a third, then I have to quickly jump back out of his reach lessening the blow of a shield bash, but I make sure to pull the sword with me.

***Crack***

Or I would have if it didn't slip out of the hilt and break.

"…"

Lionel peeks out from behind his shield only to get hit in the face with the hilt and handguard of the sword as I throw it at him.

That brief flinch as a small T shaped object bounces off his face is more than enough to allow me to quickly dash forwards and- catch a fist right to the face, but I manage to land my own punch to his stomach.

**"Stop."**

We both freeze and take a quick moment to hop away from each other.

"Lucas wins, Lionel's aura is below twenty percent." Comes the echoed voice from below the desk.

I look to the side to see our aura values, mine is about sixty-five to seventy while Lionel's is about eighteen.

"Please just toss your broken weapons to the side and return to your seats." Our teacher slowly pokes his head out. "Damn, Lucas, where did you get this determination from?"

I let out a loud sigh and walk back to my seat, then just silently fold my hands in front of me and wait.

"Can anyone tell me why Lionel lost?"

"Shield, eyes, again." Yang deadpans. "His spear also broke."

"True, but Lucas' sword also broke, so why did he pull ahead so much?"

Dove speaks up. "He was the initiator, he was the first to strike, disarm, and took advantage of Lionel's own shield to protect him from counterattacks while launching attacks of his own."

"Correct, he used his opponent's own protection against them, a good tactic against anyone who uses a shield, remember that while a shield can protect you, it is also just a foot and a half wide circle of wood or steel and can hamper your movements quite a bit." Our teacher 'Professor Branwen' grunts from the floor. "Now, Cardin, Fight Crystal."

Cardin doesn't stand a chance... Crystal is the number two spot in the class, she has a pretty powerful earth control semblance, if we fought outside, there is no doubt she would be number one, but indoors, the most she can do is lift the stone tiles from the floor and launch them like Frisbees, still fairly strong, but nothing like Yang's semblance of 'retribution' that is good in all locations.

I prop my head up and watch as a tile smashes into Cardin's face and shatters.

Crystal is about the same height as Yang, she has pale skin, long silky brown hair that goes down to her waist, and piercing deep blue eyes, she raises a hand and clenches it, causing another tile to slowly rip itself out of the floor and start spinning, then she launches it at Cardin like the others, however he manages to smash it with his mace.

Crystal blinks and holds out both hands, causing two tiles to rip themselves out of floor of the battlefield.

She sends her hands forwards again.

* * *

I am now back home, resting on my couch.

**[You did it, buddy!]**

"AH-" I flinch back from the golden text box that flashes to life in front of me.

**[I haven't got much time, so here, have a card pack!]**

A physical pack of cards- like what you could buy at the supermarket for like five bucks, though it did have an image of some sort of mechanical dragon on the packaging, it seems to primarily silver, and its wings start out metal but the rest of the wings seem to be made of rainbow light, it only has two legs and wings, so I guess it is a wyvern instead of a dragon, but it has some sort of railgun-tipped tail which looks badass.

I slowly open the pack, pulling out five cards.

The first card has a picture of a gauntleted hand shooting out some sort of white orb.

**Aura Blast **_**(100)**_

**{Common}**

**Uses 10% of your Aura to create a physical bolt of energy that damages Grimm and regenerates allies' aura when hit. **

The next seems to be some sort of... totem of some kind... it is about two feet tall and looks to be carved out of oak, it has the face of a hawk on the top, two wings expanded outwards on the middle section. and clawed feet carved on the bottom section, making it look like the bird was sitting on a stump or a log.

**Totem Of The Hawk **_**(500)**_

**{Uncommon}**

**Grants you and your allies in a 100 foot radius a 20% increase to speed and dexterity (Lasts for 10 minutes or until destroyed)**

The next is another totem, it appears to be a short of stubby boar with two wooden tusks pointing out the front.

**Totem Of The Boar**_** (550)**_

**{Uncommon}**

**Increases the effectiveness of you and your allies' aura by 20% in a 100 foot radius, allowing you to take up to 20% more hits! (Lasts for 10 minutes or until destroyed)**

The next seems to be a picture of someone swinging a great sword really, really, hard.

**Lesser Power Smash **_**(50) **_

**{Common]**

**Your next melee attack deals times two damage**

And finally the last is a longsword with a deep black blade, a bone-white hilt and finally a large red ruby right in the center of the handguard, likely poking through on the other side as well.

**Grim Blade **_**(1000)**_

**{Uncommon}**

**Sharper, lighter, and more durable than your average sword, this cursaid blade deals an additional 25% damage to Aura and increases your strength when held by 20%. (Lasts for 1 hour, or until broken.)**

**[Oho! Look at you! Three uncommon? You got fairly lucky! And one is powerful for an uncommon...]**

'but... I can't use it... and at the rate I am growing, I _won't_ be able to use it for like two entire years of training'

**[have you considered a gym membership?]**

'I- wha?'

**[If you increased it by this much by just doing pushups, sit-ups, and regular jogs, what would happen if you actually go to a gym or got some weighted clothing? I mean, a fifteen-point increase is pretty good for your first week.]**

'wait... fifteen?!'

'status.'

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**37.5/65 Mp**

'wh-where did I get the extra five from?!'

**[oh yeah, forgot to mention, your 'Mp' also increases through continuous use of your semblance, but now I have to go, but I am just going to say, if you come up with a kickass chant for the first time you publicly summon the Grim Blade I'll give you an extra card. Bye!]**

The golden textbox shatters and disappears once more.

'a chant... you do know I am antisocial, right? And you are asking me to perform an edgy chant in front of my entire class...'

I scoff. 'do I really want to face public humiliation for a CARD?!'

'…'

'I guess I have a couple months at least to prepare for it.'

**[Split]**

For the past month, my ranking has sort of stayed the same, I increased it up to the number eighteen spot, two entire places, by using my 'sharpen times three then power smash' gimmick, but I have pretty much stagnated.

In combat class that is...

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**500/500 Mp**

I AM SO STRONK NOW!

And also about half-way to death by public humiliation... I haven't even thought of a chant yet.

From my lazing position on my couch, I look up at a piece of paper I have been writing on.

"Demonic blade of the night-"

"no, that sounds dumb."

"Blade of shadow and darkness, hear my call:"

'That one is actually surprisingly good... huh...'

"Come forth and vanquish my enemies and destroy my foes."

"Kind of redundant... but the first bit is pretty good, so I might keep that..."

"hmmm."

* * *

Alright, I am going to fucking do it!

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**1100/1100 Mp**

"Alright, Class, today we are doing something different."

Fuck.

"Grab a weapon and group up with two of your friends, then follow me, today, we are hunting grimm."

Double fuck.

I look around, Cardin and two of his friends immediately pair up, their names being Dove and Russel I believe, leaving the last friend, Sky, sadly out of their group.

"What? You think you can kill more grimm than me?" Yang asks Crystal.

Said brunette simply smirks as she tilts her head slightly to the side and nods.

"Alright, you are on!" Yang grins. "I'll even pick weak teammates as a handicap."

Crystal grins as well. "Fine, I guess I'll do that too."

"Who are you picking?" Crystal continues.

Yang pauses and slowly looks around the classroom. "hmmm..."

"Emi and Lucas."

Emi is actually rank seventeen, she is a short girl, probably the shortest in the class, and has long purple hair that goes to her shoulder blades, her semblance is 'Echoes' or something, basically meaning that when she hits something with a blunt object, they will actually feel another weaker hit a couple second later, and depending on how strong the original blow is, they might even feel a second echo even weaker than the first, I don't think she has ever managed to get a third echo though... she also appears to have a brief recharge time on her semblance, but it does seem to be getting shorter, so maybe eventually she might even be able to have more than one 'echo' out at one time.

Crystal smirks. "My semblance is better than yours outside, so I will take Lionel and Flare."

Flare, like her name sort of implies, can create small softball-sized balls of fire which she can throw, I barely managed to beat her earlier last month, and have been keeping my rank above her by knocking her aura extremely low with a single hit, using three sharpness and my 'Lesser Power Smash' all at once.

Yang walks over to me. "Hey, you want to team up?"

"Sure." I sigh.

Yang quickly moves over towards Emi. "What about you? Do you want to team up?"

"O-Okay..."

The groups quickly move outside, past the tall walls surrounding patch- Signal is actually on the outskirts of the city- then we get to a clearing with several large cages, and surprisingly another teacher there as well, Professor Xaio Long, he normally teaches the Sixteen year old's, but sometimes swaps it out for seventeen, much like how professor Branwen teaches us fourteen year old's, but sometimes swaps to fifteen... frankly, I think Professor Xaio Long is going to teach us for both of our last two years purely because his daughter is in my class...

"Thanks for coming out here, Tai." He whispers to the other teacher.

"Wouldn't miss my little girl's first grimm kill for the world." He whispers back as Qrow turns back to face us.

"Alright, here is how it's going to go" Professor Branwen says. "We are going to lock you one at a time inside a dust forcefield with some grimm, one of us will be in there to stop you from dying if it gets out of hand, but otherwise the grimm will pick the easier targets, all of you."

"Whoever does the best gets to do an additional bonus challenge for more points."

I raise my hand from the back of the group with Yang and Emi. "Mr. Branwen, how will points be calculated?"

"Depending on how fast you kill the grimm, your technique in doing so, how little damage you take, and teamwork"

A branch with a squirrel suddenly snaps and falls from a tree on the other side of the clearing causing our teacher to grimace slightly.

His face returns to normal. "Alright, who's first?"

Yang starts to raise her hand but I look over to her. "Why not wait until the end to see how perfectly we have to beat the grimm in order to win?"

She pauses briefly giving Cardin's ample time to raise his hand.

"There is also the saying 'save the best for last' you know?"

She slowly nods. "That is pretty smart, Lucas... I wonder how you don't do better in combat class..."

"Mn." I deadpan.

"You two just don't hold me back too much." Yang whispers at us.

"Begin." Qrow says in a monotone voice as four beowolves are released from a cage, it appears to be four 'Lesser's which just look like large bipedal dogs with red teeth and eyes, and one who is a bit older than the others and has actually grown a mask, it also appears to be about half a foot to a foot taller than the others and has white boney ribs surrounding the outside of its chest, bone spikes from its knees, elbows, and shoulders, so it has a bit of armor.

**[Hey.]**

I flinch slightly as a golden text box appears in front of me, quickly looking around at the two girls beside me.

**[Don't worry, they can't see me... but I'll give you another card pack if you beat that 'bonus challenge' see ya!]**

I watch as the box turns into dust and floats away in the wind.

Cardin brings his mace down on the head of one of the lesser beowolves, causing it to cave in as a second lands a slash on his shoulder, Dove seems to be holding off the 'adult' one by himself while Russel tries to help Cardin with the two-remaining lesser beowolves.

Russel lands a quick slash on the leg of one of the lessers with his knives, then hops up into the air, flying much farther than he should, then seemingly falls quickly onto the grimm he cut, driving both of his knives into its shoulders.

It slashes at his aura and causes him to lose grip on his knives and be launched away.

Cardin brings his mace down on one of the arms of the other lesser beowolf (the one that hit him after he killed the first one) and causes that limb to go limp, then he hits his mace on the grimm's other arm, causing it to lose function in that as well, he hits it in the chest causing it to stumble back and reveal its legs, so he takes the time to break both of them and walk over to its prone form and slam his mace down on its head.

While this is going on, Dove is barely holding his own with the adult beowolf, some of his blows being blocked by the grimm's bony ribs as they trade blows.

And Russel... is spending that time trying to get his knives back... as the grimm is taller than him... he isn't having a fun time as it just slaps him whenever he jumps into the air.

Dove quickly turns his body and cleaves the entire arm off the adult beowolf as it swings at him, Cardin runs over and shoulder tackles the lesser grimm Russel was fighting, uttering a "Get your head in the game, Russel!"

Cardin repeatedly slams his mace down on the chest of the lesser grimm, while Dove is still having to one vs one the adult grimm, although, now that its arm was cut off, he is having a noticeably easier time.

Cardin rushes over to Dove and smashes the ribs of the wounded beowolf, giving dove enough time to slide his blade in between its ribs as it stumbles back.

Overall at the end, Cardin's aura is at about eighty, Russel's is fairly low at sixty and Dove is at the lowest being at about forty.

"Your teamwork was garbage." Qrow deadpans.

"You allowed-" Taiyang begins.

"Dove" Qrow Interjects

"Dove- to fight a stronger grimm all on his own while you both goofed around with the lesser versions of them." He continues.

"Russel, you allowed yourself to be disarmed easily and clearly payed for it." Qrow states with a frown. "Next."

* * *

It is finally our turn, we watched the rest of the groups fight the beowolves, and Crystal's group did the best so far, only flare taking a single hit from the adult beowolf as it dodged Crystal's first barrage of earth spikes from the ground.

"Yang, it's your team's turn." Taiyang states.

We slowly walk forwards.

'its now or never I guess.'

We reach the center of the clearing, but before Professor Branwen can put the dust shield back up I command in a clear voice. _"Blade of darkness and shadow, hear my call: Come forth and vanquish my enemies, Slay them all."_

Yang and Emi look to me in confusion for a moment, as do the rest of the class.

***CRASH***

A sword lands in front of us, kicking up dirt as it sinks half of its blade into the ground.

I let out a long breath and grip the handle of the sword. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**Hi, just wanted to get this next chapter out super-fast before I went to bed, See ya!**

**Guest Reviews: **

**Notice me sempai: "Can you please post of the same fanfiction every 3weekd or so ? Plz**  
**Also RIP shota lightning cat god sama"**

**.**

**That's... what I do? I release the stories on a rotation... so they have a chapter once every 3 weeks or so...**

**.**

**Some bot Maybe: " Annnnnd card Hunter is back. Didn't expect that one. Gotta wonder what his growth rate will be tho, cuz he has 3 years if potential training time (if you take this that far), but that recharge rate is pitiful. Maybe he gets meditation as a card? Also does he consume aura with his semblance? Also if u implement dimensional cards that could summon things, will there be monster Hunter stuffs? Like summon a horde of kulu ya ku in remeberance of monster huntersman? Or THE LORDE from Terraria calamity cuz that debuff is instant anti everything, aka Salam is as strong as a baby now, because her immortality is basically a permanent buff, so a debuff that strips buffs ez win."**

**.**

**His growth rate is pretty insane, but it is going to slow down after a while... I would say that he might be at around 20000 mp by the time Beacon rolls around? And, yes, I plan to implement dimensional cards that summon things, so maybe.**

**.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Test Results

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out a long breath and grip the handle of the sword that had fallen from the sky. "Let's begin, Shall we?"

I try to pull it out but fail after the first try, then cause it to lift about half way out, then by the third tug I fully pull it out of the hole it made and use my other hand to brush any remaining dirt off the side of the blade, my physical contact with the blade causing it to spew a couple thin wisps of shadow along the blade.

"…"

Everyone is just staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I slip my hand back into my pocket to draw a couple more cards. "You all didn't think I was some sort of human abomination who could physically never get a semblance, right? Because that's dumb."

"Begin." Qrow sighs as he puts up the forcefield.

'Sharpen, Sharpen, Sharpen.'

The blade gleams lightly in the sunlight as the door to a large cage is opened, revealing four beowolves, three lesser and one regular.

I toss my training sword that I had taken from the rack of weapons earlier to Yang. "Throw this."

She catches it wordlessly and grins, spinning in place and hurling it like a spear.

The beowolves rush out- the first getting impaled by a flung sword that causes it to stumble, falling forwards, the ground shoves the blade deeper into its chest and it gets trampled by its allies.

Emi slowly raises a mace in preparation as the two smaller beowolves dash forwards, Yang takes a single step forwards and uppercuts one with her steel gauntlets, actually causing its head to rip off violently and soar into the air.

Emi hits the second lesser beowolf's cheek and causes its head to snap to the right as I duck past them both and slash the blade through its midsection, actually cutting it in half.

Yang instantly dashes for the last beowolf, Emi and myself following shortly behind.

She punches it in the stomach, but it goes to slash at her with one of its arms, so I quickly slide to a stop beside her and block the blow with the side of my blade, Emi following my lead and swinging her mace like a baseball bat at its other hand which was reaching out towards Yang as well.

I spin and slash at its legs, cutting a deep gouge in one as Yang leaps over me and slams both fists on the top of the grimm's head, making it fall towards me as I raise my blade to it and impale it through the throat.

The grimm falls to its knees as I hold the blade in one hand and take a step to the side, releasing it to allow Emi to hit the pommel of the sword with her mace, sending the blade up the hand guard in the grimm's throat, the force actually causing it to sort of 'balance out' and stand straighter, only for a second impact to hit the pommel of the sword as her semblance activates, sending the beast tumbling backwards where it lays in a semi-seated position as the tip of the sword pokes into the dirt, large amounts of smoke pouring from the wound on its neck, signifying that it is dead.

"Wow." I deadpan as I breathe a little heavily. "That was freaking cool..."

"We were totally in sync!" Yang exclaims "They have to give us extra points now! We didn't even get scratched by one of the beowolves and took them out in mere seconds!"

"Y-yeah..." Emi quietly mutters.

We turn around to see the ENTIRE class looking at us with a dumbfounded expression on their faces, Even our teachers looking a little confused at the teamwork we just displayed seeing as we haven't even faught each other this school year.

I turn around and walk up to the beowolf and grip the sword and tear it out of its rapidly decaying body.

"I didn't know you had such a strong semblance." Yang says as she walks up to me.

"It takes a while to recharge but it stays a while." I state.

Taiyang sighs. "Well, it is clear who will be fighting the bonus challenge, you three preformed expertly in teamwork, strategy, and time... none of you took any damage as well."

Yang grins and her fists shake in excitement as she looks to the only cage that hasn't been opened.

We each take a couple steps back so we are more-or-less in our starting positions.

"Begin."

The cage begins to open- but it is suddenly slammed open as a large bear rips through the hinges of the opening door, it is about seven feet tall, covered in black fur and has a long mask that covers its face.

"An Ursa Minor?" I ask.

It roars loudly and charges for us.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Yang shouts as she charges forwards.

We follow shortly after Yang- she gets hit by one of the paws and is sent skidding towards the side, the bear following her with its eyes as she gets up and tries to run at it again... only to get swatted again.

Yang grins as she gets up a third time.

The bear seems preoccupied with Yang at the moment so I leap up and grab the blade in both hands as I clutch a small card in between my fingers. 'lesser power smash.'

The bear turns its head, but it is too late, I slam the blade down on its neck, hard, but I only chop half-way through it.

'w-what? Even with three sharpens and a power smash it only went half way?!'

The bear swipes at me, knocking me away from my blade that is thoroughly stuck and begins to charge me, but gets a mace to one of its legs that causes it to look to Emi.

Yang dashes forwards and punches it in the side, the blow actually briefly lifting half of its body before it regains balance and growls at Yang, but overall the blow didn't seem to bother it that much.

"Yang! Hit the blade!" I call out as Emi, seemingly having the same idea as me, hits the pommel of the blade once more, causing it to slide through the grimm's neck much like a hammer hitting a stake, the pain quickly causing the grimm to look over to where Emi hit it, opening up the blade for Yang to strike.

Yang's eyes trail down to the blade that is stuck out of the grimm's neck and a smirk forms on her lips as she laces her fingers together, her eyes flashing a blood red. "EAT THIS!"

She slams both gauntleted hands on the blade causing the sword to cut through the remaining half of the neck with a spin, the blade flipping over her head, where it lands stabbed in the dirt behind her, the Ursa's headless form falling prone, waves of smoke bellowing from the wound.

I let out a long sigh, pick up my sword, and walk back to the group with Yang and Emi.

"Now, aren't we awesome?" Yang smirks. "I win by the way, Crystal."

Crystal just snorts. "You got lucky that he unlocked his semblance."

I simply yawn at her.

"Well," Qrow begins. "You all did fairly okay for your first real combat scenarios... good job."

* * *

**[Well well well, you actually did a chant Hmm? Alright, you wanted that dimensional card so bad, here have one.]**

'Wait- REALLY?!'

**[Yeah.]**

A card appears in my hands and it is a... fucking egg?

It is a white egg with red wavy horizontal stripes in random spots around the egg.

"Wh-"

**Egg **_**(100*)**_

**{Dimensional}**

**Will hatch after being summoned for 48 hours, Time Remaining: 48:00:00 (Costs 100 Mp for every Minute Summoned) (Returns to your deck as soon as you run out of energy) (Transforms into a different card when 'hatched')**

**[*Snrk-* Good luck making it useful though! You can only keep it out for eleven minutes before you have to wait nearly SIX days!]**

'…'

'I'm not dignifying this with a response... but I am going to say: 'Six days? Didn't I normally have to wait eight days'?'

**[When you got to 1000 Mp your recharge rate was reduced to 1% every hour and 30 minutes, so the time to go from 0 to full has gone down by 25%]**

'Why an egg though?!'

**[because I want you to be annoyed!]**

'how is this powerful?!'

**[oh, no, it totally is, it is *Dimensional Quality* after all, you just need to hatch it... and get it through its baby stages... then it becomes fairly okay as a child, but when it reaches adulthood, you have a weapon of the apocalypse right there.]**

'but... how long will that take?!'

**[Dunno... you might be able to hatch it before you turn seventeen if you put all your efforts into it~ or, when you get enough mp to decrease your recharge time once more, and just power level it in like three months~]**

'then, how much mp do I need to decrease it again?'

**[That would be telling!] **

'…'

**[Now, you have a choice about what card packs I am going to give you! Pick two: Totemic Terror, Weapons of the World, Tactical Techniques, Grimm Darkness, or Serious Summoning.]**

'uh- what?'

**[Here is the rundown, Totemic Terror gives you cards related to Totems, Weapons of the World give you weapons, Tactical Techniques gives you special Techniques like Power Smash and Aura Blast, Grimm Darkness gives you things related to grimm, like a ring that temporarily makes you invisible to lesser grimm, the Grim Blade, or just the ability to summon like an allied beowolf, and Serious Summoning just allows you to summon things like your Mana Hawk... personally, it would be better for you to pick something that you already have a couple cards in because some cards might synergize well.]**

'hmm... I already have two totems... so I want one Totemic Terror and... one...'

'actually, just give me two Totemic Terror...'

**[Alrighty!]**

Two card packs appear in my hands, the image of a mangled and twisted totem on it, looking like it has at least twelve different animals fused into it.

**[Enjoy your cards! And normally, I would have only given you one, but that finisher against the beowolf was worth a card pack in and of itself, so you got two! Bye!]**

Then the box does what it normally does and disappears into golden dust.

'…'

I silently tear open on of the packs, revealing five cards.

The first, is a second hawk totem, but the second, is a new totem entirely.

It looks to be a three-segmented totem with a head on the top, two paws on the middle, and two paws on the bottom, making it look like a bear standing on its hind legs.

**Totem**_** of the Bear (500) **_

**{Uncommon}**

**Makes your allies' melee deal an additional 20% more damage and makes you just 20% stronger if you are within 100 feet. ****(Lasts for 10 minutes or until destroyed)**

The next has a picture of a small totem with leather wrapped around a part that gets smaller.

**Totem Club **_**(400*)**_

**{Common}**

**Inflicts a 'Hex' on your opponent's making their moves and attacks 5% slower for 30 seconds (Additional strikes within this time do not stack) (Club deals more damage and increases the hex percentage for every other totem you have active, each additional totem makes the hexed target lose 5% more speed) (Lasts 5 minutes for every 400 Mp used when summoning the card... or until broken.)**

The next looks to be a spellcaster raising his hands towards several totems, one glowing more brightly than the other and has a white aura around it.

**Strengthen Totem **_**(200)**_

**{Common}**

**Increases the effects of one of your totems by a static 5% and makes the totem 30% more durable. **

The final card has a picture of a totem detonating as an enemy strikes it.

**Totemic Detonation**_** (600)**_

**{Common}**

**Causes a totem of your choice to explode in a brilliant storm of elemental fury as it is broken, causing anything within 10 feet to take damage.**

Then I move onto the second pack.

The first card is a totem with a large circular shape, it has a small head and a large shelled body

**Totem of the Turtle **_**(1000)**_

**{Uncommon}**

**Creates durable, weightless shield of force around your dominant hand, allowing you to block some attacks without losing aura. (****Lasts for 10 minutes or until destroyed)**

I get another copy of 'Strengthen Totem', but the next card has a picture of several totems shooting balls of fire from their 'animal faces' in random directions and black outlines.

**Elemental Disaster (100)**

**{Common}**

**Causes all active totems to shoot a ball of fire at a random nearby enemy. **

The next one appears to have the image of the card packs, the one where several totems are twisting and fusing together.

**Totem Golem **_**(2500*)**_

**{Epic}**

**Fuses all of your active totems into a golem, allowing it to animate and fight your enemies with you. (Requires at least 3 totems of Uncommon Quality or greater active to play this card) While the totem is in a golem form, the range of its totemic aura is increased to 1000 feet, and it gains all the effects of the totems that take part of it, increasing their effects by 10% for each totem in the fusion, additionally, cards that affect totems like 'Totemic Detonation, Strengthen Totem, and elemental Disaster have their affects multiplied by 3, If Totem Golem is used with 'Cursed Ground' the affect instead targets all enemies within 10 feet of the totem golem. (Lasts for 1 minute for every 2500 Mp used or until broken)**

"HOLY-"

I silence myself as I re-read the card. 'this is... so powerful!'

'so, with just three totems, I can increase the range to one THOUSAND feet, and increase my aura, strength, and speed by FIFTY percent?! Assuming I am using the hawk, bear, and boar totems that is... not to mention I can increase it by ANOTHER thirty percent with my two 'Strengthen Totem' cards, also increasing its durability by one hundred and eighty percent... '

'is... this the power of an 'Epic' card?'

"…"

'if so... how powerful is a damn dimensional card supposed to be?'

The final card is just another copy of Elemental Disaster.

I let out a sigh. 'Status'

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**106/1150 Mp**

"Huh, neat... my earlier fight increased my abilities this much... though I so suppose I wasted upwards of eleven thousand mp."

"Egg."

I fling a card forwards and summon an egg on my bed.

'hm... it is about the size of my head... I wonder what is in it?'

"At least it is the weekend." I mutter as I sit down beside it. "That allows me to regenerate about a third of my semblance..."

I look to the egg once more. "Hatching you is going to be a massive pain in my ass... I hope it is worth it."

* * *

The next week, everything settled back to the regular grind, now with the additions of Yang casting a curious glance at me every now and then, probably wondering why I am not using my semblance in combat class... and after about four months of no real improvement, the year ended and summer began, and I am fairly sure everyone forgot about me once more... at least being ignored is better than being laughed at... and all that time, I have been trying to hatch my fucking egg...

**Egg **_**(100*)**_

**{Dimensional}**

**Will hatch after being summoned for 48 hours, Time Remaining: 32:06:00 (Costs 100 Mp for every Minute Summoned) (Returns to your deck as soon as you run out of energy) (Transforms into a different card when 'hatched')**

I am indeed making loads of progress... and the fact that the egg drains my mp COMPLETELY whenever I use it, it has been RAPIDLY increasing my maximum mp.

I am going to hatch this damn egg if it is the last thing I do.

At least now that it is summer, I can focus completely on training and on ***EGG***

And at the rate I am growing, it is safe to assume that I am going to hatch it before Christmas in roughly seven months.

"I wonder if the spooky multiverse deity is going to get me anything for my birthday." I mumble with a small head tilt. "Ah, well, it's still about half a year away... I'll worry about that when it does or doesn't happen."

* * *

It is the first day of school once more, the past seventy or so days of nonstop training has really affected my energy, though, just training my body seems to be losing its effectiveness.

That egg is nearly hatched though... just one more hour... and it will be hatched, I plan to finish it up once I get home, but I might do it on the weekend depending on how today goes...

**Lucas Vermilion**  
**5285/5285 Mp**

My Mp regeneration also increased to one percent every hour, so now I can go from zero to full in about four days...

I sit in the back of the class once more as professor Branwen walks in the room.

"…"

'why is he teaching us again?'

"mn." He grunts as he sits down in his desk. "Welcome class, I know it is the first day, but we are going to do a small tournament to decide your rankings... but, since we have an awkward number of students, those of you who are ranked fourteen to twenty-one are going to have a couple mock battles to decide which four gets to join the actual tournament... Luckily, one of the higher ranks are absent, so we have an even amount of students."

'it looks like the egg is going to be hatched on the weekend...'

'shit.'

* * *

**here, have this, i'm going to disappear into the mist once more.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**claton fromMoga: "cool card magic is cool **  
**something tells me cristal is a teammate of his when we hit cannon **  
**an are you realy ending monster huntersman or is it just a hiates? after all i do love me o good MH fic (i am from moga village after all)"**

**.**

**Yep, card magic is always pretty sweet!**

**and maybe?**

**yes, Monsterhuntersman is basically ended.**

**.**

**Some bot maybe:  
"Lucas: "Blade of darkness and shadow, hear my call: Come forth and vanquish my enemies, Slay them all."**

**Me: internally dying/ contemplating about figureing out how to make a pocket dimension to burn it down/ preparing for the end of the world/ whyyyyyyyyy... It even sounds weirdddddd**

**Wait... If a blade made of Grimm does damage to people's aura... Would that mean using a person against Grimm is effective?! *Ties person to wood beam with gag in mouth* HEHEHEHEHE! This comment reminds me of some zombie game I played once, where u could pick up this evil midgit leprechaun man and use him as a weapon..."**

**.**

**Pfft, the mystic textbox wanted an edgy chant, he got an edgy chant.**

**it isn't a blade of 'Grimm' it is a Grim Blade, notice the one M vs two M, it is just an edgy blade for an edgy boi.**

**.**

**Middernacht: "crow is gonna be suspicious ~ )**  
**this is gonna be great!**  
**I forgot to ask is Lucas a shota ? or is he normal sized or 6ft tall?**  
**and can you give us some facial features I am currently going off his family name vermillion and have him be a shota with black and blond hair to relate with mavis vermillion and zeref for the blade of darkness card.**  
**anything else I have is redundant but this was a great chapter can't wait for it to be confirmed shota then Yang can teas him with her height and her *cough* dobonhonkeros. imagine blake wants him because they discover he's the son of flakes favourite author (potential omake) or yang has secretly been beating up lucas's bully's without him knowing and is secretly a yandere(plz omake)**

**have a great summer break if you are enjoying while I'm going to be doing chef lessons and suffer.**

**P.S My name is actually Lucas! D"**

**.**

**Prolly not, he is just a wee bit drunk currently and is going to take everything he sees with a grain of salt.**

**he is the average height for a... 13? i think it was 13... maybe 14 year old... no it was definitely 14... and he is just sort of average... maybe a bit on the thin side because he normally didn't train.**

**he is just a simple white haired boy with blue eyes... didn't i go over that in the first chapter? i swore i did? **

**for the omake sugguestions... i dont really know if i want to do omakes for this... dunno, might see how it plays out~**

**i'll have you know, i am always suffering.**

**and that's pretty cool!**

* * *

**im super fucking tired**


	4. Chapter 4: Class Tournament

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

The fights went like this, Emi defeated her opponent, Russel, I defeated rank 15, Flare defeated her opponent, showing off that her semblance has gotten stronger, and Lionel beat his opponent due to a bad matchup.

So the tournament goes something like this: Flare vs Lionel, Crystal vs some girl that I still don't know the name of, but it really doesn't matter because crystal is going to win, Emi vs Dove, Cardin vs Yang, A boy vs a girl, I don't know the names of either, Me vs one of Cardin's cronies, Sky, I think he was rank twelve or something, and finally, the last two matches are between people I really don't know of.

Basically meaning I have to fight through three battles where I know nearly nothing about the opponents- till I get a good look at them at least- then I fight Yang or Crystal...

Frankly, I am sort of lucky I was in the bottom half of the brackets while they are both in the top... if I had to burn my trump card before the final match, I probably would lose...

* * *

Flare beats Lionel because of her ranged attacks overwhelming him and burning through his shield, Crystal beats her opponent with little difficulty, Emi somehow beats Dove, and she seems to have changed her weapons from a mace to two wooden tonfas, Yang beats Cardin, obviously, blue haired boy defeats green haired girl, I beat my foe with little effort... I don't think he actually did any training during the summer... and finally, the last two fights ended with a black-haired girl as one victor, and a smug looking bronze-haired girl as the other.

I stare at a golden screen in front of me.

**[If you place first in this tournament, ill give you 3 card packs of your choice and that rare card I was going to give you for being #1 in the class~ no pressure.]**

It scatters into dust as I look on with determination. 'violence mode activate.'

Crystal beats Flare, Yang defeats Emi in a fairly close battle, I, now with my brutal determination, best blue haired boy, then finally, smug bronze haired girl wins against black haired girl, and I can tell from her previous fights that... she. is. fast.

Now it is the 'semi finals', Yang Xaio Long vs Crystal Flora, and myself vs Levi Bress, a name I just learned via looking towards the board... she was like #6 in the class last year, and looks to have at least kept up a little training during the summer.

Yang gets up and looks to her opponent and smirks, Crystal following along as they both walk towards the arena.

Yang crosses her arms over her chest and smiles. "I'm not going easy on you, Crystal."

Crystal scoffs. "even if you aren't you are still going to lose~ I got better over the summer!"

"OI! I did as well!" Yang exclaims.

Crystal sighs and shakes her head. "It's a shame that after I beat you, there will be no more challenging opponents for the final round."

'I am going to make you eat those words, bitch!'

"Begin."

As that single word leave Qrow's mouth, Yang dashes forwards as fast as she could, back-handing a stone slab out of her way as she near Crystal.

She draws one of her arms back- then gets launched to the side by a couple concrete slabs.

'you know... I bet the school spends most of its budget on slabs... well, I have started to notice they have been getting cheaper and cheaper, the first set barely chipped when struck, now Yang is able to utterly shatter them with simple swings.'

Yang hops to her feet and scowls as her eyes turn red, then, as she jumps over a couple slabs flying towards her, she lands a brutal uppercut on Crystal, knocking her aura down to seventy-ish percent in a single blow!

Then she gets swarmed by slabs and is basically cocooned... meaning she can't move... and then loses because she can't move.

"YES!" Crystal exclaims. "The number one spot is mine!"

The stone slabs fall away from Yang. "YOUR SEMBLANCE IS STUPID!"

Crystal scoffs and puts a hand over her mouth. "You mad that my semblance is better?"

Yang begins to open her mouth, probably to shout again.

"I will admit, your semblance is very strong, but you had a bad matchup." Crystal says. "The fact you took out thirty percent of my aura in a single hit proves this... had we faught last year, I would have lost."

Yang closes her mouth.

"Better luck next time?" Crystal asks.

Yang just smirks and holds out her fist. "I hope you don't get all that comfortable at number one, because I'm going to take it back sooner or later."

Crystal pushes her fist against Yang's and smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They both quietly leave the arena and sit back down at their table.

"Lucas, Levi, you are up"

We both slowly walk to the center of the arena; her eyes slowly trailing over me before she gives a slightly amused smirk.

"Begi-"

"I give up." She states.

"…"

"Wait, what?" Qrow asks.

"Third or fourth place is good enough for me." Levi shrugs. "I don't feel like getting thrashed by Crystal~"

She hops out of the arena.

And walks back to her seat.

"…"

"Well." Qrow coughs. "Lucas wins?"

"We will have the final match after we get back from lunch."

* * *

I stare dead ahead at Crystal with an unreadable expression on my face.

She shrugs. "I suppose you did well to come this far, but you were placed in the weaker bracket!"

"You might as well just give up. Save yourself the embarrassment." She smirks.

"No."

"Begin."

Immediately Crystal rips several tiles from the floor and sends them flying at me.

***THUNK* *THUNK* *THUNK* *THUNK***

Four large tree trunks appear in front of me, each having some sort of animal carved into them, two have hawks, one has a bear, and one has a boar.

"Fuse."

Each explode into a bunch of wood chips that float into the air as I sidestep the tiles.

The totems shards float together, closer, closer, and closer, till eventually, a humanoid form appears, it is roughly eight feet tall and has large broad shoulders, on each shoulder is the head of a hawk used sort of like shoulderpads, in the center of its chest is the face and tusks of a boar, and the head of that of a bear.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Crystal asks, briefly forgetting where she is as she stares up at the new construct with awe.

The bear lifts a single hand into the air as I touch four cards in my pockets 'Strengthen Totem times two... Elemental Disaster times two.'

Three orbs of fire, roughly the size of a grapefruit appear above its hand, then it becomes six, then nine, then twelve, then it doubles to twenty-four.

I point dead ahead. "Fire."

It slings its hand downwards, launching the orbs one after the other, much like a machinegun.

Crystal quickly rips more slabs from the floor and uses them as a shield, but they are being quickly destroyed as the orbs crash against the improvised wall.

I dash forwards and around her barrier, her head slowly turning to follow me as I swap hands, putting my other one into my pocket where I have my next non-totem card prepared

I cock a fist back as her eyes widen slightly, the fireballs breaking their way through her barrier and starting to hit her aura.

'Lesser Power Smash'

My fist collides with her cheek and sends her flipping across the floor.

I glance to the side to see that her aura is at about thirty-percent, so I simply dash over to her prone form and kick her once in the ribs, lowering her aura to below 20 percent and hop away.

**"Stop."**

I look over to Qrow and cross my arms, the golem behind me mimicking the action.

"Lucas wins." He states. "Surprisingly... I thought your semblance was creating a sword? How did you get this?"

"You never asked if swords were all I could create." I deadpan.

"Fair enough." He shrugs as I hop off the broken stage and walk back to my seat, the golem on said stage falling into wood chips and disappearing as they touch the floor.

"I lost... to _him_..." Crystal quietly murmurs.

"I beat _her_" I scoff as I sit down, ignoring the gazes of my classmates.

Qrow rubs his forehead slightly and sighs. "Alright then. Lucas is the new number one, Time for the bronze match to see who is number three."

"I give." Levi deadpans from her spot in the front left of the classroom.

"Grand, Yang is third, Levi is fourth." Qrow states as he slowly crawls under his desk probably to nurse the hangover he most likely has or to get drunk from the flask the entire class knows he has at this point. "This year we are going to be building your signature weapons that you will take with you to fight the grimm, come up here and grab a piece of paper, then use your pencils to sketch out a basic design for the weapon you want, you have until next month, to finalize a design so you have a bit of time to perfect it."

'oh right, a weapon... nearly forgot we had to do that this year...'

* * *

"Class is so stressful!" I mutter into my bed with a frown.

I hop up. "Alright, give me my damn cards and packs!"

**[Geez... fine... which ones do you want out of ****Totemic Terror, Weapons of the World, Tactical Techniques, Grimm Darkness, or Serious Summoning?]**

**[also, I might as well tell you, you basically have the best card out of totemic terror, the legendary card just summons all your totems at once for a reduced cost, so you might as well pick something else.]**

'Alright, give me one Weapons of the World, one Serious Summoning and one Grimm Darkness.'

**[alright.]**

Three card packs and a card appear on my bed along with a single card that flutters down onto my bed.

"Sweet!"

**[Have fun.]**

I ignore the golden box's dramatic disintegration... it is the same thing over and over so I am kind of used to it now...

'And my rare card is... what the hell is this?'

**Rubber Duck Grenade **_**(2000)**_

**{Rare}**

***Squeak* *Squeak* (When squeezed twice, the duck is armed and its eyes glow ominously red, and in 20 seconds it will violently explode into a massive fireball that looks like a small nuclear blast that spews smaller ducks EVERYWHERE (please note that these additional ducks don't blow up and are permanent).)**

It is just your classic... yellow rubber duck... like those you might get at in a fair game... or buy online... though this one appears to have a suicide vest and an army helmet.

"…"

In total silence, I put the card into my deck with a slight grimace, then I get to my first card pack, Serious Summoning, which has the image of some sort of green snake dragon... thing...

'Hm.' I hum nonchalantly as I slowly rip open the pack

And our first pack is...

A girl apparently...

She has light blue hair and has a blue ribbon tied in her hair, giving her the impression of dark blue cat ears, she wears a blue jumper dress with white triangles along the bottom, she also wears a little red bowtie and simple white socks, but probably the most shocking thing is the fact that she has six icicles floating around her, three on each side much like wings.

"what is-"

**The Strongest! **_**(100*)**_

**{Dimensional}**

**Summons Cirno, the Ice Fairy... this is so cheap because you have little to no control over her. (Lasts 5 minutes for every 100 Mp you channel into the card.)**

I abruptly pause

'Why is there a dimensional card in this card pack...'

The golden textbox of death returns to life beside me.

**[Fufufu, it looks like you finally figured it out... Serious summoning ONLY has dimensional cards... each of the assorted strength of course! Please note that you won't be able to get another serious summoning until I decide to grant you one.]**

"Huh... why didn't you tell me earlier?"

**[Fuck you, thaz why~]**

The box, this time, flies upwards and explodes like a firework, launching a wave of harmless golden sparks that pelt against my skin, the walls, and the floor.

"Huh, that was... different than what it normally does..."

I look to the next card.

It is just two earrings, each just an orange ball with a golden clasp at the top.

**Potara **_**(2500*)**_

**{Dimensional}**

**Fuses two of your allies together, resulting in a new person with pieces of their personality combined, this fighter has the two fusee's power added together and multiplied several times. (The fusion only lasts a minute per 2500 Mp you place into it... you may target yourself as one of the selected allies for fusing) (Has a 7 day cooldown in between uses)**

'… alright? That's pretty cheap... I'll keep it in mind if want to take down a pack of goliaths I guess...'

**Gun Gun **_**(15000*)**_

**{Dimensional}**

**Allows you to summon an 'Eridian Fabricator', a gun that shoots guns! Each shot shoots out five guns of random rarity (Common-Effervescent) that function for one entire week before decaying! (Costs nothing to summon, but each shot costs 15000 MP)**

'uuuuuhhhh-'

The next card is just like an orb of rainbow water.

**Soul Punisher **_**(10000)**_

**{Dimensional}**

**Unleash the power of gay and harness the strength of sparkles to turn the evilness of a foe against them. (It's possible to use this to purify grimm into 'good' forms)**

'grimm can be... purified?!'

**Quest for the Dragon Balls: **_**(25000)**_

**Scatters 7 Mystical orbs across the globe, each with a number of stars on them... whoever gathers all seven is granted a wish. (and the balls turn back into a card and is shunted into your discard pile) (Please note that ANYONE can make a wish if they collect all seven... and it can be used for many things ranging from immortality, the genocide of a race, reviving someone who hasn't died more than once, and instantly becoming king of the entire world!)(This card takes a full year and a half to recharge.)**

I stare in awe at the card for a while, then wisely place it in my deck where it will stay until I, one: am capable of using it, and two: can actually think of a wish.

I quickly open the next pack, Weapons of the World which seems to have a BADASS giant robot dinosaur mech on it, with two legs and large fin wing things.

'and my first card is... a random assault rifle'

**Atlesian Ak 5 (500)**

**{Uncommon}**

**Your basic semi-automatic Atlesian Assault rifle with 3 full 15 round magazines with ice dust bullets. ****(Lasts for 1 hour, or until broken.)**

The next card is just simply a knife.

**Knife (50)**

**{Common}**

**Literally just a knife... good for stabbing stuff I guess? Maybe some cutting too... ****(Lasts for 1 hour, or until broken.)**

The next is a landmine.

**Minefield (2000)**

**{Uncommon}**

**A trap card that scatters 5-15 mines in your immediate vicinity, only visible to you and your allies in the form of a bright red glow just above and a small pillar of light leading to that. (Mines last up to 6 hours or until triggered)**

The next is just a simple, red, crystal, six-sided dice with white dots on each side, each a different number than the last.

**Die of Fate (10000)**

**{Epic}**

**A dice is rolled for you, your allies, and your enemies, on a roll of 6, you, or whoever rolled, gains +30% to Strength, Speed, and Vitality for the next 30 minutes, on a roll of 5, it is a +20%, on a roll of 4, +10%, on a roll of 3, +0%, on a roll of 2, -10%, and on a roll of 1, -20%. **  
**In addition, if you and your foes/allies roll the same number, you deal more damage to them, but also take more damage from them, or in the case of allies, you both work together much better than you normally would have.**

I get another copy of 'Reload' and the next is just a... white question mark?

**Mecha-Shift Weapon (100)**

**{Legendary} **

**Craft a signature weapon, using up to four weapons/armor from a list that appears when you use this card, after casting this card, the card changes to 'Summon Mecha-Shift Weapon'.**

**[wait a minute... a legendary card? What the hell? Did I fuck up the Rng?]**

**[Hmm...]**

My last cardpack starts floating and glows as the top rips off, the pack art seems to be of a giant grimm wyvern fighting a long flying snake-dragon grimm, so that is... neat... less so if they actually exist...

**[DAMNIT! There is a legendary in here as well! What the hell?! Ugh, fine, keep it! I need to go fix this damn generator... apparently one out of ninety-seven was too high... lucky prick.]**

The cards fall back onto my bed in a neat stack showing the one on top... an Adult Grey Beowolf with a black mask.

**Summon Beowolf (300*)**

**{Uncommon}**

**Summons an allied beowolf that follows your commands (Cough Cough Meatshields) (Lasts for 1 minute for every 300 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

The next has a grey nevermore perched in a tree, looking down at a camp below.

**Scouting Nevermore (200*)**

**{Common}**

**Summons a small nevermore that follows your commands, you can swap your perception with your summon whenever you wish while it is alive. (Lasts for 10 Minutes for ever 200 Mp invested in the card)**

I gain a second Grimm Blade, then, my next card has the image of a dark and depressing wasteland with black wispy shadows flowing from the ground.

**Terrain Card: Grimmlands (500*)**

**{Epic}**

**Strengthens any allied grimm within the area by 100%, and weakens any foes (Excluding Grimm) by 10% (Covers a 100 foot radius for every 500 mp placed into the card, or less depending on the wishes of the user) (Lasts for 5 Minutes for every 500 Mp channeled into the card)**

And the last card- which is going to be the legendary card if you weren't keeping track- has the image of a broken city, with waves upon waves of grimm prowling through the street.

**Grimm Pandemic (2000*)**

**{Legendary}**

**Summons waves upon waves of commandable grimm every minute, the grimm summoned getting stronger and stronger as this card stays in affect. (See Chart Below) (Costs 2000 for every minute active, or for x3 the cost, Everything is Replaced with the alpha or a stronger variant.) (All of these stack, so at 300 seconds, 2 Creeps, 3 beowolves, and 2 Ursa Minor will be summoned.) (Please note that while these grimm ARE permanent, multiple castings of Grimm Pandemic don't stack, all summoned grimm are dispelled upon another casting of this spell)**  
**Chart:**  
**Creep(Or Creep Alpha): 2 Every 30 Seconds**  
**Beowolf (Or Beowolf Alpha): 3 Every 60 Seconds**  
**Ursa Minor(Or Ursa Major): 2 Every 5 Minutes**  
**King Taijitu (Or Hydranox King Taijitu): 1 (Technically 2) Every 10 Minutes**  
**Deathstalker (Or World-Shaker Deathstalker) 1 Every 30 Minutes.**

'two legendary cards and several dimensional in one day...'

I let out a content sigh as I sit on my bed 'time to make that mechashift weapon!'

* * *

**This has been done for a while, and after a couple quick edits I decided to send it out, it's been a while, hm? aaanyways, i hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5: System Updates

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"Mr. Branwen?" I ask.

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I finished my weapon."

"…"

"What?"

I had come to class a little early to tell Professor Branwen about my new weapon.

I reach into my back and pull out a pair of grey and white gauntlets.

"I told you to make those yesterday? How did you make a complete project in that short time?"

"M-my semblance can create several effects, powers, and items... but unlike other things, these are permanent with no further drain."

"…"

"What _is_ your semblance exactly?"

With a small flash, a card appears In my hand. "I have cards that can do several effects... but each has a certain cost so I don't really like to use my semblance at all because it takes a while to recharge..."

I hold out the card to him, causing him to narrow his eyes at it and frown as he takes it and reads over it. "a knife?"

He gives the card back, so I quickly channel energy into it and transform it into the knife and hand it back.

He looks at it questioningly. "Look... I have learned to not question semblances after figuring out what my own was... but this is just an entire new level of weird..."

I shrug. "I finally figured it out about a year ago... and back then that knife would have taken all of my energy... and then I wouldn't be able to use my semblance for eight days..."

"Mn..." He hums. "Well... I guess you can just do whatever the hell you want while the rest of the class works of blueprints, though you still are going to learn how to deconstruct and rebuild that... you can't always rely on your semblance..."

I slowly nod then turn around to walk to my seat.

"Wait, kid, do you have a name for a weapon? It isn't a true weapon unless you do."

I turn around and smile lightly. "Royal Flush."

He smiles briefly. "Ironic."

I look down at the two gauntlets, they are a deep silver color with white ascents around the back of the hand and up my forearm, along the outside of the gauntlet is a long spike that points up my forearm and towards the outside of my elbow, and on the sides of the fist are two small barrels with slots leading up to them that travel along the underside of the gauntlet, on the side is a small slit which I will be using to hold my cards against my skin so I can use them without taking up my hands.

I slowly nod then continue to my desk and sit down.

My semblance had gotten slightly more powerful in my fight with Crystal... I still can obviously gain MP quite a bit of MP if I summon things that cost more than one hundred Mp, but it appears that my gains from my eggy boy have basically been capped off...

After about ten minutes the rest of the class arrives, Crystal is glaring at me from across the room.

"Alright class, today is the day." Qrow grunts as he pins up a couple of blueprints to the whiteboard. "Today you are going to make designs for your weapons... some of you have actually already done this... so you can do whatever, really... you can go to the teacher's lounge and watch a movie if you really want."

Yang stands up and begins making her way to the door so I shrug and follow along with Crystal... who is still glaring at me slightly.

* * *

Ah yes... combat class...

"Lucas fight Crystal..."

Oh no... combat class...

The brown haired girl grins viciously as she gets up and walks to the stage.

I slide in several cards into the slots on my gauntlets then stand up.

As I stand across from her she looks briefly down at my hands. "You... already finished your weapon?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes narrow slightly as she raises her hands.

"Begin."

I dash forwards as she frees several stone slabs from the floor.

"Hup!" I jump over the first few as she goes for my legs.

I land with a roll and do a hand stand as my body continues turning forwards, 'lesser power smash' slamming my heel right in Crystal's face.

She stumbles backwards, clutching her nose for a moment as I hop to my feet.

I punch her right in the face as she brings down her hands, causing her to stumble farther with a growl.

'Equip Ice Dust Grenade.'

A small flash radiates from my hand as a spherical object appears.

With a deadpan expression as she lowers her hands again, I push the blue button at the center of the sphere and toss it at her feet.

"Catch."

***BOOM***

A cloud of mist explodes from the grenade, and when it clears, it reveals that Crystal is covered in ice from the waist down.

She grits her teeth and starts to punch at the ice, breaking a considerable chunk of it off, but I walk forwards and the spike along the outside of my gauntlet folds down, a piece splitting off and folding into my hand, allowing me to grasp it with my fingers, leaving me with a long and thin blade that functions sort of like a tonfa.

I point the revealed blade at her throat. "Surrender."

"Lucas wins through immobilization."

I bring my hand back and fold the blade back into the gauntlet.

"You rely on your semblance too much." I frown... then I turn around and walk back to my seat, Crystal takes this time to break out with a snarl.

'I wonder how many times I can pull that off before they wise up and start dodging...'

"Lucas, you have definitely improved over the summer... good job."

* * *

I frown lightly. "Egg."

And now that the week is over, I am going to actually spend some time hatching this... this better be damn worth it.

I pet the egg. 'it's getting kind of warm... is that a good sign?'

* * *

**00:00:30**

**00:00:29**

**00:00:28**

**00:00:27**

'it is so DAMN CLOSE! I wonder what it is going to be?'

I stare at the clock.

***C-Crack-Crack***

The egg shatters revealing...

***Pause for dramatic effect***

Another card.

"…"

"That was anticlimactic..." I sigh, my shoulders slumping

I pick up the card that is placed in the middle of slowly disappearing eggshell pieces to reveal...

A red orb with black eyes and a mouth and ear-wings?

"…"

"What the fuck?!"

**Jyarimon (500*)**

**{Dimensional}**

**Summon Jyarimon, a weak 'Digimon' from the digital world, to help you in combat. (Can Evolve into a better form, in that case, this card gets replaced with its stronger form) (Lasts for 10 Minutes for every 500 Mp channeled into the card)**  
**Evolution Requirements: **  
**Must be summoned for 4 Days total (Can be summoned in increments if you don't have enough Mp to do the full time): 96:00:00 [ ]**  
**You (or Jyarimon) must slay 12 Creeps while this is summoned 0/12 [ ] **  
**You (or Jyarimon) must slay 4 Beowolf Pups while this is summoned 0/4 [ ] **

"…"

"Okay?"

I let out a long sigh.

'alright, with my current energy, if I had max I could keep it summoned for around two hours- well, an hour and two thirds- then I would need to recharge for about four days... and to complete the full four-day requirement, I would have to do that- according to my scroll if I did the math right- fifty seven point- no, it would have to be Fifty eight times then...'

'fifty eight times four is two hundred and thirty two... so due to my recharge, it will take nearly a YEAR to actually evolve this freaking thing...'

'Eh... I have like two- three considering this one has just begun- years before I try for Beacon... but the problem is that, 'what if it is still considered a baby after I evolve it'… in which case I need to evolve it AGAIN and probably kill some stronger, harder to find, grimm...'

I let out a small sigh and shake my head. 'ugh... not that I can even summon it right now...'

"I'm going to take a nap..."

* * *

**Cards Balancing.**

A screen appears in front of me, looking nothing like the golden god box I have become familiar with.

'hm?'

**Patchnotes:**

**Shop Added.**

**Currency Added.**

**Quests to gain Currency added.**

**Totem Golem has its ****mana**** cost increased to 3000, additionally, you cannot have more than one of the same kind of totem in the golem.**

**Two Totems of the same kind no longer stack.**

**Due to Die Of Fate's Unpredictability and possibility of hindering you just as much as helping you, its mana cost has been reduced to 3000.**

**Quest for the Dragon Balls' mana cost increased to 30000.**

**Potara has its mana cost increased to 15000, however it now effects the target in 10-minute increments.**

**Rubber Duck Grenade has its mana cost reduced to 1000**

**Gun Gun has its mana cost reduced to 5000.**

**Soul Punisher has its cost reduced to 4000**

'…'

'Quests?'

**[Well, I just decided to update the system just a little bit, this way you aren't reliant on me and I can just sort of sit back and relax~]**

**[ANYWAYS, let's take a quick look at that quest system~]**

**[Daily Quest] [Weekly Quest] [Monthly Quest] [Yearly Quest]**

**[Hmm... this screen looks a bit too much like my own...]**

**[HRNG-]**

I watch as two little spikes poke out of the golden box's sides.

**{There we go!}**

I let out a long sigh and tap on the daily quest button.

**[Daily Quest: ]**  
**[Kill 5 Grimm: 0/5] [ ]**

**[Rewards: 5 Shop Tokens.]**

'shop... tokens?'

**{Yep!}**

Another screen is pulled up.

**[Card Shop]**

In the bottom corner it reads '0 Shop Tokens'

I can buy card packs, copies of cards I already have, an uncommon, rare, epic, and legendary card 'mystery box', a lot of basic common cards, a serious summons card pack...

Each has a random cost, most singular common cards range from one hundred to two hundred tokens, while card packs are about five hundred... except for Serious Summons... that is ten thousand tokens...

**{Btw. I changed how Serious Summons work! Instead of 5 cards, they now only contain 3. can't have you getting TOO powerful JUST yet, now can I?}**

I frown slightly.

**{And every time you buy one the price increases by 10000 tokens! But I'm still iffy on that, I might make it 5k instead~ I'll have decided by the time you finally purchase it anyways.}**

**{OH! And I should mention, your quests DON'T refresh unless you want them to (But in that case you get no reward and immediately put them on their cooldown timer) Upon completion, the quest will give you your tokens then grey out for an extended amount of time depending on the type of quest, 24 hours for the 'Daily' quest, 168 hours for the 'weekly', four weeks for monthly- and I think you get what I'm trying to explain...} **

"Is the reward the same throughout all of the same tier quests?"

**{Nah, some quests will give more than others, and some might even give card packs!, you never know! (But those that give card packs might be on a timer, I still haven't decided on that personally either...)}**

I close out the shop then go back to my quests.

**[Weekly Quest: ]**  
**[Defeat 10 Humanoids with Melee attacks: 0/10] [ ] **

**[Rewards: 50 Shop Tokens]**

'alright.'

**[Monthy Quest: ]**  
**[Destroy 1000 Grimm: 0/1000] [ ] **

**[Rewards: 500 Shop Tokens]**

**[Yearly Quest: ]**  
**[Slay 20 Deathstalkers] [ ] **

**[Rewards: 5000 Shop Tokens]**

**{One second... I just had an idea!}**

I watch as the quest screen in front of me warbles.

**{You will no longer get any MP through training!}**

"W-What?!"

**[Daily Quest: ]**  
**[Slay 5 Grimm: 0/5] [ ]**

**[Rewards: 5 Shop Tokens. +5 Max MP.]**

'…'

All of my quests now give me MP, the number being the same as the amount of shop tokens...

**{And for convenience sake, I have upgraded you maximum mana from 5288 to 5300, no need to thank me~}**

I let out a long sigh. "Well, I wasn't getting that much from training anyways..."

**{Welp! I'm out! More than likely for an extended period of time!}**

**{Oh wait!}**

I watch as the quest screen warbles again, now I have a new tab.

**[Special Quests: ]**  
**[You have no Special Quests currently]**

**{I'll come back to give you special quests when they become relevant... or I decide to upgrade your system again... anyways, ciao!}**

I am showered with sparks that harmlessly pelt my aura.

I let out a long sigh.

* * *

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT THIS WAY!"

"Pyu Pyu!" Agrees the small blob on my shoulder as I sprint away from a horde of fifteen beowolves.

It turns around and blows a couple red bubbles behind us that smash into the alpha leading the pack and do literally nothing to it.

"W-WELP I GUESS I HAVE ONE MORE ALL OR NOTHING GAMBIT!"

I slip a card into my gauntlet.

"THE STRONGEST!"

A bright blue flash appears in front of me, suddenly standing there is a girl that is slightly shorter than me, she slowly blinks and watches as we rush past her.

The alpha beowolf smashes its claw into her face and sends her crashing through the trunk of a tree.

I look to the small 'digimon'. "Welp. We're fucked."

Its ears-wing-arms slump. "Pyu Pyu..."

A female voice roars. "EYE AM THE GREATEST!"

Suddenly everything around, us is encased in ice and snow. "Wahaha! You made me mad! Winter time!"

Jyarimon blows out bubbles that float into the snow and ice spikes before they reach us, causing them to quickly melt on contact with the bubbles.

I spot her floating about thirty feet above the ground with a cocky grin, she wipes her nose with her eyes closed. "Ehehe! Another win for meee~"

She opens her eyes and notices me.

"…"

"You! Why aren't you frozen?!"

"…"

"Uhhhhh"

I glance to the digimon on my shoulder.

I glance to the quest tab.

**[Quest complete!]**

"Magic? Or maybe you missed?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "W-Well! Even if some things can't be frozen, eye've gotta keep my pride!"

She raises her hands towards me-

"Or maybe you were so strong, you subconsciously held back your power from this spot, so you wouldn't hurt me." I deadpan.

"What does... sobconnsciuslly... mean?"

'oh, she's a fucking dumbass... I can work with this...'

"Without trying?" I supply

"Oh! Yes! Of course! I am so great I subbconsisousley held back! Destroying all the black creatures without harming the human! I'm even greater than I thought!"

"Maybe now that hole lady won't beat me up..." The girl whispers to herself before scoffing into the now misty air. "Not that she could!"

She slowly blinks. "Actually, I don't feel so goo-" ***Poof***

She returns to being a card.

I slowly look to my shoulder mounted friend. "Well... that was a thing..."

"Pyu! Pyu!"

I let my shoulder slump. "Was it enough."

The blob shakes its head. "pyu... pyu..."

"Mn..." I hum as I look back to the frozen hellscape in front of me. "Fuck."

* * *

**Welp, how are all of you doing today? i decided to finish this up a bit and make it so Lucas gets reasonable increases to his semblance instead of 'Oh yeah, that feels about right' increases. what do you think of the new upgrades? i think they are pretty neat... as for Special quests those are more 'Stop Cinder from destroying Vale', 'Protect The Fall Maiden' or 'Single Handedly destroy the white fang with nothing but a spoon'**

**anyways, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream Break

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out a long yawn. 'alright. Maybe staying out late last night wasn't that good of a descious...'

I blink.

''descious'? Dear gods I need some sleep...'

I rub my eyes and yawn again.

"Lucas. Fight Cardin."

'fuck.'

I let out a quiet groan as I slowly stand up.

'You know, looking back on it... my semblance has actually managed to make me confident... but not OVERLY confident... I hope.'

I stand across from Cardin, wielding the prototype for his huntsman weapon, a bulky looking mace with a large fire dust crystal inserted in the center of the mace's head.

"You're going down! The number one spot is mine!" He growls

I watch as his body grows slightly, going from about five foot seven inches to about six feet as he just seems to scale up... like someone had grabbed the top corner of an image in a painting software and stretched it outwards.

"You're going to really rue the day you got confidant enough to think you could stand at the top with us." He continues, growing another inch.

"Mr. Branwen, can you please start the match already?" I ask as we both activate our auras.

"Begin."

With a flash a black blade appears in my grasp, it has a white hilt and a large red gem in the handguard that goes completely through to the other side.

It gleams slightly as I run forwards.

Cardin slams his mace on the ground, causing the dust inside to create a wave of fire and smoke that rockets towards me.

I hop to the side and continue my charge.

I activate my lesser power smash card and swing my blade horizontally, he raises the mace with one hand, but it's at an awkward angle, so it is sent flying out of bounds.

I point my weapon at his throat. "Surrender. I'm not in the mood to deal with your nonsense."

His eyes narrow. "why you little-"

He raises his hand.

I punch him in the face, sweep his leg, stab my sword down on his chest, knocking him into the floor, and finish by pointing my sword at his nose.

"T-Tch-" he shrinks back down to just above his normal size.

"Lucas wins." Qrow announces.

I scoff and toss my sword over my shoulder as I leave the arena, allowing it to clatter against the floor, then I return to my seat.

I prop my head up and rub my eyes with one hand.

It has been about three months since my ability evolved... and I really don't know if it was thought out all that well because it has allowed me grow at a much faster pace than before... but I have been running my body ragged trying to complete each quest on time... if I don't stop, sooner or later I suppose I could crash, but that's not important right now... what's important is getting as strong as possible!

"Cardin, you need to work on your attitude, Lucas... get some more sleep... you look dead on your feet." Professor Branwen sighs from the front of the classroom.

**4932/6920 Mp**

I slowly blink as I prop my head up with one arm. "Yes sir..." I eventually sigh.

* * *

I lay face down on my bed and let out a long groan. "Mnnnnnnnn"

I look up.

**[Daily Quest: ]**  
**[Kill 20 Creeps: 0/20] [ ]**  
**[Rewards: 15 Shop Tokens. +15 Max MP.]**

'Its rewards are so good but I'm so tiiiired...'

I frown slightly. 'the weekly quest isn't much better anyways...'

**[Weekly Quest: ]**  
**[Defeat 5 thugs] [ ]**  
**[Rewards: 75 Shop Tokens. +75 Max MP.]**

'I mean... I might be able to do it, but thugs are smarter than grimm... I can't just kite them and I might get in trouble for hurting them...'

"Uragh!" I quietly groan into my bed. "I don't want detention!"

I sit up with a long sigh. "Royal flush needs more ammo... I guess I could see if I perhaps find myself near a mugging on the way there and back..."

I look at the clock to see that it is about three thirty.

'hrm... and I gueeess I have enough time to get to Vale... it's like an hour bullhead trip there and back... and the last trip back is at around nine... so I got a good four and a half hours to spare~'

I stand up, grab my weapons and walk out my door.

* * *

"Come again!" An older man with balding grey hair and a red apron calls out as the door jingles open.

"Don't worry," I respond as I step outside. "I will."

I rub my eyes as I as another wave of tiredness reaches me, then slowly begin my way weaving through the crowds on my way to my next destination.

And by that, I mean away from the airport towards the seedier parts of town... I just want to check out the infrastructure! That's it!

I gaze upon dirty brick walls, cracked sidewalks with tufts of grass growing through, and a group of delinquents running around with a can of spray paint.

Oh, there's also a small girl sprinting away from a group of 3 older men- wait what?!

I snap my head over to the side to watch as the girl dashes into an alleyway followed by those three 'thuggish' people...

I quickly follow after, turning into the alley to see the girl with her back to a wall, crouch down slightly and get into a stance, slowly reaching behind her back with one hand only to widen her eyes and freeze as she sees me.

"You little bitch!"

She promptly gets punched in the face, causing her to get knocked back onto the ground.

My eyes narrow as I blur forwards, activating my aura to increase my physical abilities, I slam my elbow into one of the thug's sides, then turn and slam the side of my fist into the chest of another, knocking him back and cracking his ribs, then I finish my turn with an uppercut which causes the last man's jaw to snap shut with a clack, causing him to fall unconscious.

I turn to the one who had gotten off light with only a punch to the side and with a small hop, I slam my gauntleted fist into his nose, breaking it, sending him sprawling across the floor.

I turn to the girl who is rubbing her cheek with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I kneel next to her.

Her eyes widen briefly as she blinks, a brief dusting of pink coating her cheeks.

"…"

"Are you... alright?" I repeat, slightly unnerved by her silence.

She gives me a slow nod as she seemingly begins to go deep into thought.

"Do you need me to help in any way?" I ask.

She inhales briefly as if she just got an idea, the corners of her mouth turning up for the briefest of moments before being replaced by a grimace.

She clutches her ankle and winces.

"You... hurt your ankle?" I ask, only to get another nod as a response.

"Do you need help getting home?"

Another nod.

"You... don't like speaking do you?"

She brings a hand up to her throat and makes a slight cutting motion.

"Vocal cords don't work?"

She shakes her head 'nope'.

I let out a small sigh as I turn around. "Well, I guess I could carry you there, hop on and just point me where you need me to go.

From a puddle I can see her smirk, only to be quickly lessened to a small smile.

She clambers onto my back and tilts her head slightly, as if trying to decide on something.

She closes her eyes and scratches her cheek briefly, then opens her pink and brown eyes with a resolute nod.

She ruffles my hair.

"…"

"Yes, my hair is fluffy... now where do I need to go?"

She points straight ahead out of the dead-end alleyway.

"Ah... yeah... ask dumb questions get dumb answers I suppose."

I stand up and jog out of the alleyway, the girl wrapping her arms around my shoulders to keep herself on my back while I hold her up with my hands.

"Now where?"

She points back the way she came.

"Alrighty~ let me know if and when we need to make any turns, alright?"

I she holds out a hand in front of me and gives me a thumbs up.

I nearly stumble as a screen pops up in front of me.

**Special quest received!**

**Ice Cream Daydreams:**  
**You have found yourself in the shadier parts of Vale and have found a small girl being chased by several large men... save her!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Defeat the men: (3/3) [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Help her home [ ]**

**Rewards 150 Shop points/Max Mp Capacity.**

**Bonus rewards: ?, ?, ?**

'I was going to do it anyways, no need to incentivize me anymore...'

My mental scoff is silenced as the girl's hand pokes out and points me down a road to my right.

I nod and turn down it.

Right, left, left, another right and then we are at our destination.

I gaze up to a large and decrepit house, the wood looks aged and rotten, the ground floor window is cracked... the door is old and stained... and a shingle literally falls off the roof as I look at it.

"You... live here?"

I feel her shift on my back, I assume it is a nod.

"Really?" I ask, turning my head to glance at her.

She nods.

"Isn't it... dangerous?"

She smiles and shakes her head 'no'.

"And you live here... alone?"

She tilts her head and gives me a so-so gesture with her hand.

"So-so?" I ask. "Mn..."

I look back and walk up to the door.

"If you really live here, I mean... you do you, I guess... it probably looks a little better on the inside."

I feel a small prick in my neck.

"Did you just pinch me?!" I frown as I look over my shoulder.

She shakes her head with a bright smile, then holds up a hand with an empty syringe.

"W-Where did you get that?!" I hiss as my limbs weaken, causing me to fall onto my hands and knees.

She taps her cheek with an innocent expression as she hops off my back, casually walking in front of me without even a limp.

She brushes a strand of her multicolored hair out of her face as she turns to face me with a smile, then taps the back pocket of her jeans.

I let out a growl as I activate my aura, hopping to my feet as I swing a fist towards her face, she covers her mouth with the tips of her fingers, a brief expression of fear passing over her face... until she smirks and bats my hand away, causing the fist to soar past her face.

Her heel meets my ankle as she grabs my extended wrist, then with a small twirl she sends me falling face first onto the creaky wooden planks, twisting my arm nearly out of socket as she presses her knee into my back.

She pats my head as if to say 'good try.'

"Why?" I whisper out. "Why are you doing this."

She leans down to where my head is turned and smiles innocently with a small head tilt, then pokes my cheek.

"M-Me?! What do you want from me?!"

She just pokes my cheek again.

I narrow my eyes. "You are seriously underestimating me..."

She slowly blinks, then smiles smugly as if to say 'Oh really? You are poisoned, unarmed, and are currently trapped in a position where I can break your arm at any point, what could you possibly do?'

"Nothing much, but I _can_ do this."

'Petty Recharge times three, Summon Beowolf, Terrain Card: Grimmlands, Die of Fate.'

Several things happen at once, my bracers glow brightly as the cards inside get used up, the girl blinks slowly only to widen her eyes as a grey form appears to the left of me, its arm rocketing towards her face.

She hops off me as the floor turns dark, whips of shadow flow all around us, leaving the three of us in a dark fog, bone spikes jutting up from the surrounding one hundred feet or so.

Next several large six sided dice appear, one above this psychopath, my beowolf, and I, causing the girl to widen her eyes even more as they begin rolling.

Luck seems to be on my side, I get a four, my beowolf gets a six, and she gets a two...

Her eye color briefly changes to white as her knees nearly fall out from under her for a moment, she reaches behind her back and draws a pocket knife as the grimm lunges for her... this is grimmlands, plus it got a six, so it is probably just under three times stronger than its base form, while this girl is weakened by one-fifth.

I hop up to my feet as the world wobbles around me.

My breathing becomes labored as my aura tries desperately to fight off the poison.

The beowolf ducks her first slash, she appears to be having slight trouble with the sudden weakness as she barely dodges its first attack, the tips of its claws barely scraping across her pink, white and brown aura.

The beowolf strikes again... only for the girl to shatter like glass... the beowolf has no time to react before the knife is plunged into its throat.

It poofs out of existence with a white flash, much faster than a regular beowolf would.

I lose my balance and fall into a sitting position, I wince and slowly try to scoot away, but the girl walks towards me and stops in front of me with a crouch.

Her eyebrows raise briefly in a good-natured way as she ruffles my hair with a smile, as if to say 'good job, you caught me off guard for a second there', but she suddenly becomes more serious and narrows her eyes, the hairs on the back of my neck rising as she points an index finger at the tip of my nose.

She runs her finger across her throat.

The message is pretty clear...

'but if you try that again, you're dead.'

She gives me a small wave as my vision wains.

***Thump* **my head hits the floor of the wooden porch as the world becomes dark, unconsciousness taking me.

* * *

**And then he died... fanfiction over! Just kidding~ annnyways it seems a certain ice cream psychopath has kidnapped our protagonist! What sort of horrors await him?! Torture?! The most awkward boners?! **

**And why did Neo kidnap (Is it really kidnapping if the dude just walked up to the place he is going to be held at without acknowledging any of the dozens of red flags around him and being all 'hm, yes this is fine') our meek little dumbass protagonist?! To torture him?! To make him join Uncle Roman's gang?! Because she has gained a sudden crush because she is so touch starved that the first sign of anyone even slightly showing care for her- besides her uncle because that's weird man- has made her develop a yandere love so fierce that she would literally fight Salem in a 1 on 1 cage match for her new hubby?! Or maybe Because 'idk, I sort of felt like it, was gonna murder those three dudes but this little shit kill stealed me so he's mine now I guess'?! **

**Any of those are possible... some more than others.**

**Anyyywaaaays I'm off! See you all NEXT TIME!**

**I had a productive week and finished part 2 of this, so I might post chapter 7 before moving onto a couple drabbles in 'Flame's Trash'… because I'm not sure if Bizzarre Adventure or L.I.T.S. will be finished in 2 weeks... hell, I haven't even started on the next chapter of LITS and I like to get those to 5k words before posting.**

**Also, this one little shit keeps spamming me in portals and pizzazz to post a new chapter, but he is a guest so I can't yell at him, but I am THIS CLOSE to just flat out deleting the story... I might try again sometime later, but that story became more of a chore to write than something fun. But, in general I am tired of seeing that I have a message in my inbox, thinking that it's something important like one of the stories I follow has updated, then it's just '****Me again give chapter thank' - a literal quote from that guy earlier today as I write this.**


	7. Chapter 7: Anticlimactic Escape

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

"mnh where... am I?" I quietly whisper as I blearily open my eyes... my vision swims for a moment before returning to how it is supposed to be, I stare blankly upwards to a wooden ceiling.

***Clank***

I freeze and slowly look up to see that my hands are handcuffed around a metal headboard.

I start hyperventilating as I remember what happened to me yesterday... my legs are also tied up at the ankles, but not secured to anything.

'shitshitshitshit where is that fucking psychopath?!'

I quickly glance around the room, it looks a lot better than it did on the outside... barely any sort of decay or dirt anywhere around.

My breathing barely gets itself under control. 'PISS I should have just hit her with a soul punisher, but I wasn't thinking straight and panicked...'

My eyes lock onto the only apparent exit to the room, a simple white door with a pink heart on it... actually now that I think about it, this room is really girly... like, considering who's room this is, I honestly didn't expect the psycho bitch to like this much pink.

Stuffed animals, a flat screen tv, a couch, pink wallpaper... a surprisingly dull colored lamp on an end table beside the bed which I am confined to.

I look down.

Pink blankets...

'this is bad.'

I glance upwards towards my bindings.

'are these- aura restraining cuffs?! Where the hell did she get a pair of these?!'

I freeze as the doorknob rotates.

The door is thrown open and the girl from before stomps in with an annoyed look on her face.

She brightens up immediately upon seeing me and that I am awake.

She seems to notice my current mood of absolute terror and pouts slightly.

She closes the door behind her and struts across the room.

With a small twirl she sits at the foot of the bed and smiles brightly.

She scoots her way closer to me and pats my head, causing me to instinctively flinch as she makes contact.

She frowns, then gets distracted by the flat screen for a moment.

She perks up and hops to her feet, rushes across the room and turns on the Tv, then returns with the remote, she then sits back on the bed and puts her back against the headboard as she sits beside me.

She turns to me and boops my nose as she begins browsing the channels looking for anything entertaining to watch.

"W-Why did you kidnap me?!" I quietly whisper.

As this is the first time I said anything since I got here, she slowly turns to look at me.

She makes a small heart shape with her hands then points at me.

"You... love me?!" I hiss. "You drugged me!"

She just shrugs.

"I don't even know your name! Hell, you don't even know my name! Why did you think it was a good idea to kidnap me for 'Love?!'."

She pulls out a scroll and types.

_"You are pretty mouthy for someone who could be killed by me at any moment, you know that right?"_

"Oh, I have come to terms that I am not coming out of this alive. Even if I went with this nonsense you would probably get bored of me and kill me anyway."

_"Hey. Thas rude." _She types.

"If you are going to subject me to possibly weeks of just playing _house_ with you, just please kill me right now and save us both the time."

She slowly blinks.

_"Huh, wow... I sort of thought I had made a bad decision, but nah, I love the sassy and confident personality!"_

"W-What?!"

_"You are so CUTE!"_

"You still haven't told me why you kidnapped me in the first place!" I growl.

_"You saved me~ you are the first person who has even shown that they slightly care about me!"_

"So you decided to inflict what was going to happen to you, onto me."

_"Well, when you put it like that, yeah... it sounds pretty bad... if I could turn back time, I would have just stalked you for a while... buuuut I panicked and drugged you, sooo here we are."_

"I have class. My teacher is a huntsmen... he will probably find me." I deadpan with narrowed eyes

She smiles and nods, then pulls out my signal student Id.

_"Not all that worried. Vale is pretty big, you're going to be confined to this room, it'll work out. Lucas. Vermilion~"_

_"Now I just need to wait for the Stockholm Syndrome to kick in~"_

She puts her scroll down, props her head on top of my own and begins watching Tv.

I grimace slightly as a screen pops up in front of me.

**Ice Cream Daydreams:**  
**You have found yourself in the shadier parts of Vale and have found a small girl being chased by several large men... save her!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Defeat the men: (3/3) [x]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Help her home [x]**

**Rewards 150 Shop points/Max Mp Capacity.**

**Bonus rewards: A potential girlfriend willing to literally murder someone for you, Shop Special Offer, Displacer Beast Card**

**Displacer Beast **_**(1000*)**_

**{Rare}**

**This card seems... familiar...**  
**Summon a displacer beast to fight for you (Lasts 5 minutes for ever 1000 Mp you channel into the card)**

'oh wow, I am soooo glad I fucking helped her home... NOT! Give me some compensation for getting LITERALLY KIDNAPPED!'

**{Fair enough.}**

**+500 Max Mp.**

**{You might get more if you actually date her ;)))))}**

'how much more?'

**{How much would I have to pay you to stick your dick in this crazy?}**

My face gets a little flush and look towards the wall, letting out an audible gulp.

The girl starts repeatedly poking my cheek.

"What?!" I eventually snap.

_"You're blushing!"_

"No, I'm not."

She shrugs and types out another response. _"Anyways, I'm Neo... figured you should know the name of your new girlfriend~"_

"We aren't-"

She silences me by placing an index finger over my lips, then winks.

"…"

"Is there any way I can convince you to let me go?" I sigh.

She tilts her head slightly and taps her chin in a thinking manner as she pulls out her scroll again.

_"Let me put a tracking chip in your spine!"_

"NO! Dear gods why are you being such a psychopath?! Do you really expect to win my affection by being murderous and stabby?!"

She simply nods once.

"A-Anything else?!"

She gazes at me with half lidded eyes and starts repeatedly shoving a finger into a hole she creates with her index and middle finger on her other hand.

She lifts up her scroll. _"Virgin't me."_

"A-And how old are you?"

She smiles proudly as she types._ "20."_

"I'M FIFTEEN YOU PEDOPHILE!"

She freezes in place, eyes wide in horror as she clutches the sides of her head.

She starts absolutely panicking, covering her mouth with her hands and probably thinking something along the lines of 'oh my gods I asked a fifteen-year-old for sex.'

The back of her head thumps against the wall as she recoils back.

She has some sort of mental battle with herself, eyes clenched shut as she flails around the bed.

she seems to be thinking something along the lines of 'WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY'

her eyes snap open and she turns to me, causing me to briefly flinch.

***Click***

She undoes my handcuffs and shoves me roughly off the bed.

"Oof- wait... you're letting me go?!" I gasp.

She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts slightly, then nods.

_"I'm a murder... not a fuckin' pedo... even I have standards." _She types out. _"it feels wrong bulling a kid like you, so you get to live your life, free from my seductions for a couple more years..."_

_"and by that I mean year."_

_"The legal age is 16 due to the grimm culling our numbers, so that's when I will wait."_

I slowly shuffle back away from her. "You are still absolutely insane... what sort of person drugs a fifteen-year-old?!"

_"I PANICKED ALRIGHT?!"_ She types in all caps. _"BESIDES WITH THE WAY I LOOKED I ASSUMED YOU WERE AT LEAST SIXTEEN OR SEVENTEEN!"_

She points at me, then points to the door, signifying a 'Leave before I change my mind.'

I swallow abruptly and speed-walk towards the door.

I freeze as I feel her hand on my shoulder.

She turns me around slowly and looks into my eyes with a smile, then she gets on the tips of her toes and kisses my forehead, making my mind go blank for a moment.

She holds up her scroll.

_"Remember... You. Are. Mine. If I find out you cheated on me with someone, I'll kill you, the girl, then myself."_

"Y-Yeah... right." I nod. "C-Can I have my student Id back?"

She rolls her eyes and hands me my wallet.

"T-thanks." I shakily smile as I slowly back up till I reach the door.

She raises her phone again.

_"Don't even think about calling the cops..."_

With a small twirl... suddenly the pink, brown, and white haired girl is gone and is replaced by a timid looking girl with red hair, then a confident looking girl who is slightly taller with blue hair, then with smile the illusion fades, a wave of pink slowly creeping across her face as the illusionary girl is replaced with her original form.

_"I will kill them all... then I will find you... __**and maybe I won't be as nice as this time**__..." _

She smiles brightly. _"Don't think about telling your teacher ether."_ She types before turning around and walking back towards her bed, hands held behind her back.

With the sound of shattering glass she is suddenly right in front of me, our faces a couple inches apart, causing me to flinch back and bump into the door.

_"I will escape. I will find you... and you won't even know it was me until it is too late!"_

_"Are. We. Clear?'_

I give a shaky nod as I reach behind me, turn the doorknob to open up my escape, then, as she gives me a pleased smile and a small wave, I close it behind me.

I then turn and sprint down the stairs and out through the front door to the left.

'fuck this shit fuck this shit' I hiss in my mind as I sprint down the street.

'money, id, scroll, don't have my weapons, but I don't fucking care! I'll respawn them when I get home because I have had ENOUGH of this nightmare!'

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I relax on my couch... my _safe_ couch... where no psychopathic little girls can find me... where I am safe from any sexual tension or molestation... pure relaxation with no worries...

Besides the fact that I skipped school today, but honestly with the ordeal that I have faced today and yesterday I don't really care what they have to say...

And, while I forgot about it for a while, my shop diiid get a 'special' offer, which I suppose I should check out right now.

**Special Offer: 17:37:42**

**2 for 500 (5/5)**

**Runic Rarities Pack.**

'I haven't seen that before... and I can get two for the price of a single cardpack!'

I look over to my unspent points.

**Unspent Shop Points: ****1770**

'eh, sure, I'm going to buy a set just to see what I get.'

I watch as two card packs materialize into my grasp.

'you know... I am surprisingly calm considering what happened earlier today... eh, if she tries anything, I'll just hit her with a soul punisher... I can beat her probably pretty easily if I'm not drugged and panicking... so I'm not all that worried about that 'one year' comment.'

'hell, she probably doesn't even know where I live! My Id has my name and number but THAT'S IT! Buuut actually... she knows I go to signal... so she could just... follow me home from there...'

I let out a long sigh and open the card packs.

The first one is just a long spear with light green runes running along its blade.

**Runic Spear (500)**

**{Uncommon}**

**Summons a durable spear that can detonate into a large explosion upon the wielder's command. ****(Lasts for 1 hour, or until broken/Detonated.)**

The next has the image of several cascading orange runes surrounding a large tree stump, promptly causing it to burst into flames.

**Flaming Runes (600*)**

**{Rare}**

**Creates a line of runes that can wrap around objects and melt things. (Creates a line of runes 5 feet long and 1 inch wide for every 600 Mp invested into this card, however the length can be cut in half to double the thickness, thus increasing the power, or the thickness may be cut in half, weakening the power but increasing the length.**

The next is a fist-sized rock with a single large white runic letter over its surface.

**Glue Rune (50*)**

**{Common}**

**Creates a small rune that can be used to temporarily stick two things together, the glue isn't that strong, but enough of it could still probably be used as an effective trap (Lasts 1 hour per 50 Mp invested into this card)**

The next shows a humanoid blacked-out figure stepping on a small circle of runes and being blasted upwards into the sky.

**Propulsion Rune (300*)**

**{Common}**

**Creates a Runic circle that creates a small blast of force whenever it is touched, this can be used for jumps, shoves, slams, and tripping. (Lasts 5 Minutes and for every additional 300 Mp used, the force of the propulsion increases by 10%)**

Next is a small knife with glowing green runes going down its center.

**Runic Dagger (50) **

**{Common}**

**Creates a durable dagger to be used in combat. ****(Lasts for 1 hour, or until broken.)**

'that is literally just a better version of the knife card? Or perhaps just a cosmetic upgrade?'

Then, I get literally just a glowing pipe wrench.

**Runic Wrench Magic (1000*)**

**{Rare}**

**Allows you to control your Runes even after summoning them. (Lasts 1 Minute for every 1000 Mp channeled into this card.)**

The image for this card shows a dark figure standing in the center of a barrier with the creatures of grimm on all sides, clawing at a clear bubble that appears in front of their bodies as they approach the runed earth.

**Circle Trap/Barrier (6000*)**

**{Epic}**

**Creates a circle of runes that can easily be entered into, but are much more difficult to leave, making an invisible and incredibly durable one-way barrier, OR the defensive magic may be pointed outwards, creating a highly durable one way shield that can be left easily, but stops entry of any enemies (Has a ten-foot radius that doubles for every 6000 Mp used, additionally, the durability of larger circles are greater than smaller ones.) (Lasts 5 minutes for every 6000 Mp used) (Please note that larger barriers can be condensed down into smaller areas with the same durability they would normally have)**

Really good! I wonder if with 'Runic Wrench' I can make a circle that I just fling around the battle field... like a vacuum cleaner! Sucking up baddos and trapping them in a small space! Then it's a simple duck grenade and ice grenade combo, then the grimm/people are no longer a threat!

The next shows a figure surrounded by four floating runes that are shooting small orbs forwards.

**Blast Rune (750*)**

**{Uncommon}**

**Creates a static rune that shoots an orb of energy at your command. (Lasts 1 minute per 750 Mp used, Additionally, for every extra 750 used the blast's power is increased by 10%) (Has a 10 second cooldown in between attacks)**

The next is a man hiding behind a large circle of runes held out like a shield as arrows ping off it.

**Reflection Rune (3000*)**

**{Rare}**

**Creates a large runic circle which can deflect attacks. (Deflects 10 attacks for every 3000 Mp Used) (Lasts 10 Minutes) (Some attacks might be strong enough to take multiple charges or break through it completely, however some attacks might be worth half or even ¼ of a charge.**

Then I get another copy of Glue Rune

'these are... surprisingly good...'

I decide 'fuck it' and purchase four more packs, bringing my SP down to two hundred and seventy.

Out of the cards I get two more glue runes, two more Propulsion another Blast Rune, and fifteen 'new' cards... I got a couple more duplicates, so it's not 'all' new I suppose.

**Decoy Rune (60*)**

**{Common}**

**Creates decoy runes that can look like any other rune in your arsenal, allowing you to create fake runes, or even disguise one rune as another. (Lasts 10 minutes per 60 Mp used)**

I got four total copies of that.

**Chain Rune (500*)**

**{Uncommon}**

**Creates a rune that launches a chain at enemies, this chain is animated and locked to the rune so it can be used to restrain foes (Lasts 5 Minutes for every 500 Mp used, additionally, the chain's durability is increased by 25% for every 500 Mp used.**

Two copies of this.

**Speed Rune (250)**

**{Common}**

**Creates a rune that can be cast on an object or weapon causing the wearer/wielder's speed to increase by 10% (Lasts 10 Minutes) (Several speed runes on the same person do not stack)**

**Strength Rune (250)**

**{Common}**

**Creates a rune that can be cast on an object or weapon causing the wearer/wielder's Strength to increase by 10% (Lasts 10 Minutes) (Several Strength runes on the same person do not stack)**

I got three Speed Runes, and two Strength.

**Runic Flight (5000*)**

**{Legendary}**

**Creates four large wings made of runes on your back that allow you to fly. (Lasts 10 minutes for every 5000 Mp Used)**

Definitely useful... for running away from short psychopaths...

**Runic Blade (2500)**

**{Rare}**

**Creates a durable sword with a flaming blade that can launch large slashes of fire. ****(Lasts for 1 hour, or until broken.) (1 Minute Cooldown In Between Flying Slashes)**

**Gravity Rune (5000*)**

**{Epic}**

**Creates a runic circle that increases gravity in its center, Gravity is multiplied by 5 when used at its weakest configuration. (Has a ten-foot radius that doubles for every 5000 Mp used, additionally, the gravity increases by 2.5 times Remnant's gravity per 5000 Mp) (Lasts 2 minutes for every 5000 Mp used) (Please note that larger circles can be condensed down into smaller areas with the same gravity they would normally have)**

**Runic Tablet of Knowledge (5000)**

**{Epic}**

**Truthfully answers one yes or no question with 100% accuracy, however, it cannot see into the future, so some answers may be inconclusive. (Has a 10 day cooldown in between uses)**

I'm pleased with my purchase... definitely worth it... and I was starting to think that I should start hiding what my semblance could ACTUALLY do... I don't want to get used because I can summon an overpowered dumbass who can send this planet into an early ice age... nor those dragon ball things... and I am thinking about disguising what I do as a Runic semblance... I can use the decoy runes to hide what I am actually doing behind the scenes... plus the schnee's can summon grimm and they have something similar in 'glyphs'... so maybe I could pull out the 'Grimm Pandemic' without raising too much suspicion… I know having like four alpha creeps and three alpha beowolves at my beck and call would DEFINITELY be pretty freaking rad! Especially with the Grimmlands card!

**Notice:** **Grimm Darkness Card Packs have now permanently gone off sale.**

'wait... what?'

**Notice: New quests have been received.**

I slowly blink and flick over to the quest page... only to see that I have an ENTIRELY new tab.

**Grimm Quests:**

**[Slay Creeps I]**  
**[Slay Beowolves I]**  
**[Slay Ursa I]**  
**[Slay Nevermore I]**  
**[Slay Boartusk I]**

It goes on and on.

I tap on the creep one.

**[Slay Creeps I]**  
**Kill 25 Creeps (0/25)**  
**Reward: Summon Creep Card (x3)**

"…"

"Huh... this is useful..."

**Grimm cards are now upgradable cards that you gain from killing a certain type of grimm, they upgrade through killing more grimm and completing higher tiers of grimm quests. Please note that you will keep your older cards, however you will not be able to gain anymore without the use of this system.**

'neat.'

I close the quest tab and stand up slowly. 'Ugh... I need a freaking nap... I'm too mentally drained to go out and hunt grimm right now...'

* * *

**Welp, my internet was pretty spotty last week, so I didn't get much work done... but luckily, I posted the chapter early! Because my internet was down for basically all of Tuesday and Wednesday.**

**Anyways! Our protagonist has escaped the confines of the icecream's basement! (purely because she thought lusting after someone who isn't legal age yet was a lil weird) and now resides at home where he generally plans her downfall when not being distracted by shiny things!**

**Anyways, it's going to be a trash story next week probably... I've been sort of bored so that god story has reached 12k words along with the dragon ball one... which one would you all like to see? I'm also working on a story similar to the Dxd story 'A Minor Tale' where a person from our world gets isekai'd into an anime... but is placed a long time before canon (about a hundred years)... it'll probably also go into the trash section... **

**Welp. I'm tired. I'm always tired. Here have this!**


	8. Chapter 8: Life Returns To Normal (Sike)

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

'What do I want to do today?'

No one at school was wise to what transpired yesterday... for all they know I just stayed home due to a bad cold...

A bad cold that overrides my aura... something that is supposed to keep me at peak health at all times... so it 'was' probably the 'flu'… and I, being smart, seeing that I 'was sick' decided to stay at home to prevent other non-huntsmen from catching it...

Even if I did get the Flu, Aura is so op that it probably would be gone in a day anyways...

I could kill a few grimm... I need to complete that Daily quest... and frankly I have already lost like two days' worth of points... that's anywhere from twenty to forty Mp...

I stand up and with a small twist, crack my back and walk to the kitchen. 'mn might as well get a little snack for the road then...'

I spy my wallet on the counter. 'oooor I could buy a pizza on my way back... hmmm... decisions, decisions...'

I reach out and grab my wallet and look inside.

I realize it has a lot more money than it rightfully should.

"Wh-"

A piece of paper falls out.

"…"

I look at the piece of paper.

_"If you are reading this, then that means that you have escaped me and took back your things... Awesome! To escape me just makes me want you even more! Anyways, I looked through your stuff while you were unconscious and realized that man... you are pretty poor... SO I decided to give you a bit of pocket cash! Anyways, love you! Hope you enjoy the five thousand or so Lien! – Neo_

_P.S. You might have gotten away for now, but it won't be that difficult for me to find you~! And when I do... ;) ;) ;)" _

The rest of the note are several winky and kissy faces... plus a few hearts

I involuntarily shiver, and let out a low whine as I cringe slightly. "Uuuuugh noooo why?!"

I rub my forehead and let out a long sigh. "Why me?!"

* * *

Several rubber ducks pelt my aura as I blankly stare at a small steadily forming mushroom cloud... waves of grimm smoke bellowing off the pieces of grimm scattered around the forest floor.

That single grenade turned a pack of about ten to fifteen creeps into ash...

Of course, they were all in one spot, but still... that was a powerful blast...

A set of three cards appear in my hand.

**Summon Creep (100*) (x3)**

**{Common}**

**Summons a creep to fight for you. (Lasts for 1 minute for every 100 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

'mn... sort of useless... not gonna lie... but I guess they could be pretty strong when tossed out with the Grimmlands card...'

I watch as the quest updates.

**[Slay Creeps II]**  
**(0/50) Creeps**  
**(0/5) Creep Alphas**  
**Rewards: Creep Alpha Card x1**

'hm. Alright... let's see if there is anything else around that I can mess with...'

I look around briefly.

'alright then... something normally happens when I try to poke fate like that...'

I hold out my hand, causing a large decoy rune appears in front of me, spewing a sickening black smoke up into the air.

'Grimm Pandemic.'

'with my current Mp... I can really only manage it for a minute... buuuut this will help with managing my quests! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!'

With a small flash, two grey creeps with black masks appear, purple eyes and veins glinting out from the gaps in the masks.

'this is going to give me so much progress!'

Then, thirty seconds later, three black-masked, grey bodied, purple eyed, beowolves appear, along with two more creeps.

I smile briefly as the spell fades.

I give a simple command to the group. "Stick together and patrol through the forest of patch... kill any Creep you come across... I expect you all to work together to ensure that you live for as long as you possibly can... if any of you live, meet me back here tomorrow."

"Now go!" I hum as I point out into the forest.

I smile brightly as they turn around, and as a group, dash out of the clearing and into the underbrush.

'I really don't expect much from them... I mean, sure, if I did the alpha variant, it would be different, but I didn't have enough Mp... hopefully that group will kill say... ten creeps... but as it is, regular beowolves probably won't pose a threat to an alpha creep... but, if they seven vs one it it'll probably die.'

I let out a small sigh and shake my head. 'I just hope that their kills count as my own... I mean, they should, right? I summoned them.'

* * *

The kills count as my own...

**[Slay Creeps II]**  
**(11/50) Creeps**  
**(0/5) Creep Alphas**

And damn, if they aren't a crack team of badasses... who are probably all dead by now considering I haven't gotten a kill in a while...

**(1/5) Creep Alphas**

'oh? I stand corrected! They probably all died fighting that alpha... well, except probably one beowolf or something...'

Anyways, I am overjoyed that I am able to automate my semblance somewhat! Automation is clearly the only way to go! Now all I need to do is not use my semblance for upwards of four days to let me summon four alpha creeps and three alpha beowolves! Then I could probably easily MAX OUT creep progression and maybe even begin to tackle beowolf progression.

The fact that I don't have to deal with tedious shit anymore has definitely added like five years to my lifespan... hell, I even NEARLY forgot about a certain ice-cream psychopath for a while! And even when I remembered her I was like 'huh, you know, I don't know if I would mind being loved...' But then that thought got immediately crushed by 'Psychopathic, drugged, and serial killer.' And now I'm back to flinching whenever I see Pink, Brown, and White even in remotely the same location!

To be completely fair, nobody wanted to be my girlfriend due to me being the weakest in my class... if people wanted to now, it would be because of my power... and it's kind of sad that I would honestly take the serial killer over that... but she seems to actually care about my personality... not just my power... considering I couldn't even hold a candle to her... but on another note...

I'll never be able to eat ice cream again...

Well, maybe that Grape Soda ice cream I have in the freezer, but definitely none of the 'three base flavors'.

I look back to my 'Grimm quests' list. 'hrm... I wonder how these cards are going to be upgraded?'

I shake my head. 'ah well... I'll worry about it later I suppose.'

* * *

School is going well... too well... it's sort of putting me on edge, not gonna lie...

I managed to create my small brigade of four creep alphas and three beowolf alphas... those are roaming the island somewhere, killing grimm... I'd like to say that my nonsense has culled the grimm population on the island... well, it has culled most of the creeps and beowolves...

Ooh! I got TONS of new cards from it as well.

**[Slay Creeps IV]**  
**(84/250) Creeps**  
**(4/30) Creep Alphas**  
**Rewards: Creep Alpha Upgrade #1**

**[Slay Beowolves III]**  
**(59/100) Pups**  
**(24/40) Beowolves**  
**(3/10) Alpha Beowolves**  
**Rewards: Beowolf Alpha Card x1**

At Slay Creeps tier three, my creep card upgraded A LOT...

**Summon Creep+ (100*) (x3)**

**{Common}**

**Summons a creep to fight for you, additionally, they are 50% stronger than the average creep, being faster, more durable, and more ferocious. (Lasts for 5 minutes for every 100 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

**Summon Alpha Creep (400*) (x1)**

**{Uncommon}**

**Summons an Alpha Creep to fight for you. (Lasts for 1 minute for every 400 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

**Summon Beowolf Pup (200*) (x3)**

**{Common}**

**Summons an adolescent beowolf to fight for you. (Lasts for 1 minute for every 200 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

Currently, there's no real point in summoning anything not through Grimm Pandemic though... I mean, sure, I guess I could summon a quick pack of creeps for less than like half-ish of the price... but then I wont be getting those beowolves at the end of the minute...

The scroll laying on my coffee table lights up with a small ***Ping***

"…"

I reach over and grab it.

_You have 1 unread message._

_?: "Hey."_

I slowly blink as I unlock the scroll and type out a response.

_Lucas: "Who is this?"_

_?: "I can't believe you! You forgot me already?!"_

_Lucas: "You aren't labeled in my scroll. Who is this?"_

_?: "How could you just FORGET your girlfriend?!"_

_Lucas: "ah. It's you. The pedophile."_

Several dots appear at the bottom as she types something... but then it stops... then it comes back for a moment... then stops again... eventually psychopath sends another message.

_?: "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"_

_Lucas: "oh wow... you could have fooled me! The only way you could have been worse is if you rolled up in a white van with the words 'Free Candy' written on the side of it... buuut you drugged me, bound me, and tried to fuck me, so I realized that in the end, the way you appeared in front of me didn't matter. It's the attempted rape that counts."_

_?: "I WOULDN'T HAVE RAPED YOU! WHAT PART OF 'STANDARDS' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

_Lucas: "But you didn't deny the other bits."_

_?: "I would have just repeatedly asked you for it until you eventually caved." _she sent that message a millisecond after mine.

_?: "HOW DARE!"_

_Lucas: "How did you even get my number?"_

_?: "CCT Logs for the 'Vermilion Houshold'?"_

_Lucas: "..."_

_?: "Nah, JK, I just took it from your scroll while you were unconscious."_

_Lucas: "That's the entire problem. You __**drugged **__me."_

_?: "You're still going on about that? I said I was sorry!"_

_Lucas: "You didn't, actually."_

_?: "…"_

_?: "Shit, really?"_

_Lucas: "Nope."_

_?: "Oh, well, I'm actually really sorry about that... it really wasn't a good way to start off our relationship... I remember saying that 'if I could turn back time and have a do over, I would take it' and that still stands true!"_

_Lucas: "I still don't think our relationship would work out purely on the fact that you are a criminal psychobitch and I am training to be something that kills grimm and stops criminals."_

_?: "Psshhh! Have you never seen those movies where the robber falls in love with the cop? It's so romantic! It will absolutely work out!"_

_Lucas: "You are kind of making hard to let you down gently in a way where one of us don't end up dead."_

_?: "Silly Lu! I'd be you~ but I love this confrontational side of you! This just makes it even more romantic! Enemies become lovers! They should write a book about our love!"_

_?: "or, maybe like a really bad fanfiction, idk ;)"_

_Lucas: "Don't call me that."_

_?: "Awww! I can't call you Lucy Lu?! Damn."_

_Lucas: "Definitely not if you are going to say Lucy before saying it every time."_

_?: "Please? :("_

_Lucas: "No."_

_?: "Eh, I'll win you over eventually. The fact that you are even giving me the time of day after that clusterfuck is a win for me! But remember Lu, Neo-Fucking-Politan always gets what she wants ;) ;) ;)"_

_Lucas: "I was bored. Looking for something to entertain me for a while... that was a mistake."_

_?: "We'll have plenty of mistakes! I'm thinking about naming the first one 'Vance' after Vanilla!"_

_Lucas: "oh look, there you go again, being a creepy old man in a van."_

_?: "I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!"_

_Lucas: "Suuuure and I'm a Schnee."_

_?: ":C"_

_Lucas: "I'm not going to name you in my scroll BTW."_

_?: "Rude."_

_Lucas: "You drugged me."_

_?: "Oh, geez you go on and on about that... I said I was sorry! I'm 100% sure now!"_

_Lucas: "I'm going now. I have better things to do."_

_?: "B-Better things than t-talking to me ;-;?_

Lucas: "Yes."

?: "Ouch. That sort of hurt my feelings..."

Lucas: "Good."

?: ":C"

I shake my head as my scroll condenses and I haphazardly lay it back down on the table.

I let out a scoff as I look up at the ceiling, my eyes briefly straying back down to the scroll for a moment before focusing on my Tv.

The corners of my mouth turn briefly upwards.

* * *

"Well, well, well, class... for finals this year, we are going to do something a little special." Professor Branwen announces from his spot at the front of the class, feet kicked up on his desk.

It has been about two or three months since my little vale excursion ... little color bitch has somehow broken down my defensive walls and we send messages quite frequently.

He pulls out a sports bottle and pops the top off, then starts drinking large gulps... most of the class has by this point realized that whatever is in the bottle is either hard liquor or some other alcoholic beverage... no one really comments on it because, well... Professor Branwen always finds a way to get his booze...

He finishes his little drink and looks over the class. "This year, you are all going to be participating in the Valean Regional Tournament."

'oh.'

'oh fuck.'

**You have gained a Special Quest:**

**Win the VRT:**  
**The Valean Regional Tournament is coming up this year, and what a coincidence! Your teacher thinks you are all ready to participate! What fun!**

**Objectives:**  
**Come in third place: [ ]**

**Bonus Objectives: **  
**Come in second place: [ ]**  
**Come in first place: [ ]**

**Rewards:**  
**1 Random Dimensional Card, +500 Shop Points, +500 Maximum Mp**

**Bonus rewards 1:**  
**1 Random Dimensional Card, +250 Shop Points, +250 Maximum Mp**

**Bonus Rewards 2: **  
**1 Serious Summons Card Pack, +1250 Shop Points, +500 Maximum Mp, +1% Mp Regenerated every hour. **

'…'

My semblance isn't good for repeated fights...

"Luckily, you all have little over a month to prepare." He states as he allows his eyes to stray over the class, briefly pausing over me. "Make sure you are ready."

I abruptly swallow. 'this... might be a problem... I NEED that extra one percent... that literally doubles the rate at which my semblance recharges... cutting down the current four days to a simple two.'

But if I am forced to go all out in the first fight... I'll pretty much be fucked by the third or fourth round...

After that, class pretty much proceeds as usual, and eventually it's time to go home.

"Out of my way, _Vermilion_." Someone growls as a hand grips my shoulder and shoves me into the doorframe, Cardin Winchester and his three cronies walking past, causing my eyebrow to twitch slightly.

Cardin snorts, "Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

I frown.

"That's what I thought!" He growls as he turns and continues down the hall. "Tch... can stay in the top five but doesn't even have a spine."

I roll my eyes and continue home, I pull my scroll out of my pocket.

_Neo: "YOOOOO! Something awesome happened today!"_

_Lucas: "?"_

_Neo: "Yeah, my uncle finished a big job, that means I get a break because he has to lay low for a while... and I have FINALLY gotten to every single ice cream parlor in Vale!"_

_Lucas: "Good for you."_

_Neo: "Sooo, how's school treating you?"_

_Lucas: "Well, same old same old I suppose... but our teacher told us for our final exam we have to fight in the upcoming V.R.T. and I'm a little worried."_

_Neo: "Whaaat? You're hella strong! Weren't you #1 in your entire class for a while?"_

_Lucas: "Well, yeah, but that's due to having 1/week fights... my semblance is a little bad on repeated fights considering the recharge time."_

_Neo: "Recharge... time? Didn't you summon a beowolf?"_

_Lucas: "Well, my semblance is a familial hereditary semblance like the Schnee's, I can create runic circles that have several effects much like their glyphs and can summon grimm... however my grimm focus on Quality over Quantity. But as it is currently, it can take anywhere from 4-5 days to fully recharge... and I used everything I had on you."_

_Neo: "ooooh my semblance is hereditary too! I got physical illusions and close-range teleportation! Our children are going to be SUPER strong!"_

_Lucas: "Stop."_

_Neo: ":("_

_Neo: "ooh! I before I forget, I have a surprise for you!"_

_Lucas: "Okay?"_

I pull out my key

My door is unlocked.

"…"

I type out a quick message.

_Lucas: "My door is unlocked... if you are in my house, I am going to flip my shit."_

_Neo: "Can confirm. It's me. Don't bust in here all Atlesian specialist."_

_Lucas: "Neo..."_

_Neo: "I also ate all of your ice cream."_

_Lucas: "You __**bitch!**__ How dare you come into my house and eat my ice cream! Do you know how powerful I am?! Do you know what sort of enemy you have made today?!"_

_Neo: ":)"_

_Neo: "Not really worried. Kicked your ass last time."_

I open my door.

"Bitch, I'll have you know; I have an attack that can turn the evilness of a person against them. You don't scare me- much." I call out into the house. "How many people have you murdered again!?"

***Ping***

_Neo: "'Turn the evilness of a person against them?' What are you? The light god?"_

"I'll have you know; the Soul Punisher is a powerful technique that is useless in my everyday life." I call out again as I enter the house.

I gaze around my living room. "Face me you coward."

I turn around slowly and with a half-lidded expression, toss my bookbag onto the chair.

***Shatter***

Half of the room shatters, revealing Neo sitting there with my backpack caught in her hands.

I only barely flinch as she smiles at me good-naturedly.

She pouts.

"Sorry, came to the crushing realization that there is a serial killer in my house... just remembering how we met... you were probably going to kill those three men, right?"

She pulls out her scroll.

***Ping***

_Neo: "I'm not a serial killer, BTW, I just say that to spook you."_

"I don't fucking believe you." I deadpan as I look over the rim of my scroll.

She just shrugs.

"Soooo, what can I do for you today?" I ask with a slightly fake smile. "Also know do you know where I live?"

The corners of her mouth turns upwards as she types out a message on her scroll.

_"Whaaat? Can I not just decide to spend the day with my boyfriend?"_

"We aren't dating." I state with a frown, noticing that she has successfully diverted the conversation away from my second question.

_"For now." _Comes her text-based response.

"Because if we were you would be a Pedophile." I state, but as I say the word 'Pedophile' she mouths the word with dramatic eyeroll and pouts with crossed arms.

She uncrosses her arms and types out another message. _"Pedophile this, pedophile that, when will you just accept my love! Age is just a number!"_

"And prison is just a room." I scoff as I walk over to the couch and sit down.

The room shatters like glass, the pink, brown, and white-haired girl sitting to my left.

"Yeah?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She puts her hand on the top of my head and slowly forces me to lay down with my head in her lap.

"What are you doing?" I ask with an empty glare.

She looks down at me with a smile and starts gently petting my head.

I blink up at her, and she blinks back.

She makes a heart with her hands and winks at me.

I slowly blink at her again. "Why am I letting you do this again?"

She stares at me with half-lidded eyes and with a wave of pink, a syringe appears in her hand, then it shatters like glass.

"I-I see... this is the most comfortable way for both of us..." I shakily smile. "And if you drug me again, I'm never going to let you hear the end of it you psycho bitch."

I finish the last three words without any real heat causing the ice cream demon to smile and shake her head in an 'Oh, you.' Manner.

I let out a long sigh. "Sooo, how's your life, Neo?"

She gives a so-so gesture with her hand.

"So-So? Hrm... kill anyone recently?"

She tilts her head as she looks up at the ceiling, tapping her chin, then eventually she shakes her head 'no'.

"No?"

She pulls out her scroll. _"I'm trying to limit myself... for your sake."_

I blink as I feel my heart skip a beat. 'that's... sort of heartwarming... in a murder-y kind of way... does she... _really_ care about me that much?'

'UGH! I'm so freaking touch-starved that I really leapt at the first person to show any sort of genuine affection for me?! Really?!'

She smiles down at me as she continues petting my head. 'this is sort of calming...'

My eyes drift shut.

* * *

**Then he fell asleep... in the arms of a psychopath... what a dumbass! Now he'll really wake up in the back of a van.**

**Oh, how I wish to be one of those guys who uploads whenever they feel like it... not bound by any sort of schedule or designation... **

**Anyways happy mother's day, posting this at around 11 so I can go to bed.**

**Remember when I used to post on Wednesday? **

**Me too. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Training Montage

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

My eyes crack open as moonlight filters through the windows above the couch.

'hrn? What the hell-'

I look down to see a pink, brown, and white-haired head sleeping peacefully on my chest.

'…'

'rule one of Neo... never sleep near Neo...'

She tosses and turns slightly before cracking open one of her heterchromorphic eyes.

The corners of her mouth turn upwards, then she closes her eye, rubbing her face into my chest and seemingly trying to go back to sleep.

I turn my head and look at the clock on my tv's cablebox.

_'9:01'_

She has her arms wrapped around my arms and torso, so it's not like I can move, really... she is a lot stronger than she looks...

I allow my head to fall back onto the pillow that had been placed under it.

"So..." I quietly whisper. "Are you claiming to live here now or something?"

She looks up at me, her eyes blearily opening slightly as she tilts her head as if considering it.

She shrugs before snuggling her face against my shirt again.

'ah... I sort of need to go use the bathroom...'

* * *

"So... is this your gimmick today? You are just going to follow me around as I enjoy my weekend?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder as the multicolored girl skips behind me.

She nods happily.

"I see..."

I let out a small sigh as she stops beside me and hugs my arm.

"Can you not?"

She shakes her head with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "Hey, Neo?"

She looks up at me and tilts her head.

"You are good at fighting people instead of grimm, right?"

She slowly nods.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to train me for the Vale Regional Tournament?"

She looks positively ESTATIC, her eyes shining brightly as she practically beams with happiness and excitement.

Then her eyes take on a slightly dangerous glint as she smiles brighter... in a way that sort of makes me fear for my safety... then she grabs my wrist and tugs me along, out of the city.

We eventually stop, then she slowly walks away from me, till there is a good fifteen to twenty feet In between us.

"S-So... what's the plan?" I ask. "You sort of just dragged me out here, but I really don't know what sort of idea you have for training me."

She reaches down to her boot and pulls out a combat knife, then VERY slowly draws a circle in the dirt with it.

"-And you have a knife... that's a little sketchy... did you always have that on you?"

She finishes the circle, then looks at me, bright pink sparkly words appearing above her via her semblance.

**"Survive!"**

"Oh gods." I whisper as her entire figure shatters and she blurs forwards.

I barely avoid her first attack which is a slash towards my neck, then a stab to my left shoulder, she leaps up and does a roundhouse kick towards my face, but as her shin makes contact with my blocking forearm she shatters like glass and my aura is forced to defend a stab from behind.

I leap back. "Don't you think that it is- woah- counter intuitive- holy shit- for you to use your sembla-aance."

She pauses her assault for a moment and looks at me questioningly.

"After all, not everyone has your semblance so I don't want any habits created purely for countering you."

She tilts her head and nods, then begins her attack again, now at a much faster pace than before.

'this is going to suck-'

I barely avoid a slash towards my nose.

I step back as she stabs towards my eye. 'shit. Shit! I can't block this one!'

The blade freezes an inch away from my eyeball.

I slowly blink as Neo smiles and gestures behind me.

I look back to see that my foot is out of the circle.

She holds up one finger, then points at her chest with a grin, then makes a zero with her other hand and points at me.

'Me one, you zero.'

"So the point is to either defeat the person through aura loss... or toss them out of the arena? I wasn't aware that the V.R.T. had ring-outs... of course I never really watched it or did any research on it... hm... maybe I should."

Neo nods repeatedly.

"So basically, for the next month or so, you are going to bring me out here after school... ruthlessly kick my ass for three to four hours, and hope I get better at fighting humanoids?"

She nods again with a slightly sadistic glint to her eyes.

My shoulder slump slightly.

"Sweet." I halfheartedly groan out.

She raises her knife again and gestures me back into the faux arena.

'oh, the things I'll do for a better semblance overall...'

* * *

***Clang***

I dart around a downwards swing, blades extended from my gauntlets, Cardin swings his mace horizontally, so I quickly duck under his armpit and slide to a halt behind him, a small barrage of bullets pelt into his exposed back as I spin around, he tries to hit me with a backswing, but I allow it to go over my head again as I slide in between his legs, I hop up to my feet and with a spin, land a brutal roundhouse kick to the side of Cardin's head that nearly flips him out of the arena .

He slowly gets to his feet, aura crackling around him. "Stay still you bastard!"

"Lucas wins." Our professor announces. "Cardin's Aura is below twenty percent."

I hadn't taken any real blows... so my aura is sitting around ninety-eight percent.

I am currently third in the class, just behind Yang and Crystal... but I haven't actually had a chance to progress in a while, but that is bound to change sooner or later.

I walk back to my desk with a disinterested hum as I tug the magazines out of my gauntlets and tug back on them to release the chambered bullets up into the air, which I catch in one hand as I sit back down, I start reloading my magazines and cleaning the barrels, just in case any soot made its way inside.

Qrow narrows his eyes slightly but shrugs and announces the next match.

With a simple use of one of my cards my aura begins to regenerate the negligible loss... then not even twenty seconds later I am back at max.

'let's see here... barrels, clean... firing pin? also clean... mechashift gears? Oooh bit of dirt and grime there... should probably clean that out before Neo kicks my ass because the mechashift hangs-up...'

I look up and notice Qrow looking slightly perturbed at me.

I simply shrug to myself and go back to cleaning my weapon.

* * *

***Clack-Clack-Clack***

A parasol held in a reverse grip easily blocks all three of my punches, it is swung upwards, and I have to lean back or catch the curved handle of it to the chin.

I punch forwards again, but the handle hooks around my wrist and tugs me past, I duck the incoming roundhouse kick to the back of my head and crouch low to the ground, with one hand in front and my other hand behind, discharging the gravity-dust blanks loaded into my weapon's second barrels, and with my hands in this position, it quickly spins my body and allows me to lash out with a sweeping kick which knocks Neo's leg out from under her for a moment.

She commits to the flip and preforms an aerial cartwheel, opening the parasol after the first flip to stop any momentum.

She calmly lands back on the ground only to briefly widen her eyes as I am already rocketing towards her.

She shatters like glass, causing me to scoff and create a 'deflection rune' in front of me that bounces me back the way I came as I touch the hovering circle of ancient lettering.

She blocks my heel and ducks under the swing of my other leg with a cocky smirk.

She pauses as she tries to step away, but her foot refuses to move.

I land a brutal haymaker that knocks her ba- she shatters like glass.

"Your semblance is REALLY annoying!" I growl.

I hop to the side to avoid a stab from a blade now protruding from the tip of the umbrella.

I spin around a create a static runic circle that shoots out a grapefruit-sized, blue orb that Neo stops by opening the umbrella.

I punch forwards, but she closes the umbrella and slams the hooked handle into my chest, then she holds out a hand and interlocks our fingers.

She steps past and flips up onto my back, tilting my body forwards as she holds onto my arm and nearly breaking it.

She wraps her leg around my neck and other arm, then with a twirl she sends me hurtling face-first into the ground below.

She pokes the back of my neck with her weapon. 'Hush' or 'Mr. Stabby'… it is definitely one of those... she has said both, but I honestly don't know if she was kidding about the second name... it seems like something she would do...'

"Ow..." I wheeze.

She lets go of my arm and helps me up.

She pulls out her scroll and shows it to me, revealing that her aura is down to around seventy percent.

She smiles and gives me a small golf-clap.

I look to my own aura... ten percent...

I could probably beat her if I wasn't trying to fight without using more than a third of my energy... well, I probably used more considering that reflection rune in and of itself costs nearly a third... but desperate times call for desperate measures, and my propulsion runes cant fully redirect me, slow me down, sure, help with jumps, make my attacks slightly faster at the risk of pulling my arms out of socket- haven't really done that one much, but it works primarily well if I have a weapon and I am swinging downwards- anyways... I can definitely tell I am getting better!

A black bird flutters across the clearing and into the distance.

She struts over to a tree with the words_ 'Neo: and Lucas:'_ carved into it... I have less than ten tally marks while Neo is steadily reaching towards one hundred.

She adds another mark to her side.

I haven't ever beaten her through aura loss... my seven victories have been through ring-outs solely.

'at least I can make her exert some sort of effort now... I'm making progress!'

I sit down on a toppled tree with an exhausted huff.

Neo sits down beside me and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes, yes. You're very strong..." I sigh. "How the hell you pack so much aura into that small body is beyond me."

She does a small fist pump and tries to hug me, but I hold up a hand and stop her, keeping her at arm's length as her fingertips swipe at my ribs.

She pouts at me as she looks through the gaps of my fingers... as she had her cheek pressed against my hand.

Her umbrella comes up and the handle hits the bend of my elbow, folding my arm and allowing her to get close enough to wrap her arms around me.

She smiles brightly as her cheek presses into my own.

My shoulders slump slightly.

"Why are you always so touchy?"

She rubs her face against my own, but doesn't reply.

"N-Neo?"

She blinks and briefly separates to pull out her scroll.

_"I'm marking you as my territory!"_

"Wh-"

_"It's simple, Lu,-"_

"Don't call me that." I deadpan before realizing what was actually typed past that.

_"-Faunus have a better of smell than humans, I have a different scent than you, if I cling to you enough, you will begin to smell like me, an apex predator, meaning that any faunus will know you are taken and will stay away from you! I'm cutting the amount of people who might lust after you in HALF!"_

"Oh wow... you have somehow reached an entirely new level of crazy that I didn't even think was possible... I'm not that surprised anymore..." I state with a frown. "Also, I'm pretty sure that is vaguely racist."

She just shrugs.

I use my three petty recharge cards to quickly regain a little bit of my aura.

"So, what now?" I ask.

She tilts her head and wraps her arms around my own again.

"It's about time to go back now, right?" I ask, causing the mute to think about it for a moment before giving me a slow nod.

She stands up, pulling me to my feet, then she pauses and perks up as she has an idea.

She climbs onto my back and points back the way we came.

"Oh yes... all the bad memories." I sigh as I allow my shoulders to slump.

She prods my cheek with her finger and points forwards.

"Fiiiiine" I growl before muttering under my breath. "Psychopathic midget."

I get a small flick to the back of my head for that comment.

Her scroll is held in front of my face.

_"Heeeeey if I get to 100 victories before the VRT... can I have a rewaaaard? I mean, I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart! I should get something!"_

I let out a long sigh... I have been sighing a lot lately I've come to realize... "Fine, what do you want?"

The scroll is removed for a moment then placed back.

_"A kiss ;)))))"_

I stumble slightly as my foot catches a root.

"U-Uh..."

She brings her hand up to her lips as she lets out a silent laugh.

_"Sooooo, when's your birthday again?" _She asks via scroll.

"Unimportant." I reply.

Her head pokes past my shoulder, showing a small pout.

"What?" I ask. "I'm not going to tell you when you keep saying ominous shit about that day! Do you think I'm crazy?"

_"I will accept you telling me the date of your birth as payment for training you! Otherwise... give me like... a billion Lien or maybe a kiss. On the lips. Maybe with a bit of tongue~"_

"…"

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Three months."

Her eyes light up.

"June twenty-fifth."

She pats my head repeatedly.

"Mn."

* * *

The tournament is inching ever closer and closer... Neo has returned to Vale because she had to get back to her job- which I really don't want to know about- and I have been continuing my preparations.

I tap my chin, deep in thought, having a rare moment of clarity on my life in general. 'Maybe chatting up my kidnapper for upwards of two or three months was a bad idea... I mean, now she has a foothold in my life, and I'll admit... she does keep it interesting and I don't mind her company. she also has been helping me out quite a bit and I'll look like an asshole if I just suddenly drop her out of nowhere... also she'd probably kill me... as we are now, I guess we are sort of just friends with benefit- NONONO NOT THAT! Friends who help each other out when they get the chance... yes...'

I rub my temples. 'ugh... I can't think about her for more than five minutes without her corrupting my mind with her psychopathy and admittedly fairly hot body- but that's nearly here nor there... I'm trying to stay away from that nonsense, but I'm not blind.'

I'm feeling fairly confident right now. I mean, my regeneration rate upgraded itself once more, so now I regenerate one percent every half an hour!

And my current once percent is around one hundred MP... meaning that I regenerate around two hundred MP an hour... well, to be exact, one hundred and two...

I have a pretty nice trump card as well!

**Summon Alpha Creep+++ (400*) {Uncommon}**  
**Summons an Alpha Creep to fight for you. they are 300% stronger than the average Alpha Creep, being faster, more durable, and more ferocious. (Lasts for 30 minutes for every 400 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

This thing can fight a HORDE of beowolves by itself... and I can make it TWICE as good!

Summoning this, and the three regular creeps THEN buffing them further with grimmlands I could probably take out Crystal and Yang at the SAME TIME!

On another note...

**[Slay Creeps X]**  
**(1943/5000) Creeps**  
**(204/1000) Creep Alphas**  
**Rewards: Summon Boss Monster (Creep) Card**

I have no idea what a creep 'boss monster' is... but it sounds annoying.

Now, I am just hanging around in the forest, testing out some things I never really messed with before.

***Bomph***

A hail of guns skip across the ground as a couple lights beam from them... two whites, a green, a blue, and a purple!

The purple is apparently a rocket launcher...

**'****Maliwan Icy Prowler'**

**(Epic)**  
**(Rocket Launcher)**  
**(Ice/Radiation Mode Switch)**

The next is a 'vladof' assault rifle with an under barrel shotgun... it's classified as 'Uncommon' and was the green.

I got a white- or 'common' rarity 'Torgue Slapper' which shoots explosive bullets and a 'Tedieor Kill-o-matic' which... apparently can only be reloaded by throwing... where it will grow legs and will either stick to something like a turret, or run around and shoot things... I'm honestly not sure which as it doesn't explain it well... anyways another will then appear in my hands.

The last is a 'blue rarity' (Rare) 'Jakobs' sniper which causes bullets to ricochet into nearby enemies if I shoot them in the face... how it works, I have no fucking clue! But it does, I guess.

The problem is that most of them are unloaded.

I use my lesser reload ability as I hold out the pistol that looks like it was made of car parts as it has a muffler poking out the side.

'now... what the hell is this?'

The front flips down, revealing a five-shot revolver chamber which is noticeably empty.

I insert the five normal-ish looking bullets into it and close it.

I point it at a wayward tree. 'now, how does this-' ***BANG***

A puff of fire is spews from the muffler as the gun kicks back, a red orb making its way quickly across the clearing where it makes contact with the trunk of the tree and detonates in a large explosion which smashes cleanly through the trunk.

The tree falls with a loud creak and a thump.

I look to a small tab on the side, it seems to be flicked up to 'IMPACT!' And, ironically it is painted in that font.

Below is the word 'sticky' still painted in impact font... like they have a stamp or something to stamp onto the sides of their guns or something.

I flick it downwards and shoot at another tree, this time the pellet moving much faster and, like the name implies, sticks to the trunk of the tree.

"…"

It explodes after a few seconds.

"Huh." I note.

I shoot another sticky pellet and then flip it back up to impact, making the pellet explode before it normally would.

"This is pretty cool!"

A loud growl echoes out from behind me.

I turn to see an Ursa Major prowling his way into the clearing.

"Oh." I whisper. "Oh fuck."

I flick the tab downwards and shoot the remaining two bullets into it's faceplate as it charges, then dive out of the way, the explosions detonating a couple seconds later as I glance back to the beast... it is mostly unharmed... just annoyed, really.

'well... I guess I can try this as well!'

I hold a hand straight up, a glistening orb of what looks like rainbow water condensing above it... it slowly shrinks and condenses into a pinprick which sinks down towards my hand, allowing me to clench my fist around it.

I throw the pinprick forwards as the Ursa turns, the small speck multiplying rapidly till it looks like I threw a handful of glitter at it.

"Soul Punisher!"

The glitter sinks into the grimm's side and disappears.

"…"

"Was that supposed to do somethi-" the grimm finishs its turn and charges me.

"OHFUCK-"

I barely dodge again, but as I step past, I notice that the grimm's side is slowly turning white and... disintegrating into sparkles?

I blink. "Huh?"

I barely hop back away from a slash from its large paw.

'I guess I just need to wait?'

I activate 'hawk totem' and my speed rune to keep ahead of it.

I'm quite low on Mp right now... like around five hundred.

The bear stomps at me, but I safely slip past again.

'this is taking quite a while.'

The bear's body is now disintegrating up to its front leg, its ribs melting rapidly as the 'virus' spreads.

After about a minute its entire ARM falls off and begins to melt as well.

After two it has pretty much lost all mobility as its back leg also rots off... it still tries to crawl towards me, buuuut it isn't making much headway...

After five? The bear is dead. The power spread throughout its body and leaving behind a little... red gem?

**Card Evolution Shard (2/10)**

"Huh?"

It is rough on some bits... it looks like the corner of a cube but with a majority of the cube is gone...

"The fuck is this?!"

**[A Card Evolution Shard is a piece of a 'Card Evolution Stone' these can be used combined to form a 'Card Evolution Stone' a Card Evolution Stone is used to evolve your cards into an 'EX' variant! However, some cards can evolve further than just a simple 'Ex', sometimes changing their names, what they summon, or what they do! Typically, most 'Ex' cards will follow the same rules of the base card, yet it will be superior in many ways, however an 'Evolved card' really could do anything!]**

'okay?'

**[Every rarity of card needs a certain amount of 'Evolution Stones' to grow stronger, and when you use an evolution stone on a card, all copes of that card transform into the 'Evolved State' or 'EX' card. However, you may not upgrade any cards that are upgraded through the Grimm Quests in this way, but some 'Grimm' cards such as your 'Grimm Blades' which are not upgraded through the Grimm Quests may be upgraded in this manner.]**

**[Now, this might seem a little confusing, so the system has prepared a visual aid.]**

A screen pops up.

**[This is a card in your current possession.]**

**Speed Rune (250) {Common}**  
**Creates a rune that can be cast on an object or weapon causing the wearer/wielder's speed to increase by 10% (Lasts 10 Minutes) (Several speed runes on the same person do not stack)**

'alright?'

**[And this would be it's upgraded form.]**

**Speed Rune {EX} (50****0*) {Common}**  
**Creates a rune that can be cast on an object or weapon causing the wearer/wielder's speed to increase by 25% (Lasts 15 Minutes for every 500 Mp used) (Several speed runes on the same person do not stack)**

**[All aspects have been increased, thus the base MP cost has as well.]**

'wouldn't that apply to my grim- nonono shush. Do. not. question. It.'

**[This is an example of an 'Evolved' variant of your 'Petty Recharge' card.]**

**Lesser Recharge: (100) {Uncommon}**  
**Makes your Aura regenerate .25% every second for 40 seconds (Stacks with self)**

'that's... pretty good... I would have three of those, and if I used all three at once, I would be regenerating thirty percent of my aura over a fourty second window... nearly one percent every second... that's pretty op...'

**[Evolved Cards typically move up in the rarity list depending on their strength, and some cards can be evolved multiple times before reaching their 'EX form'.]**

'okay?'

**[Earlier, It was stated that all cards have their own cost to evolve, please look to the list below.]**

**Common: 1**

**Uncommon: 3**

**Rare: 5**

**Epic: 20**

**Legendary: 40**

**Dimensional: Strength Dependent, Typically 5-100**

'…'

I only got one fifth of a stone from killing an ursa major...

"Hwhat?"

**[The Evolution Stone tutorial has been completed. Shutting down.]**

I take a deep breath and rub my temples.

'annoying. But I suppose I'll like being able to upgrade my cards...'

'I have two weeks till the tournament... and I regenerate enough energy to use the soul punisher in about a day... technically, I COULD get enough energy to upgrade one of my common cards then have a few days of rest before the actual tournament... but the question is... 'what should I upgrade' and 'can I even find enough grimm in around ten days to actually upgrade the card'? Because I assume it has to be pretty powerful to even give me a single shard... perhaps alpha beowolf or ursa minor level.'

I tilt my head and look up.

'ah well, should probably be getting back before I get attacked by another ursa major.'

* * *

**Well, it has been four days... I thought I might as well post something on Wednesday for ol time's sake! I've been working on the first half of that 'Divinity System' thing... and while it was originally about a Saiyan and changed it to be completely differient than the other stories in Flame's Trash, so I might consider posting it as well...**

**Anyways, here. Have today's secret chapter as I spiral into my uncontrollable fate of procrastination!**


	10. Chapter 10: Daily life with a Psychopath

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

I collapse face-first onto my bed with a long and tired huff.

'was it worth it, me? Was it worth it?'

'yes.'

**Propulsion Rune {Ex} (450*) (x3) {Common}**  
**Creates a Runic circle that creates a small blast of force whenever it is touched, this can be used for jumps, shoves, slams, and tripping. additionally, that energy may be released in a single blast, allowing this to be used as an attack or for high jumps and rebounding (Lasts 5 Minutes and for every additional 450 Mp used, the force of the propulsion increases by 30%, or the energy may be released in a single blast, increasing the force of the push by 500% and ending the spell as it is triggered.)**

So basically, this means that my first strategy in all of my fights will be to just toss them out of the arena as soon as the fight begins... probably pissing quite a few people off, but eh. I need that one percent!

Also, those dimensional cards would be appreciated!

I let out a hum as I pull my scroll out of my pocket. "Mnnn research... fun."

The tournament rules are fairly simple... the arena is a nice fifty-foot diameter circle, no attacking people outside of the arena, no drugs, basic fighting rules of 'stopping when you get to twenty percent aura', ring-outs are acceptable... there's a hard-light dust barrier to protect the spectators.

Over five hundred people entered last time...

OH WHAT?! There are preliminaries! Of course there are! People would probably get bored by watching upwards of two hundred battles in a row!

So, there is a preliminary tournament where the number is lowered to thirty two participants... then, after the first round of fights, there is a five-minute gap in between fights to allow the participant's aura to regenerate... then there is a one-hour hiatus in between the semi-finals and the finals to allow the finalist to regenerate their aura and rest.

And when are the preliminaries?

I tap on a link.

'DAY AFTER TOMORROW?! WHAT?!'

"Shit." I whisper to myself.

I let out a long breath. 'at least I figured it out today... I'll be at nearly one hundred percent by then...'

The champion automatically gets a spot in the finals, so the five hundred or so people who enter each year are fighting for one of thirty-one spots- or, well, thirty-two if the champion doesn't show up...

I suppose I should at least do a bit of research on the champion... I'll probably have to fight her in the finals...

I let out a low hum as I look to the 'finalist'… some girl about my age with brown hair and wearing sunglasses... even in the middle of a fight...

'HOLY SHIT IS THAT A MINIGUN?!'

'Coco Adel... hrm... doesn't really say much about her semblance, but that's to be expected. I suppose I will cross that bridge when I come to it... but I really don't think my puny gauntlet glocks are going to hold up to her... should I create a weapon with the Gun Gun? Maybe some sort of pistol that's easy to carry? Or a sawed-off shotgun?'

I tilt my head. 'hmm... the problem for that is that my 'lesser reload' won't be able to create any ammo for it.'

* * *

The preliminaries was stupidly simple... everyone is just... so slow...

I mean, I had to deal with Neo- who could probably give even Professor Branwen a run for his money due to her absolutely bullshit semblance that she totally started using about half way through my training even though she said she wouldn't- but I digress... most people I faught in the preliminaries had no idea what they were doing... most seemed to have no formal training and only just had their auras unlocked... probably saw the tournament as an opportunity for an easy ten thousand lien- as yes, there is a cash prize, five hundred for third and fourth, two thousand for second and ten thousand for first- but I digress again!

The preliminaries weren't much to write home about... my class were all placed in separate mini-brackets... I know Yang and Crystal passed, same with that one brown-haired girl who is comfortably sitting at fourth rank in our class, I'm fairly certain Cardin and his three friends passed- and that tells you how utterly pointless and boring they were because CARDIN of all people passed- but anyways, a long and probably pretty annoying story short, it was boring.

'I wonder if I can beat Yang? I really haven't faught her or Crystal once since I started training with Neo... I'm beginning to think that Mr Branwen miiiight be playing favorites, but eh, I don't really care. As long as I'm in the top five.'

I flop down face-first onto my bed and look to the side.

Pink and brown eyes glow ominously in the darkness.

"…"

"You better be glad that we have two days break before the tournament."

* * *

"You know... I have a question."

Neo turns to look at me.

"How the hell did we become friends again?"

She looks honestly hurt for a moment before I continue.

"Because I mean, I used to flinch whenever I saw the colors pink brown and white in the same place, but now I tolerate- hell, even like your presence... so I'm honestly wondering what the hell happened."

She signs something._ "Stockholm syndrome?"_

I had begun to pick up some sign language... it seemed like a useful thing to learn for scenarios where I can't speak to my allies.

"You have been sort of harassing me every day since then." I note as I cup my chin. "And you haaave been the only one to even attempt to be my friend in like... a while... it used to be because I was too weak, but now I am too strong in class so people feels like there is a barrier around me that they can't possibly pierce... the other ones in the top five just see me as a rival... except that fast girl at number four, but frankly, she seems like a bit of a bitch-"

Neo stares at me with half lidded eyes.

"Was I going on a tangent?"

She slowly nods and signs something else. _"Your life is sad. You should be happy that I popped into it to shake things up!"_

I let out a long sigh. "Oh jeez... what possibly could I have done to warrant that you of all people are my only- sort of- friend?"

_"You saved my life, so now I'm your problem!"_

"Neo. Don't even lie. You were absolutely luring those three men into the alleyway so you could savagely beat, and/or kill them. There is literally NO WAY I- a weak little baby boy pre-training with you- would be able to beat them, if you couldn't"

She 'innocently' looks away and scratches her cheek.

"It is kind of funny that you were so caught off guard by me that you let one of them punch you in the face without any real resistance though." I snort, causing her to snap her head around with a light glare.

"Hey, it's true." I shrug.

She crosses her arms, pouting intensely.

She gains a slightly mischievous glint as she signs something else.

"I didn't quite catch all of that."

She rolls her eyes and pulls out her scroll, typing her message in a way that I can understand.

_Neo:_ "Take that back or I'll make you feel REALLY uncomfortable."

"uhhh- no? Don't do that."

_"Take it back, then." _She signs.

"Well, I could, but then I would be lying..." I state with a half-lidded stare.

She immediately flings herself at me and stares deeply into my eyes, faces mere inches apart.

"Neo?!"

I narrow my eyes. "If you kiss me. I swear to the twin gods-"

Her smile widens into a smug smirk with half lidded eyes, as if asking 'what could you possibly do'?

"The last time you questioned that, I summoned a beowolf and had it smack you... what do you think would happen if I summoned a stronger beowolf and did the same thing."

She tilts her head and look up to the ceiling as if thinking about it.

She shrugs and continues past my head where she starts blowing air at my ear.

"…"

"I mean, this is sort of annoying, but I don't really get how this is uncomfortable."

She releases me with a shove, crossing her arms and looking away with a 'Tch'.

She glares with one eye, then signs something else. _"If I did what I wanted to do, you would yell at me for 'lewding you'. But as soon as your birthday comes around..."_

"I'm honestly surprised you were able to get that vocal." I whisper.

_"I can make some sounds." _She signs with a frown.

"Tch, ***Gasp***, Mmmm"

"Anything else?" I ask.

She pauses for a moment as she taps her chin in a thinking pose.

She suddenly snaps her finger and grins brightly, signing another sentence to me.

_"that's about it, but maybe I'll be able to moan your name... want to help me find out~?"_

"So, you say you don't want to lewd me, but turn around and immediately say things like that... make up your mind. Are you going to sexual predator to your list of many, many... crimes or are you going wait until I am sixteen?" I ask with a half-lidded glare.

She opens her mouth.

"Sorry, 'Sign' not 'Say'."

She closes her mouth.

_"and maybe I will make up my mind." _She states with erratic hand movements.

"…"

_"By the way, I yelled that."_

"Ah, I see, me imagining you just saying that blankly with an inside voice really didn't leave that much of an impression."

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, do you think I have a chance at winning the VRT?"

She gives me a smug grin and a thumbs-up.

"That good, hrm?"

_"I'm betting my life savings on you winning!"_

"NO! No, you are not! I don't need that sort of pressure on me. I already have shit riding on this, I don't need to be overwhelmed by even more bullshit."

She raises an eyebrow, as if questioning 'why' exactly I am overwhelmed.

"W-Well, our grades are based on our placement in the tournament... my luck might be fucked and I have to fight Yang, Crystal, and the champion one after another... I wouldn't be able to do that because of the recharge time on my semblance... I need top three or I fear for my grade... also I need this for exposure. I'm trying to get a scholarship for Beacon... the H.C.P.T. act helps me get through Signal, but after that, I'm more or less on my own... I'll have to spend my own money or get a student loan to get in..."

"I might get a scholarship if I'm able to consistently get first place in the tournament... sooo, it's kind of important for me."

She slowly blinks and tilts her head, then taps her chin as she looks to the wall... then she just simply shrugs.

She stands up and walks over to a backpack she set on my recliner.

"What are you doing?"

She pulls out a folded tshirt and sweatpants and looks over her shoulder and points to my bathroom and makes a scrubbing motion with her hand.

"You are taking a bath?"

She nods happily.

"Why here? Don't you normally do that when you get to where ever you are staying?"

She nods again.

"…"

"You're staying here, aren't you?"

She nods again, this time with a small clap and a grin as she congratulates me for catching on.

"But there isn't anywhere for you to sleep!"

She raises her eyebrows with a half-lidded stare.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch." I sigh out.

She waves me off and walks across the room, sitting down her shirt and pants on the small table in the hallway.

"I still don't understand why you are staying here... when normally you have, what, an apartment or something elsewhere on patch... or hell, maybe you just take a bullhead to and from Vale every night."

She holds up one finger as she walks back over to her bag.

"The first one?"

I get a nod as she pulls out a pair of lacy panties and gives the waist an experimental stretch.

She gives me a slightly flirty glance from the corner of her eyes.

"Alright, so why here?"

She turns around with her hands on her hips, a frown on her face as she steps over to the coffee table and snatches her scroll off it.

_Neo:_ "I'm staying here because renting a place is annoying. Nooow I'm going to take a shower. Better not peek ;) ;) ;)."

For good measure she winks as well, turning around with a small sway to her hips as she walks over to her folded clothes, picks them up, and walks into the bathroom.

"…"

I shrug and go back to watching Tv.

About thirty minutes later Neo walks back into the room with a glare, her arms crossed over her bust, and water dripping off her hair.

She is also wearing nothing but a towel...

I acknowledge her existence, buuuut don't stare... and that's fairly hard considering I have a mostly naked girl standing in open view and I am a hormonal teen.

"Need something?"

***Ping***

I look to my scroll.

_Neo:__ "You. Were. Supposed. To. Peek."_

"What's the point?" I ask.

_Neo:__ "I would have lured you in and some indecent things could have happened!"_

"Once again, Neo... Fifteen. I am Fifteen."

She pouts and with a 'Hmph' she turns around and walks back into the bathroom.

"…"

'oh gods she is going to be staying here tonight...'

She comes back about ten minutes later in her 'night attire' of a white T shirt and said lacy black panties she had before.

"What the hell happened to the sweatpants you took with you-"

She claps once as she bounces over towards me, then with a grin she tugs me up by my collar.

"Hurk- what the hell are you-" she puts a finger over my lips to silence me.

I am roughly dragged away, then I slowly blink as I reach my bedroom.

"Yes, you are going to be sleeping here... alone. By yourself... without me... because I will be sleeping on the cou-"

She opens the door, and nudges me forwards.

"Neo... I'm not even slightly ready for bed yet... I still need to get a shower... which I don't feel comfortable with doing while you are here."

She narrows her eyes slightly with a pout.

"It's only six as well. If I went to bed right now, I'd wake up at like two Am."

She releases my collar and crosses her arms, then after a couple seconds of sulking, she points commandingly towards the bathroom.

I sharply inhale and rub my temple as I turn away. "You need to calm down. You are being exponentially bitchy right now."

I feel her pout more even without looking.

She taps my shoulder.

I glance over to her to see her looking up at me with the most innocent expression she can manage, eyes wide in a silent plead as her lip quivers slightly.

"…"

I let out a groan as I bring a hand up to my forehead, eyes closed as I think about how to respond to this.

"Fine, little shit." I finally growl. "Just let me take a shower first."

She does a small golf-clap of excitement and grins mischievously.

"But if you peek on me, I'm sleeping on the couch after I summon a monstrously strong alpha creep to punt you through the wall."

Her grin is lessened... slightly.

I point at my eyes then back to her as I slowly back up.

I pause as I realize something.

"…"

I walk past her and into my room to reach my dresser.

* * *

I narrow my eyes towards Neo, sitting on the couch with her hands folded in her lap, a large blush dusting her cheeks.

"Neo."

She flinches.

"Did you-"

She starts violently shaking her head 'no.'

"Then why are you blushing?"

She signs something at me._ "it's hot in here."_

I frown slightly, increasing my glare.

I hadn't heard the door open, or saw my opaque shower curtain move... nor had I heard the tell-tale shattering glass of her semblance.

I look at the clock to see that it is nearly seven, allowing my shoulders to slump, my glare subsiding.

"Ugh... fine then. Let's go."

She smiles brightly, then the room shatters as she appears next to me, then she grabs my wrist and tugs me away.

I wince as my shoulder collides with the doorframe.

"ow."

Neo trips me and with a spin sends me colliding face-first with the bed, the top of my head juuuust barely bumping the headboard. "Mmhp!"

I roll over.

"Stop being such a biiitch" I groan as I rub the top of my head.

She covers her mouth with her hands in an 'oh no' manner, then teleports over to me and kneels on the bed beside me, pressing my head against her chest as she rubs my head.

'O-oh... she isn't wearing a- w-wow...' I manage to break out of her grasp and audibly gulp as I slowly sink below the covers until only my eyes remain, Neo flopping down beside me, giving me a flirtatious glance before snuggling up beside me.

'My hormones aren't going to let me sleep much, are they?'

Her face presses against my neck as she places her body against my side.

"Really, what happened to your sweatpants?!"

'fuck.'

"O-OI! Watch your hands!"

* * *

Neo grins as she pulls a VHS tape from her bag.

"What are you doing?"

She points to the front where scribbled across in permanent marker is the words 'Neo's Big Hits.'

"…"

"Okay?"

She skips over to Tv and puts the tape into it, swapping the Tv over to another channel.

"I was watching that?"

She glances over her shoulder with a bored gaze that says 'Really?'

"I was watching it... vaguely... I was looking in the direction of the Tv at least."

She waves me off and presses play on the Vcr

She smiles brightly as the tv lights up, then shatters like glass as she appears next to me, my arm quickly grasped by her own and her head leaned on my shoulder.

_"The following program shows Real-Life individuals facing criminal charges. They are presumed Innocent until proven guilty."_

I glance over to Neo with a questioning expression as a black screen with white words cross the screen.

_"__For homicide detectives, the clock starts ticking the moment they are called. Their chance of solving a murder is cut in half if they don't get a lead within the first 48 hours"_

"_Neo._" I hiss. "Did you kill the people on that tape?"

The corners of her mouth turn upwards as she innocently smiles at me.

I narrow my eyes at her.

She lets out a silent laugh and waves me off again, opening her mouth briefly to cause a speech bubble to appear beside it via her semblance. _"I just recorded a couple of these and named it that to scare you again!"_

"Why are you like this?"

She just smiles brighter.

"Why do you torment me like this?"

She smushes her face into my shoulder.

'ah yes.' I frown. 'I guess this is just my life now.'

* * *

**YOOOOO how's it going everyone~ it's me, your average author guy! Anyways, I'm here to give you this chapter! This actually is the last thing I have prepared for a while... so that's fun! Maybe this will stop me from procrastinating further on chapter 11? **


	11. Chapter 11: The Tournament (Part 1)

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

I glare over my shoulder at Neo who gives me a simple thumbs up with a twinkle in her eyes.

Crowds pass around us, all making their way to their seats.

"Yes, yes. I'll beat them up." I sigh.

She steps forwards and looks like she is about to envelope me into a hug, but I duck out of the way and speed walk towards the 'contestant door'.

'Must. Not. Get. Embarrassed!'

The door closes behind me, leaving a pouting serial killer in my wake.

The thirty-two contestants are called out to the arena... it's big... and I'm getting slightly nervous.

Neo might have prepared me for the fights, but nothing could prepare me for this stage fright- oh my gods she is in the front row with a large sign that says 'kick their ass, babe!'… I want to fucking die.

I really can't pay attention to whatever they are saying about having 'good fights' or talking about anniversaries... oh look, there's a big screen up there with the tournament brackets...

Oh cool, I'm fighting Sky on the first round... and the champion is fighting Crystal.

Fun.

* * *

I sit alone in the locker room, hands folded in my lap as I wait for my fight, my blood pumping loudly in my ears and a sickening feeling steadily resting in my lower stomach.

I'm honestly glad that I didn't eat breakfast... Neo told me not to and it was a really good call apparently.

There's a huntsman standing with his arms crossed near the wall, making sure that we don't do anything to the other competitors or their gear while we are fighting.

"You're going down, _Vermilion_."

Or he should be. But apparently 'being annoyed' isn't enough to get him to step in... even though I wish he would stab this fucking little bitch bastard motherfucking dick sucking cun-

I take a moment to inhale deeply, then exhale slowly.

I turn my head slowly to look at the someone who nearly caused me to go into such a feral rage that even Neo would be a little unnerved at the ways I would corpse-ify him... primarily kicking him in the dick so hard his vertebrae pop out of his mouth like a pez dispenser... i'm getting a little more violent, i blame Neo, but honestly this bastard is just asking for it. "Do you need something Cardin?"

"I'm going to obliterate you in front of the masses! You won't be able to show your face in Vale for YEARS! All they're gonna see is the little pathetic bitch who got embarrassed by the superior warrior."

"Close your mouth. I can smell your breath from all the way over here." I deadpan.

Veins on his forehead pulse as he narrows his eyes, he reaches for the mace at his waist. "You little-"

***Ahem.***

The huntsman clears his throat... actually I remember him from last year, he was that guy that professor Branwen had help when we he took us out to kill captured beowolves.

"Tch-" Cardin lowers his hand and walks away.

The corners of my mouth turn upwards. I am fairly confident about winning this tournament... round one I have to fight sky, then next round I fight Cardin- because he is fighting Russel and we all know how that is going to go, then... I don't know who I'm going to fight... maybe dove? But then he'd have to beat that fast-smug girl.

On the other side, my possible opponents are Yang, Crystal, and the champion... but luckily all of them have to fight each other... Crystal vs the champion first, theeen in the semi-finals, Yang... because I believe that she will honestly make it there.

I roll my eyes with a scoff. 'honestly. Cardin thinking that he has any chance is pretty funny... I mean, I get why he is a prick, his semblance makes him stronger the more he thinks he is superior to others...buuut semblances seem to be based off personality somewhat? I don't really think that's true to be honest, but I'm going to use it as an excuse for him being an asshole before his semblance.'

"Will Lucas Vermilion and Sky Lark please proceed to the arena." A voice states from the speaker in the ceiling.

I get up, briefly checking my gauntlets, then walk out of the room. 'oh gods oh gods oh gods my stomach.'

Sky flashes me a cocky grin. "You stand no chance!"

'didn't I kick Cardin's ass on repeat in class?'

I roll my eyes as we make our way outside, a wave of cheers reaching us. 'let's just get this bullshit over with.'

I continue walking forwards as sky stops behind me, then when I get a reasonable distance away I turn around.

**"On the left side, of signal academy's second year we have Sky Lark! And on the right side, also from Signal's Second year we have Lucas Vermilion!"**

Cheers assault my ears once more as Sky readies his halberd, it looks a little clunky, and he has only just added a gun to the top, but it works. 'just focus on the fight... come on, you can do this! Just focus solely on beating Sky... we are back in class... just a regular spar...'

**"Three... two... one..."**

**"BEGIN!"**

'with the announcer- I mean, Qrow... not an announcer... just Qrow... being very loud. Just a regular day at class.'

"HRAAAAGH!" Sky roars as he charges forwards, swinging the bladed part of the halberd towards my neck.

I take a deep breath an exhale. 'just like any other day. Dodge his strikes to make him feel inadequate and then take him out in the most embarrassing way possible. Just like Cardin.'

I duck under it, but with a twirl he spins it around and goes for a diagonal slash, causing me to lean to the right and turn my body, allowing it to fly harmlessly past me.

**"It appears that Sky has the upper hand!"** The commentator announces. **"All Lucas can do is dodge!"**

I let out a disinterested hum as I weave through several stabs aimed for my chest, without really moving my arms from their resting position.

Sky decides that this isn't working, so he hops back and starts shooting several fire dust rounds at me... but they are all avoided as I step forwards, and with a flick of my wrist, slam my hand into the underside of the halberd and send it soaring out of his grasp and out of the arena.

**"It seems that Sky was disarmed!"**

He freezes for a moment, but grits his teeth and tries to punch me in the face, only for me to catch his fist easily, and can only gasp as I step under his arm and twist it behind his back in one fluid movement.

I push him forwards, towards the edge, catching the elbow of his other arm as he tries to strike me with it, then with a simple shove I toss him off the raised platform.

**"SKY LARK HAS BEEN ELEMENTATED THROUGH RING OUT!"**

**"Lucas Vermilion is the WINNER!"**

"Mn." I absentmindedly hum as I turn around and walk back to the locker room.

* * *

I look up at the small screen showing the fight between Crystal and Coco... Crystal is getting utterly demolished... it started well, with her pulling out dozens of tiles from the floor, but literally one blast from the minigun tore through them as Crystal quickly used them as a shield... Coco's minigun seems much stronger than it has any right to be considering how fast it shoots... anyways, the minigun tore into Crystal's aura, and in a small burst it was lowered to nearly forty percent... then in the brief respite of bullets, Crystal blasts forwards, using the flooring to change Coco's footing and knock the barrel of the minigun away from her, allowing her to get close.

Coco shifts the minigun into a handbag.

A _handbag_!

With one swing she knocks down Crystal and sends her back smashing into the floor.

"…"

Crystal kips-up but catches the handbag to the chin, then a heeled kick to the stomach, knocking her aura below twenty percent.

Even Cardin is slightly unnerved that the number one person in our class didn't even get a single hit in.

'saving my power for her at the end is probably a good idea...'

'and why does every girl feel the need to fight in HEELS?! Excuse me WHAT?! First Neo and this girl?! LIKE WHAT?! ISN'T IT HARD TO WALK IN THOSE?! WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED TO FIGHT IN THEM?!'

'I suppose I see the need with Neo... she needs it to look taller.' I let out a snort.

* * *

"Will Cardin Winchester and Lucas Vermilion please come to the Arena."

'oh gods it's happening again!' I internally cry as I get up and walk out of the locker room.

"Listen here, Vermilion." He growls as we make our way down the long winding hallways to the arena. "You _are_ going to lose this match."

"I've beaten you repeatedly in class... and I wasn't even trying." I scoff with a small eye roll.

"No... you don't understand... I saw you walking around Vale a while back with someone... a little pink haired girl... if you don't lose, something _bad_ might happen to her."

I begin to say something, but I close my mouth with a frown.

"Do you understand?" He snarls.

"Yeah, I do." I growl.

"Good."

'I have nothing to fear, Neo could easily kill you, Cardin... and she probably will... I'm not going to say anything though because you, yourself got into this mess... but that doesn't mean I'm not going to absolutely trash you for even daring to try and blackmail me.'

**"On the left, the one who knocked his opponent out of bounds with a single blow- Cardin Winchesteeer! And on the right side, the one who beat his foe without taking a single point of Aura Loss, Lucas Vermilion!"**

**"Three... Two... One..."**

**"BEGIN!"**

Cardin had been steadily growing this entire time, so now he is close to nine feet.

"Heh." Cardin laughs as he runs forwards and swings his mace downwards. "You better not dodge this VERMILIOOON!"

A vicious grin slowly makes its way across my face. 'I am going to enjoy taking you apart in front of a live audience.'

**"What's this? Is there perhaps a grudge between these two students?! How exciting!"**

I step forwards, then with a small twist I pivot around his strike so i am standing beside him, facing the same way he is. 'Lesser Power Smash.'

"Wh-" my elbow slams into his side, causing him to gasp slightly as the wind is knocked out of him.

My shin makes contact with the back of his knee, bringing him to a kneel.

"You made a big mistake, Cardin." I lowly growl as I land a palm strike on his cheek that snaps his head to the side.

He begins shrinking slightly.

He hops away, but a flurry of bullets catch him as he lands a fair distance away from me.

"You'll regret that!" He snarls as he launches a wave of fire at me from the head of his mace which he slams onto the ground.

I quickly go around it and make my way to his side, backhanding a swing from his mace to deflect it.

I land a quick punch right in his gut, causing him to hunch over slightly, then with an uppercut he stumbles backwards, clutching his nose, but I am already upon him again, lashing out with a brutal right and left hook which rattles his jaw, by this point he has nearly shrunk back to his normal size.

I land a snap kick to his stomach which causes him to slide backwards, his mace dropping from his hands as he winces.

I blur forwards again, grabbing his face as he tries to regain his balance, and slam the back of his head against the tiled arena.

'looking good, he still has around forty-five percent...'

My foot is placed under his back so I kick upwards, bringing him back into a standing position as I land two more punches to his face.

As he sways back and forth as if a puppet on a string I grab his wrist, sweep his legs, and twist him over my back, and with a single spin I hurl him towards the edge of the arena, a large blue circle appears with elaborate writing around the inside of the rim, his back makes contact with it and as he passes through it, his speed quadruples... causing him to become a blur that smashes into the stone wall below the spectator's stands... of course, a hard-light barrier appears and causes him to bounce off it and land in a heap on the floor.

I look over to the large screen displaying our auras for the spectators... Cardin's at just three percent... while mine at Ninety-Six.

I roll my shoulders and turn around walking back out of the arena as the announcer breaks from his stunned silence. **"Lucas Vermilion shows his strength and brutality and defeats his opponent through both aura loss AND ring out! I certainly wouldn't want him angry at me~"**

As I make my way back to the locker room I get a message. ***Ping***

I pull out my scroll with a frown.

_Neo: "That made me wet :)." _

I take a moment to type out my response.

_Lucas: "Stop."_

* * *

'Smug girl is my next fight... is it wrong that I don't know her name and I really don't care?'

'it has been a while since my fight with Cardin, about thirty five minutes, luckily I have regenerated some of my MP... but was it really worth spending around five hundred on Cardin of all people? Probably, yes... just to make a statement... but I wont be at my peak when I fight Coco.'

"Lucas Vermilion and Levi Bress, please come to the arena."

I look up to the speaker in the ceiling and shrug as I stand up. 'ah. So that is her name.'

I make my way through the halls and let out a small hum as I pass through the door into the arena, the crowd's cheers meeting me... am I popular or something?'

**"This next match is bound to be impressive!"**

I stop as Levi makes her way out of the door on the other side of the arena, she skips into the arena and stops around thirty feet ahead of me.

She flashes me a smug smile.

**"On the left side, we have Lucas Vermiliooon! Throughout this tournament his aura hasn't even dropped below ninety five percent! And on the right size, Levi Bress! She has blown through this tournament with a smile on her face! Taking out all her opponents in less than ten seconds! Will this match end up like all of those before? Or will Lucas' monstrous strength and dexterity be enough to keep up with the brown blur?!"**

Levi lets out a laugh. "Don't feel too bad about me taking you out so quickly, you are strong. So, I'm going all out."

**"Levi has just revealed that she has been holding back her full speed throughout this entire tournament! Incredible! What will Lucas do to counter this?"**

"I've been holding back as well." I state with a small frown.

**"It appears that this fight will be a deciding match in the tournament! Will the speed demon or the skillful hunter come out on top?!"**

**"Three... Two... One..."**

I clench my fists as Levi lowers her body slightly, her grin faltering briefly as she seemingly gets more serious... the most serious I have ever seen her actually...

**"BEGIN!"**

She _disappears_.

Only to re appear right in front of me, several loud explosions echoing out behind her as her footsteps shatter the stone tiles and leave craters.

My eyes widen as her fist makes its way towards my face, in almost slow motion... a large grin on her face as her attach inches closer and closer...

I react immediately, on reflex, a large runic circle filled with ancient letters springs to life, her hand skims across and causes her to over-extend, the circle cracking under the pressure and nearly shattering.

My foot lashes out and smashes into her ankle as she widens her eyes.

My hand slams into the back of her head, using her earlier momentum and the pivot of my foot to send her head over heels out of the arena.

She her back smashes into the wall behind me as the hardlight dust cracks and shudders, her aura making itself visible before dissipating as well... then she promptly slides down the wall and bumps her head on the floor.

I freeze. 'what the hell did I just-'

I look behind me to see Levi roll forwards and rub her head in a sitting position.

"…" everything is silent for a moment.

Then the colosseum erupts into cheers.

**"Incredible! In an intense battle that lasted but a moment, a fight that showed similarities to battling samurai in ancient Mystralian mythology, Lucas Vermilion won over Levi Bress through Ring-Out and Aura-Loss! And while the fight lasted less than a second, we will need some time to fix the destruction caused to the arena. Please bear with us!"**

I look down at my hands and open and close them. 'how the hell did I do that?'

I look up to the aura-monitor to see Levi's predictably at Zero, but mine at around forty percent.

* * *

_Neo: Nice job, Babe, I was a bit nervous for that one! Kind of surprised you pulled off a high-level aura-technique though~ impressive! I never knew you learned things so quickly! I wonder how you learning stuff quickly is going to affect us in the bedroom~"_

_Lucas: "Hold up. You know what I did? What the hell was it?"_

_Neo: "Oh, no reaction at all? Damn :C anyways, you pulled off some 'Aura-Reinforcement'. It drains aura pretty quickly, but it allows you to punch above your weight class for a moment, to put it into simple terms, you know how when you activate your aura, you can choose to increase your physical abilities by 70-80%? Basically, you supercharge that to like 200-300% instead... but the cost in aura for maintaining it is thrown completely out the window with diminishing returns... so let's say maintaining your aura's enhancements takes up 1% of your maximum aura for every minute or so of fighting...instead, it now takes up 30% of your aura for every minute of fighting... good for dealing with strong things in short bursts, it's really what separates the huntsMEN from the students, but it's not very cost-effective."_

_Lucas: "70-80%?! What the fuck?! I can barely get 40-50% out of it!"_

_Neo: "Ah. Right. Signal student. Your mastery over aura is pretty shit right now...it'll get better, but we'll talk about this later. I'll make you stronger! I already have ideas for... 'endurance' training~"_

_Neo: "Anyways, me trying to fuck you aside, I'm proud of you Lu. I really am. Don't feel so bad about only getting 40-50%, because after all, that guy you thrashed last round seemed to only get like 20-ish~ Aura is a finicky mistress and all that~"_

_Neo: "Keep kickin ass! Love you!"_

_Lucas: "Don't worry... although Levi made me use around a third of my semblance's energy to stop her, I should still be able to pull through... I just have to beat this Velvet girl as easily as possible... I'm just going to toss her out of the arena. Like, that thing I did to hurl Cardin faster? But immediately as the round starts..."_

_Neo: "Wow. Dick move."_

_Lucas: "Ah yes, I'll take that into consideration miss-kidney-punch."_

_Neo: "You had aura, stop being such a baby!"_

_Lucas: "AURA DOESN'T FULLY PROTECT AGAINST ATTACKS NEO, STRONG ONES- Like yours and I suppose smashing into the wall at like 300 hundred miles an hour- STILL LEAVE BRUISES."_

_Neo: "Which are then healed by your aura."_

_Lucas: "Still hurts."_

_Neo: "Well, some things just hurt. You just have to accept that. Your nose bleeding at random, hitting your pinky toe on the leg of a table, when you eventually pin me down, thrust deep in me and break my hyme-_

I power down my scroll with a blank expression.

* * *

**"On the left we have LUCAS VERMILIOOOON! And on the right, we have Velvet Scarlitina!"**

Standing in front of me is a pale girl with long brown hair, wearing a beret, hanging at her waist is a camera, she wears primarily brown and black with brass covered metal covering certain parts of her clothing like her upper arms and the front of her shoes.

She looks really nervous, like she is also cracking under the pressure of so many people looking at her... but she is pretty strong... she seemingly copies a person's fighting style and can use it in future fights... so that's a little dangerous... she has probably memorized how I fight already through the Tv in the locker rooms.

**"Three... Two... One..."**

**"BEGIN!"**

Velvet gets launched out of the arena immediately as an angled rune appears under her, she lands on her feet, but noticeably off the platform.

"…"

"…"

**"Lucas Vermilion wins through ring-out."** The announcer sighs, probably disappointed at how anti-climactic that was.

* * *

**Ah yes, have this. **

**Anyways I have realized something about myself, I procrastinate, basically panic and am like 'oh fuck oh shit! I posted my last chapter prepared and the next one is only like 1000 words in! What will I do for next week?! Then I promptly write 3 chapters in like 5 days... then I repeat... what the fuck is wrong with me?**

**Welp. See you all next week! Or, y'know... in like 3-4 days if I get extremely bored and decide to post chapter 12... only bitches and organized people have schedules! And I am neither!**

…

**Okay, maybe a little bit of the prior, but not enough to have a schedule.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Tournament (Part 2)

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

**Mp: 6957/10560**

I have regenerated around three hundred since the start of the tournament... but I still don't know if this is going to be enough... with this I could create a barrier around her, then use Runic Wrench Magic to shove the circle- and her- outside... but what if she breaks the barrier with her minigun... it implies that it isn't indestructible... and each shot from her minigun hits like a fucking sniper round so she could probably demolish it in a single burst...

My safest bet would be to use my grimm cards and set up Grimmlands... the creeps and beowolves should be enough to knock her out.

'Let's see here... Decoy Rune is sixty, then Grimmlands is five hundred to cover the entire arena... then to summon all of my creeps, it's a total of seven hundred... so in all, summoning my grimm takes twelve hundred and sixty. Leaving me with around five-nine-zero-eight if I count the extra two hundred or so I recharge during the hour long break I am about to get... I might as well toss in an Alpha Beowolf as well for Eight hundred... it'll probably be slightly weaker than my alpha creep because its abilities are only increased by fifty percent instead of three hundred, buuuut it will still do better than the regular creeps. So two thousand and sixty to start off with.

I glance up to see Yang using the recoil of her gauntlets to jet around the hail of bullets, but it appears that she is unable to get close and isn't capable of dodging _all _of them.

Coco's weapon seems to change its damage actually... it used to deal like five or six percent with a single bullet, but yang just took three shots and barely lost two percent... is that her semblance? To increase the damage of her gun? Or did she just use a different kind of dust in those bullets?

'Is Yang trying to get her to run out of ammo? That's pretty smart... not gonna lie...'

I notice Coco's aura take a hit, then Yang takes a small barrage that knocks off thirty percent of her aura, it seems Coco realized what I did as well.

'so it IS her semblance! Some sort of aura-imbuement... if I just dodge, I'll come out on top in the aura-exchange.

'well, we have an hour to rest after this fight... and I can only pray that Yang drags this out as long as she can to grant me even more time.'

Coco dashes forwards and folds the minigun back into handbag form, then promptly slams it into Yang's Chin, making her aura drop to below twenty percent.

"…"

I let out a long sigh. 'I would have rather faught Yang in the final match... she did well, bringing this girl's aura down to about seventy, but all of the damage she did is going to be gone well within the hour-long break.'

'ah well.' I shrug. 'time for planning.'

* * *

"Will Coco Adel and Lucas Vermilion please come to the arena."

'oh gods. It's time.'

I get up and slowly walk towards the exit.

"Oi kid."

I look back to the huntsman.

"Good luck." He grins.

I smile briefly. "I'll probably need it."

* * *

**"On the left side, we have Lucas Vermilion! The one who has blurred throughout the tournament defeating several other impressive contenders seemingly effortlessly! And on the other side, we have Coco Adel! The resident champion of the tournament! She has also faught against several impressive fighters, but has come out on top throughout! But will she be able to defeat the challenger in front of her?!"**

Coco tugs her sunglasses down slightly and looks over the rim, she wears a long-sleeved brown colored shirt with a frilly collar and a black single strapped waist cincher. She has black trousers that have golden lining around the pocket and ribbons attached to the back of a golden zipper seam around her knees.

She has dark brown hair, but has a wavy lock of hair that trails down past her face that has been dyed a caramel color.

"Huh... so you are this 'Lucas Vermilion', hm?" She asks with a slightly coy smile. "You look smaller in person."

I frown slightly. "You are wearing heels."

"And?" She asks with a smug grin. "I look fabulous in them."

"Eh. six out of ten."

She points at me and good naturedly scoffs. "You sassy bitch."

I shrug with a small smile.

We are both practically ignoring the announcer's ramblings.

"So, you've been to one of these before, right?" I ask.

"That's what champion implies." She snarks.

"Oh good, I just wanted to ask... is the announcer always-"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"You go to Signal, Right?" Coco asks.

"Yeah."

"Hrm, yeah I thought I saw you around... didn't they call you the 'Weakest' for a while?" She continues.

"They did." I nod.

She slowly smiles. "Well, then you did pretty well getting this far. You beat someone I didn't know if I could beat."

"You beat a couple I would find annoying to beat as well." I agree.

"It's a shame that I'm about to knock you out here and now." She states as she slowly smirks. "Momma needs that prize money to buy her a few new outfits!"

"Well, you are going to have a hard time because this is the last match... now I don't have to conserve energy anymore."

"Oh?" Coco asks. "You are telling me that you were conserving energy throughout the entire tournament?"

"Yeah. Let's just say... the Schnee semblance isn't the only one that takes slain enemies and turns them into allies."

"Ominous!" Coco grins as places a hand on her waist.

"…"

"…"

"…"

I awkwardly look to the side as the Announcer continues to ramble on and on.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! JUST START THE FIGHT!" Coco roars to the stand.

"…"

***Ahem* **She coughs to regain her focus.

**"Rude." **The announcer sighs.

"But she's right!" Someone calls out from in the crowd.

**"Fine Fine... the final match of the Vale Regional Tournament will start in... Three... Two... One..."**

**"Zero."**

Coco immediately shifts her handbag into its minigun form and begins to rev it up, but I simply snap my fingers.

She freezes for a moment as a MASSIVE spinning runic circle appears over the entire arena.

**"What's this? It appears that Lucas had been holding back massively! Is he perhaps going to use some sort of secret technique?!"**

Several bone spikes jut up from the ground as the stone tiles are replaced with black grass and dirt.

**"He has changed the very arena itself! Incredible!"**

Coco seems caught off guard by the sudden shift and doesn't fire for a moment... not that she could, the stone spikes have given me ample cover from her weapon.

Several grey creeps with black masks appear, along with an alpha beowolf.

**"Lucas has summoned some type of grimm into the arena! Oh, my gods! Is that- His semblance seems to be genetic much like the Schnee semblance... allowing him to summon past foes under his control. I never expected to see another like it, but if it was accomplished once, I suppose it could always appear again." **

I blink at a second voice in the announcer box.

"Lower her aura to twenty five percent or knock her out of bounds." I command to the horde.

**"It's incredible, Professor Ozpin, to think that there is a semblance that grows stronger by fighting grimm! But what does he hope to accomplish with so few? Couldn't the Schnee semblance summon dozens upon dozens of grimm at a time?"**

"Professor Ozpin?!" Coco shouts, clearly, she wasn't paying attention either... but I remember the announcer saying that he had a special guest for this last match somewhere amongst his ramblings.

The grimm blur across the field.

**"It appears that while the Schnee semblance focus on quantity... this boy's focuses on quality. He has summoned three creeps with an alpha, then an alpha beowolf as well... the stunning thing is that each creep appears to be nearly as fast as a regular alpha beowolf... while that creep alpha exceeds it multiple times."**

Coco widens her eyes as the creep barrels through a wall of bone spikes to get to her.

**"It also appears to surpass it in raw power as well."** Ozpin notes.

Coco is forced to shrink her weapon back to a bag in order to dodge.

'a little over five thousand left...'

Coco smashes her bag onto the head of one of the lesser creeps and winces, the head of another barely scraping past her side as she is forced to fling herself out of the way, the alpha beowolf lands behind her, using one of the larger bone spikes as a springboard and slams its clawed hand into her back. "GAH-"

That single blow did about five percent of her aura.

She whirls around and with a small hop backwards she transforms her bag back into its Gatling gun. ***RATATATATATA***

It quickly whirls up and shoots right at the alpha beowolf, Coco's aura taking a small hit as it dodges a couple bullets but a few stray ones pierce it's knee, forcing it to stop dodging for a moment and to accept the hail of bullets that bisect it down the middle.

It turns to grey smoke that disperses as the creep alpha headbutts her, dealing around six percent.

She whirls around, smashing the back of her minigun into the alpha, sending it reeling for a moment before getting annihilated by her gun and semblance combo.

I, of course, haven't just been standing idly by while she does this, so I launch my special technique.

'Lesser Power Smash times three... sharpen times three... all in all, my fist is going to be dealing around twelve times damage... because lesser power smash doesn't say it_ doesn't _stack. I had actually purchased two extra copies from the shop during the break just for the wording.'

My fist slams into her side and launches her across the arena and through a couple of the protruding bone spikes, she manages to right herself mid-air and turns to me, revving up her minigun, a couple bullets hit me, but I quickly dive behind a couple bone spikes and continue my way through the dark terrain.

'DEAR GODS! HOW DOES SHE HAVE SO MUCH AURA?!'

The crowd of course, loves this, so they are cheering.

'she took out my alphas and one of my basic creeps so all I have left are just two basics... and her aura has been lowered considerably due to semblance use and my attacks... it's setting at around thirty five percent...'

She arcs the minigun across the arena, cutting down several bone spikes and killing my two remaining creeps.

'shit.'

The chainsaw of bullets comes ever closer.

'ah well, kaboom time~'

Several orange strands of letters appear on the floor around her, looking like cracks or a spider's web.

She stops firing for a moment... but nothing happens.

'with my remaining energy... this.'

The crowd 'oohs' and 'aaahs'

Coco realizes nothing is coming, so she naps her head up with a snarl, continuing to saw down the spikes... she finishes sawing them all down, but I'm not there anymore... am I?

I blur down from the sky, large wings made of circle joints and long segments of ancient writing that act as feathers.

My heel crashes into the back of her head as I do an aerial flying-dropkick, her face smashing into the black grass and dirt below.

My wings flap, sending me hurtling backwards... then I just wait.

**"Lucas Vermilion wins through Aura-Loss!"**

**"Impressive. His semblance is quite versatile."**

I let out a long sigh, the created field around us slowly decaying back into simple stone tiles, my wings disappearing into simple motes of light.

I reach down to the girl and help her up.

"Damn you and your bullshit semblance." She growls.

"You did twenty percent of my aura in less than a second... you have no right to complain." I frown.

"Tch." She scoffs. "Eh, that's true. Good match, kid."

"I'm only a year younger than you."

"So?" She asks with a cheeky grin.

I shrug and walk out of the arena.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**Win the VRT:**  
**The Valean Regional Tournament is coming up this year, and what a coincidence! Your teacher thinks you are all ready to participate! What fun!**

**Objectives:**  
**Come in third place: [x]**

**Bonus Objectives: **  
**Come in second place: [x]**  
**Come in first place: [x]**

**Rewards:**  
**['Friend on the Other Side' card, +500 Sp, +500 Maximum Mp]**

**Bonus rewards 1:**  
**['Night's Arsenal' Card, +250 Sp, +250 Maximum Mp]**

**Bonus Rewards 2: **  
**[1 Serious Summons Card Pack, +1250 Sp, +500 Maximum Mp, +1% Mp Regenerated every hour.]**

'I'll look at those later...'

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I open the door to my apartment.

The tournament was hard, mentally exhausting, and just annoying in general, but now I don't have the eyes of hundreds on me! That's great! I wonder if I'm trending on Twitter...

I walk immediately to the fridge. I hadn't eaten or drunk much all day. I open the fridge.

Neo pokes out from behind the door, holding up a sign she probably created with her semblance. _"Have my babies."_

'I'm not even surprised anymore...'

I blankly stare at her with half lidded eyes as I pull a soda from the fridge, coincidentally, placed right beside her head. "Bish... you'd be a shitty parent."

She lets out a gasp and puts her hands up to her mouth as if I said something Absolutely SCANDALOUS, then quickly signs out a response as she climbs out of the fridge. _"I-I would not! I would be a great parent!"_

"Okay then, let's do a little scenario, then." I scoff before taking a brief pause to absolutely chug about half the bottle of the stinging lemon-lime liquid, I let out a small gasp before continuing. "Everything is going well, we have a nice home, a child with another one on the way, and it's a great day! Our son-slash-daughter goes to preschool today! But their first day is bad! Some snot nosed brat pushed little Kuro and made them cry! Your response... would most likely be to go out and murder said fucking child."

Neo holds up a finger with a large frown. _"First. We are not naming our child a fucking generic ass basic bitch name like 'Kuro'. And Second: WHAT PART OF STANDARDS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! I WOULDN'T KILL A CHILD!"_

"Okaaay?" I slowly nod. 'where is it? Where is the part that she throws in to make me question her sanity-"

_"I'd kill their parents."_ She finishes with a satisfied nod.

'there it is.'

"You see, that's the problem, Neo! You can't solve all your problems with murder!" I sigh.

_"I can solve a large majority that way! But I'll admit, Murder isn't the answer for eeeeeverything, but definitely most." _She replies._ "Corrupt businessman blackmailing you? Murder him! You get betrayed by a huntsman who was actually working for the grimm the entire time? Kill him! You getting coerced into a marriage by some short, hot, smart, and sexy supermodel-esque girl who cares so deeply for you? Give her all your love and attention!"_

"Fair enough on the first two, and erasing the third from my memory completely. And why- or how- would a huntsman be 'working for the grimm'?" I ask.

She shrugs. _"Grimm get smarter with age, right? What if he- or she, I don't judge- is dating a grimm with big tits that is thousands of years old and looks like a human person?"_

"'Human Person'?"

_"I know what I said!"_

"Signed." I state with a slightly smug smile.

I get a light slap to the top of my head for my effort.

I slowly blink at her. "Anyways, your imagination is pretty wild. I mean, I would get some sort of ancient grimm mind-dominating someone into being their slave... after all, Apathys are just weaponized depression, who's to say that there isn't a grimm that can use mind control, but a- and I quote via how you were describing it- big titted goth grimm girlfriend? Really?"

She just pouts at me. _"I-It could happen!"_

"In that case, I wonder if I could trade you for it? It'd probably be less violent and murder-prone than you honestly." I snort good naturedly. "I'd be like a sitcom. Lucas and Grimmina Destroyer of Worlds! Or could it be... dare I say, a rom-com?!"

Her pout increases and she crosses her arms with narrowed eyes. _"Meanie."_

I simply shrug and walk out of the kitchen.

I flop down onto the couch with a huff. 'Tired.'

Neo simply grins mischievously and sits on my stomach, deciding that I am a good seat for her to watch Tv.

"Get off... you're heavy." I groan.

She slams her fist down on my chest with a glare.

"It had to be said. You weigh more than a cat, and those can restrict breathing as well." I shrug, "can you get off? I can't rest with you sitting on me."

She pouts down at me then shrugs before shattering like glass... little shards of her body raining down over me before dissipating into nothing.

'you know... I never realized how annoying that is... imagine if they STAYED and I had to sweep them up!'

I scratch my head where a particularly large piece landed, causing my forehead to itch.

I sit up with a sigh as my stomach growls loudly. "I'm making a sandwich, you want anything?"

Neo simply nods and holds up two fingers.

"Whatever I'm having?"

She nods again.

"Alright." I shrug as I stand up.

"Piss." I growl as I open the cabinet, glancing around the small wall separating my kitchen from the living room. "We are out of bread."

I shrug and grab a box of mac and cheese, poking it around the wall as well. "Will this do?"

Neo nods once more.

I let out a low hum and go grab a pan from the lower cabinets.

* * *

'alllright, Neo's gone back to Vale for a while, so now I can really observe my new cards!'

I look up to my laptop a picture of a steak being hit by a mallet is on the screen.

"Heh, masturbation joke."

I close out the tab and shrug as nothing else had really caught my fancy... oh, and I am absolutely trending on twitter by the way... people are debating who would win in a fight between me and that one girl who won the M.R.T (Mistral Regional Tournament) the past two years... I think her name was Pyrric Nick or something? That's definitely wrong, but I do know that it is somewhat like that... a Py then her last name starts with an N.

Anyways... Cards.

I pull out the first one I got 'Friend on the Other Side'.

The card art is a simple... like black rip in reality with a single red glowing eye in the darkness.

**Friends on the Other Side (10,000) {Dimensional}**  
**Grants you a b̸e̵n̵e̶f̴i̴c̵i̵a̶l̶ ̵e̶f̶f̵e̵c̶t̴. (One Time Use, cannot be evolved or upgraded.)**

"…"

"Ominous. But it does say 'Beneficial'… soooo card god, what does this do? Turn me into an abomination tentacle werewolf monster increasing my strength several fold? Technically meaning that it is benefiting my strength?"

"…"

"Alright, don't answer me then, bish. I just won't use it then."

**[the card has been activated by an outer power.]**

The card disappears into red motes of light.

**{Hold up, I wasn't going to say anything but what?! What does- oh... oh god- eh... you'll be fine... she'll never let you die, at least.}**

"pardon?"

**[You feel like you are being watched.]**

The hairs on the back of my neck raise briefly, and I slowly look around the room... nothing is there.

I narrow my eyes slightly.

**{You won't find it. Don't waste your time. Just go on with your normal life. They won't do anything to you... it's too lazy to bother.}**

"…"

'this semblance has been giving me a load of shit. If I wasn't looking for quest completion, I wouldn't have been kidnapped by Neo... now with this bullshit.'

**{Notice how it says 'FRIENDS on the other side'... Not 'Enemies who wish for your downfall and will feast on your flesh'.}**

I let out a small growl and look back to the other card via quest rewards.

**{But eh, I feel like you getting that card wasn't **_**entirely**_** random, so I'll grant you another as payment.}**

'you are still going to give me stuff if I get molested by Neo, right?'

**{Oh, absolutely. I don't go back on my word.}**

A new card forms in my hand in front of the 'Night's Arsenal'

**Summon Worthless Fallen:** **(500*) {Dimensional}**  
**Summon a 'Fallen Angel' which has been slain in her own world, she doesn't have to listen to you, but she is forbidden from killing you. But beware because she is kind of a bitch, and your friends don't have that sort of protection. If you can win her loyalty (Or affection, I don't judge, I'm a card.) she might become a worthy ally due to her natural affinity in slaying creatures of darkness(Summons Mittelt, a two-winged fallen angel who was killed because she sassed an annoying red-head) (Lasts 10 minutes for every 500 Mp used when summoning.) (Literally just a pocket Loli) **

"…"

The picture is of a twin-tailed girl in a gothic lolita costume styled similarly to a Mystralian maid, she wears white stockings, has blue eyes, and a long strand of hair that goes over her face.

Oh yeah, she also has two large black feathered wings on her back and a pink spear in her hand.

I shrug and put the card into the deck. 'eh, six out of ten, sort of my type... oh right. I have that one 'The Strongest' card as well that I can use... I should probably use it more often but Neo has been around super often so I really haven't had time.'

'maybe I should tell her the intricacies of my semblance so I can have more freedom?'

"Pfft- nah."

I look to the last card. It shows four drastically different weapons with the outline of a fifth in between them all.

**Night's Arsenal (Cost-Depending on Choice)** **{Dimensional}**  
**Allows you to summon one of four weapons, each having a different cost. (You may summon more than one blade at a time, and if you summon all four, they combine into an even stronger blade, the Night's Edge. You keep your summoned weapons for 4 weeks, or until this card is used again.**

**Light's Bane: (2500) A purple Shortsword forged from some sort of evil metal, it deals additional damage to aura and even more to creatures of light.**  
**Muramasa: (4000) A long katana with a blue blade, it has been enchanted to swing faster and it always emits a warm blue light.**  
**Blade of Grass: (6000) a green Longsword made of plant matter that is capable of poisoning foes on a successful cut, Creatures normally immune to poison can still be effected, however, if you fail to do any physical damage, the poison's effect will not activate.**  
**Fiery Greatsword: (8000) A Greatsword forged from metal found in the deepest pits of hell, the blade has an outer shell made out of solid fire that morphs and licks along the inner core, burning well above three thousand degrees.**  
**Night's Edge: a dark purple single-edged sword that radiates power, if you manage to create this, you will be hard-pressed to find a foe that can stand in your way.**

'hey, this is pretty good... I should probably try it now before open the Serious Summons card pack or it will get locked in the recesses of my deck for several months... that sort of happened with that one blue haired dumb girl and my little dragon friend... I should probably use them again...'

I slowly nod. 'I should totally evolve Jyarimon again... I don't use him because he isn't really useful in a fight, but he isn't useful because I don't use him... it's an endless cycle of pain and destruction... plus I sort of want to see what he will evolve into...'

"Fuck it." I shrug, a new card appearing in my hand. "Jyarimon."

'how will I explain it to Neo when she inevitably pops in randomly in like a week?'

I tilt my head 'eh, I'll just say that it's a pet created by my semblance... and due to my energy maxing itself out every twenty-four hours, I can probably evolve this guy into his next form.

The red blob appears with a flash, it blinks its pitch-black eyes for a moment and flaps its ear-wings once before bouncing back and forth and letting out a happy "Pyu Pyu!"

"it's good to see you too!" I grin as the blob bounces up onto the couch and hops into me lap, much like a cat or small dog would.

I pull out my scroll. 'eh, it's only been like an hour since she left but I might as well clear up something.'

_Lucas: "So, how are you?"_

_Neo: "Fine, Fine... just sitting on this bullhead as it flies back to Vale."_

_Lucas: "I see... anyways, I got a pet... apparently."_

_Neo: "Send pictures. RIGHT NOW."_

_Lucas: "It's a little baby dragon blob thing that came from my semblance."_

_Neo: "SEND PICTURES DAMNIT!"_

I blink slowly.

I point the scroll down to the small 'digital monster' who looks up and smiles happily "Pyu!"

***Click***

_Lucas has attached an Image._

_Neo: "HOOOOLEY SHIIIIIT that's fucking cute! You said your semblance made that?! It doesn't look like a grimm... eh, I don't care, I just want to pet it!"_

_Lucas: "Need anything else?"_

_Neo: "Send nudes._"

I close my scroll with a deadpan.

'aaanyways... I can keep the blob out for a grand total of three- actually... maybe four if I include the regeneration I gain per hour- hours... and to evolve him again, I need...

**Must be summoned for 4 Days total (Can be summoned in increments if you don't have enough Mp to do the full time): 49:58:45 [ ]**

'fifty more hours... I can evolve this thing EASILY in like thirteen days...'

'I mean... with Summer here, and our final test is done, I don't actually have to go to school until like... September?'

'…'

'oh gods I don't have to go to school until September... N-Neo can just tug me along on whatever bullshit she wants now! I CAN'T USE THE EXCUSE OF SCHOOL TO STAY ON PATCH!'

"Oh no..." I whisper as I get slightly pale.

* * *

**Alight, so basically, FF decided to have ads in the middle of fucking CHAPTERS now, making me go absolutely feral! Like, it also is in the fanfic selectors so its like 'Oh look, a cool fanfic' *AD* oh look a 36 word RomanXRuby Fanfic! Disgusting! Oh wow! Would you look at that! Another**_** FUCKING AD**_**... but I can deal with those, those are fine, but when I'm reading about an intense fight scene only to get fucking cockblocked by a random ass ad for idfk a gay romance novel or something I get pretty fuckin *PISSED* **

**Also, who has two thumbs and totally predicted me posting this in 3-4 days?! **

**THIS GUY! **

**I finished chapter 13, and I am nearing completion of chapter 14, if I decide to post 13 sometime soon, I probably won't post 14 until 15 is nearly done.**

**Anyways, that has been my TED talk, see you all later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise Boss Fight

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

**System Update! Cards are now being balanced!**

'oh dear...'

**Card Changes:**

**Lesser Power Smash no longer stacks with itself.**

'FUCK!'

**Grimm Cards now cost more the more they have been upgraded.**

**Creep: 100 to 400**

**Beowolf Pup: 200 to 300**

**Beowolf: 300 to 500**

**Creep Alpha: 400 to 1600**

**Alpha Beowolf: 800 to 1400**

'FUUUUCK!'

**Friends on the other Side has granted you an additional 10% of your maximum aura.**

'eh. That's sort of nice...'

**[You are now being watched.]**

'not nice. NOT NICE'

I gently- and nervously- pet the head of Jyarimon... I should really think of a good name for him that just isn't his species name... or is... that his name? I don't fuckin know.'

'I should really work on evolving a couple more cards this summer... maybe find some deathstalkers... do that yearly quest that I have had for about a year now...'

'Y'know what? Fuck it! Re roll that! I'm not going to be able to find twenty death stalkers on patch! Those things are already rare when they AREN'T on an island in the middle of the fucking ocean... like, how would they even get out here?! Swim?! They'd sink to the bottom of the sea after taking one step into it.'

**The quest has been re-rolled. Time remaining until a new Yearly Quest is avaliable: 365 Days.**

I roll my eyes. 'swell. I guess I'll pick it up next summer.'

I let out a long sigh. 'ah well, I might as well open up that pack I got.

I reach into my shop and move to the 'Unopened Packs' section and tap on the Serious Summons pack.

I tear the top off it and give Jyarimon a brief pat on the head as it sleeps peacefully.

I pull out the cards.

The first is a card split into three sections, the first showing a man with his eyes closed, the next shows people with some sort of black film over their hands punching each other, and the last is just a man glaring at an unconscious dragon.

**Haki: (20000*) {Dimensional}**  
**Grants you the ability to use one of three special spirit-based powers from another world known simply as 'Haki' (This will 'infect' your world upon its use, allowing other people to develop haki as well) (You may use this card 3 times, each use after the first multiplying its cost by 2, after the final use, the card is transformed into a random legendary card.)**

"…"

"What?"

I look to the next card.

Its just a simple long purple scarf made out of wool with brown frayed ends and a single large eye crocheted near one of the ends.

**Worm Scarf (10000) {Dimensional}**  
**Reduces Incoming Damage by 17%!**  
**(Permanent until destroyed or re-cast)**

"…"

***Fwoosh***

A folded scarf appears beside me.

It appears that Jyarimon will only be staying for like thirty minutes today... well, unless I summon him later today for like an hour.

I wrap my new scarf around my neck and smile as it ruffles slightly under my movements.

'not only does it reduce damage taken by nearly a FIFTH, it also looks pretty nice plus feels silky and soft.' I note as I rub the end on my face.

The final card in the card pack has card art of just... rainbow seeds...

**Seeds of the Rainbow Fruit (15000) {Dimensional}**  
**Grants you the seeds of the mighty Rainbow-Fruit tree, a tree said to bear fruit which has special property of swapping in between seven flavors within a single bite... the flavors change depending on serving temperature, preparation, and even things such as altitude. The nectar of the fruit is so concentrated that just a single drop could turn a whole 80-foot pool into a huge bowl of fruit juice.**

"…" I blink slowly. 'Huh... that's... neat? I might have to try and grow one of those trees one day... if I am going to be honest, it would probably sell for thousands or maybe millions of lien.'

I continue petting Jyarimon upon putting my new cards into the deck.

The little dragon is purring in its sleep.

***Ping* **

**[you have reached the maximum rank in 'Slay Creeps']**

I slowly blink.

I pull out the new card I got.

**Summon Boss Monster: (Creep) {Boss Summon} (0*)**  
**Summons a 'Boss Creep' for you to slay for sweet loot, this card is one time use and requires no mana to use. (Note: Sometimes Boss Monsters drop physical loot beyond cards or upgrades to cards.)**

**[You may continue killing creeps in a repeatable quest to continue gaining boss cards.]**

**[Slay Creeps X] (Max)**  
**(0/10000) Creeps**  
**(0/2000) Creep Alphas**  
**Rewards: Summon Boss Monster (Creep) Card x1**

'huh... neat...'

I shrug and put the card back into my deck. 'I'll do that after some preparation... I'm going to at LEAST want a couple swords from Night's Armory, then a couple of guns via the Gun Gun.'

* * *

"Garbage... Garbage... Garbage... pretty good actually... then Garbage." I sigh as I pick the only gun I saw that had any real value, a 'Jakobs' 'Masher' it apparently functions like a shotgun but it's a pistol.

I let out a long sigh. 'alright, let's try this one last time, then.'

I had already crafted some weapons with 'Night's Arsenal', now I'm just trying to find a gun worthy of the badass that is 'me'.

***Bomph* *PIIIING***

I blink as an orange laser shines off one of the guns.

I immediately dash over to it.

**The Flood **  
***Legendary***  
**(Pistol)**  
**"Take Us" (Fully Automatic)**

'I've found my sidearm...'

The other guns are really worthless, none are above blue-tier.

The pistol I have found is a revolver... a fully-automatic revolver... it has some sort of blue holographic-like film around it that moves ever so slightly, as if it was imitating water... the revolver looks like a simple revolver, a long barrel with a simple grip, but the ring that normally covers your index finger goes from where it should normally start all the way to the end of the handle, making it cover all of my fingers.

I open it.

'Eight shots? That's a little strange...'

I activate 'lesser reload' and insert the speed-loader that appears in my hand, then I simply point at a tree.

***RATATATATATATATA***

A line is carved in the tree as the recoil knocks my hand up, it spit out all of those bullets in about a quarter of a second...

Also each bullet cleanly punched through the trunk of the tree, bypassing at bare minimum seven inches of wood.

'Damn... this thing will absolutely shred that boss.'

I smile briefly as I look down at my new gun.

'looks like I'll be fighting it tomorrow... this'll be fun! I wonder what sort of nonsense I'll get from it! Ooh! If I hit it with a Soul Punisher I wonder how many Evolution Stones I'll get from it!'

I scratch my chin with a mischievous grin 'hrm... but considering that it is a 'boss' I'll need to get much farther away from Patch than I normally go... eh, it should be manageable'

* * *

'Hrm...' I mentally hum as my scarf bellows behind me. 'is this far enough away?'

I slowly blink. 'it's about... ten miles? That should be fine~'

I pull out the card and channel all of the zero mana required into it.

It disappears into motes of light, and to my surprise, a health bar actually appears.

A creep the size of a horse drops onto the ground, it looks like a regular creep, but it actually has front limbs, two large wyvern-like wings that it uses to step forwards in my direction.

**A special quest has been received:**

**Boss Quest: Creep (One Time Only)**

**Defeat the Creep Dragon 0/1 [ ]**

**Rewards: +500 Mp, +500 Sp, ?, ?, Loot from its corpse.**

It lets out a small screech and lets up a hail of embers into the sky.

'is that... it? I mean... I guess it did sort of come from creeps, one of the weakest kinds of grimm... it's... not even a dragon... it's a wyvern. '

"Ah well." I shrug as I hold up a hand, Conjuring an orb of rainbow energy above my hand. "Soul Punisher."

**Bgm: Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "UNIVERSAL COLLAPSE" - Theme of Devourer of Gods (Final Form)**

'oh? They even gave it boss music?'

It raises up onto its hind legs and lets out another roar as it flaps its wings, charging right for me.

***SPAT***

The ground cracks as a large claw shoots from the ground and with a squeeze, it erases the front half of the grimm.

"OH, MY FUCKING GODS-"

**[Creep Dragon has awoken]**

The entire area splinters and cracks as a massive form frees itself from the earth, it has four legs, a long neck, large powerful wings, instead of the stubby tail that regular creeps have, this one is long and whip like, with a four-pronged grasper at the very tip.

It lets out a roar that bends the surrounding trees in the opposite direction and unleashes a fucking _laser beam_ into the sky.

All in all, it's about the size and length of a barn.

The only thing that even looks like it could even slightly come from a creep is the singular horn on top of its nose... it looks down at me and I notice that instead of the regular pure red that most grimm have...

It has pupils.

Two black slits that form a plus sign.

It seemingly realizes what exactly I am, and lets out another loud growl as its tail swishes around.

I fling the now dusted Soul Punisher, sending glitter at it before leaping back to avoid the tail that carves a massive gouge in the earth, the grimm looks to the approaching glitter and flips its wings forwards to block it as it was heading steadily towards its chest.

The black membranes of its wings are slightly speckled by the dust... and it doesn't look like it is even changing from here...

Oh, and I appear to have pissed it off.

It opens its mouth and unleashes a laser beam which I barely dodge after using a speed and strength rune, the beam arcs upwards and carves a five-foot wide arc of destruction into the distance.

I pull out my primary weapon of choice. 'sharpen, sharpen, sharpen.' A green longsword with a couple thorns around the edges of the blade.

Then I point 'The Flood' at its chest and empty the Cylinder, the bullets swerve everywhere as they trail over its shoulder, chest, and upper neck, I quickly flick it open and let out the spent bullets.

I leap behind a tree as it charges forwards and slams its front claw into the ground, I widen my eyes as its tail is rocketing towards my position, open wide in an attempt to grab me and probably the tree beside me.

I quickly activate my next card and ascend into the sky as my runic wings appear.

The tree snaps in half as It quickly snaps its head upward and opens its wings, blasting off after me with a single flap of its wings, tail trailing behind with the top half of the tree it just broke.

I use a lesser reload to create a speed loader in between my thumb, index and middle fingers of the hand holding the blade of grass to insert a new round of bullets.

I dive downwards as the speed loader is tossed out, I barely dip past a sweeping claw as I drag my blade along its extended forearm.

'Lesser Power Smash.'

***Schlick***

The blade goes surprisingly deep, about half a foot into the beast, but I can't think much on that now as I now have to avoid crashing into its back legs and a- TREE- I barely dart out of the way of a face full of branches.

The dragon has to right itself for another pass so I take the time to glace at its health bar.

**Creep Dragon:**  
**92% (.015% Corrupted)**

'shit, really? After all this? A power smash, and a full clip from the revolver.'

I glance back to see the dragon flip forwards so it is upside-down then pull off a barrel-roll to right itself, then with a single flap of its wings, it is coming for me again... its tail flicking under it to send the tree hurtling towards me as a beam charges in its mouth.

I dive out of the way of the tree and with another flap of my wings I am put out of the way of the laser which creates a crater down below.

'I need to hit it at least twice more with my sword before the sharpness wears out...'

It lunges for me again, so I slip past it again, slashing it with the blade and a lesser power smash as I go by, then as it flips over again, shooting another laser at me and charges again, I charge at it and slip past it once more, repeating my prior actions.

'it... has a pattern?'

I flip around to try and do the same thing again, but its tail lashes towards me and I am forced to quickly jet outwards to avoid. 'OR NOT-'

I frown slightly. 'hrm... actually... I have a plan...'

I fly towards it again, barrel rolling around a laser blast and flapping over a boulder it swooped down to pick up in its tail, then I am forced to quickly dive through its snapping jaws as I come to a halt beside its head.

I point the revolver right at its eye.

***RATATATATATATATA***

The dragon lets out a shriek of pain as it falls from the sky, it manages to catch itself from hitting the ground, but it lost a lot of height and momentum.

I divebomb after it and land a fairly deep cut on its neck as I fly to the ground, I land safely, only to immediately be forced to leap back as the dragon slams its body down in an attempt to crush me.

**Creep Dragon:**  
**62% (.033% Corrupted)**

'THERE WE GO! Some actual damage!'

It shakes its head and lets out a loud roar which shakes the ground, its tail lashing out to grab a tree which it flings towards me in an arc, I glance to the dragon to see that it is charging another beam, I of course, dodge out of the way, but that put me right in the path of the tree... that problem is easily solved as I swing my blade in an upwards arc and cut it in half, causing the pieces to fall past me.

The dragon's tail slams right on where I just was moments before as I leap backwards.

Another beam is being charged so I am forced to take to the sky once more or get locked down by a surplus of assorted scenery getting hurled at me and breath attacks.

It glares up at me in _hatred_, one eye clenched shut, only for it to open again and look as if nothing had happened to it.

I take my time to reload my gun again... 'fuck. It can regenerate its eyes...'

I notice its health tick down a little as it chases after me, its wings starting to gain a few holes here and there... nothing that would even slightly affect its flight, but they are still there.

I launch down at it as it begins to take off, spinning in between an arcing beam and a hunk of earth that smash into each other as I fly in between, creating a dust cloud in my wake.

I point the gun at its eye again, causing it to erratically move its head out of the way, and sweep its tail at me, trying to bash me with the side in an attempt to get me away.

I unload the gun into its face anyways as I stop flying, allowing the tail to swish over my head as I fall.

On my way down, I manage to slice the blade across its chest.

'welp my gun is practically useless right now...'

As it lands again, I dash under its body and slash a thin gash in its back leg.

I get kicked by the dragon much like a horse would, sending me flying away with a grimace of pain as I feel my ribs shift under the pressure. "dear GODS what the hell?! FOURTY percent of my aura?! And that attack didn't really have any momentum to it!'

I flap my wings and fly up into the sky.

'FUCK that! I'm just going to wait for my soul punisher to do its work and cripple this bastard!'

It flies up after me.

'I still have about six minutes left on my wings... I'll get it as high as I can and let it crash into the ground when my corruption cripples its wings.

**Creep Dragon:**  
**44% (.256% Corrupted)**

The tears are starting to get a little more substantial... a basketball, maybe?

The dragon opens its mouth, so I instinctively weave to the side, dodging a beam, but a second quickly shoots in front of me, forcing me to stop my momentum, then a final is shot at me as I am stationary, and I barely dodge by stopping my flight entirely and allowing myself to fall, but I can feel the heat radiating off the beam even through my aura... that would have instantly killed me in my current state...

I get in close and start doing circles around the dragon, eventually landing on its back for a moment to embed my sword in between its wings and leave it there.

As I fly up, down its neck and past its head I point my gun at its eye, causing it to flinch and allow me to gain a bit more distance. 'this thing is still useful even without bullets... but I don't think it's going to fall for that again.'

It pauses briefly and uses its tail to pull the sword out of its back and fling it downwards towards the forest floor.

'hrm... let's try and fuck it up a little more, shall we?'

A large coil of orange runes appear around its neck, circling downwards as if it were a large snake.

***FWOOOSH***

Its neck is engulfed in fire as the runes burn out.

It lets out another loud shrieking roar and flies up after me, now about twice as fast as it was moving before.

'oh fuck-'

I blast off higher into the sky.

It isn't firing lasers anymore; it's just trying to catch and smash me into the ground... but it's so fast... it is actually probably a little faster than I am right now.

I barely get past a claw as the dragon flies past.

'oh fuck-'

Its tail dips slightly and one of the large bends of its claw hits me right in the stomach and sends me downwards.

**[You are being watched]**

I wince as I feel my ribs crack. 'SHIT. There goes my aura... lesser regen times three.'

**Creep Dragon:**  
**23% (1.946% Corrupted)**

The tears in its wings are getting fairly substantial, they just need a little... push...

I dive downwards, the creep dragon letting out a mighty shriek and diving down after me.

We both rocket towards the ground, the dragon gaining rapidly.

After we reach about two hundred feet I open my wings and barely manage to dodge the dragon's sweeping attack, but it seems to realize its error as it's corruption creeps up to two-point-nine percent.

***Riiiiiip* **

The holes in its wings tear open as it rockets towards the ground, unable to stop, its tail tilts up as it flies past, and my life flashes before my eyes as it edges closer and closer.

I am suddenly shunted about five feet to the side, causing the tail to BARELY miss me.

'whatthefuck-'

***BOOOOM***

It smashes into the ground and causes the earth to shudder

**[The Creep Dragon Has Been Slain]**

**Bgm: End**

I land in a heap as my wings dispel in the last ten feet. "Hrk-"

"ooooow..." I wheeze. 'bad decision... VERY BAD decision... never again... no more fighting bosses till I have a weapon that can blow up the moon or at the very least, a giant death mech.'

I shakily get up and clutch a hand to my ribs, slowly walking to where the dragon landed, hooking 'The Flood' into holster I bought yesterday.

**Your Special Quest Has Been Completed!**

**Boss Quest: Creep (One Time Only)**

**Defeat the Creep Dragon 1/1 [x]**

**Rewards: +500 Mp, +500 Sp, Your Creep cards evolve into 'Wyvern Creep', your alpha Creep card evolves into 'Lesser Creep Dragon', and you gain Loot from the boss' corpse.**

'Swell.' I hum with a slight eye roll as I continue hobbling my way over to it.

The grimm is gone... and at the center of the crater is a sack the size of a garbage bag, and three red cubes.

"Yooo! I got three?! That's awesome!" I grin.

I hobble over to the bag of 'sick loot' and my three evolution stones.

I glance around. 'there's no telling where the hell my grass blade went, so I'll have to summon a new one.'

I slowly pick up the bag of stuff, then shrug and very slowly start making my way back to Patch.

* * *

I gently touch my ribs with a wince. 'uuuugh come on aura, heal those bones already!'

I glance over to the bag of loot sitting in the chair... I keep on saying that I'll look in it later, but eh, all I really feel like doing right now is staying right here on the couch, mindlessly watching Tv while Jyarimon rests on my head.

'I like this peaceful life... no school, no Cardin... no real annoyances.'

***Shatter***

"…"

'now, the question of the day, 'was that Neo breaking into my house or a stranger breaking into my house?'.'

Yeah, she can sort of just teleport through my door... it kind of sucks, not gonna lie.

A card appears in my hand as I grab the revolver sitting on the end table right above where my head was laying, then I simply reload the gun with lesser reload.

"Pyu?" Asks the small dragon on top of my head.

I slowly get up and point the gun towards the doorway.

The colors Pink, brown, and white come around the corner, so I lower my gun with a sigh.

"Neo, honestly... send a text before you drop by. I almost shot you."

I lay the gun down with a sigh, flicking over the safety which puts a piece of metal in between the hammer and the bullets.

The pink, white, and brown haired girl smiles brightly and zooms over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

I flinch and let out a low wheeze. "Ribs- my ribs are cracked- Stoooopp!'

She releases me and hops backwards, a look of concern on her face.

She steps forwards again and lifts up my shirt to reveal a large purple splotch that covers most of my torso.

Then her look of concern shifts into something much more... menacing.

_"Who did this to you?" _She signs, radiating killing intent.

"A grimm, which I killed."

She blinks and slowly looks up to me, thoughts such as 'Bitch, you are able to keep up with me, what sort of fucking grimm did this to you?!' Probably crossing her mind.

"It was a thirty-to-forty foot tall dragon that was at least eighty feet long... I found it out on patch and barely managed to kill it after a bunch of my nonsense... actually, I practically got carried by a couple weapons I made."

_"WHAT WAS THAT SORT OF THING DOING ON PATCH?!"_

"I dunno, sleeping? It burst out of the ground and was hyper intelligent, so it could really have been doing anything... plotting, could have just gotten buried, maybe attempting to assassinate me."

"Pyu..." The small red dragon on my head makes a small squeak as it tilts its head... or, well, body...

Neo locks eyes with it for a moment, then points at me menacingly as if to say 'This isn't over.' Then plucks the red dragon off my head with a silent squeal and gently hugs it.

I just simply shake my head and sit back down with a sigh.

* * *

**Aha! Yes, here have another chapter! **

**I'm still tired! Always tired! I normally post these right before I go to bed, and seeing as how its 11 am... my sleep schedule is pretty fucked right now~**

**who has two thumbs and has been playing a lot of terraria lately? THIS GUUUY!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed 'Lucas just gets harassed by a big fucking dragon for like ten minutes'~**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Letter Received

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

"Neo... why am I letting you do this?" I ask with a slow blink as I sit on my bed with bandages being wrapped around my torso courtesy of a certain multicolored mute.

She stops for a moment and speaks via her semblance with a speech bubble. _"Because I am super pissed at you for not telling me you got hurt, and this way I won't yell at you."_

"…"

"Yell?"

She tightens the bandages a little too tight for a moment before loosening them, causing me to let out a wheeze.

"Honestly I would take the yElling over thih-sss" I hiss between my teeth a she finishes tying the knot. "Like my bones are inside my body... I'm not bleeding, so why are you wrapping me in bandages?!"

_"So, I can touch your fit body even though it's a sickly purple right now."_ She signs as she leans back.

"…"

"Bish what?"

She stands up and does a small twirl as wave of pink goes across her body... now she is wearing a nurse's outfit... one of those with the white hat with a red plus sign on it.

She does another twirl to show off her new outfit.

"Neo..." I deadpan. "What are you doing?"

_"I'm going to take care of you!"_

"No, you aren't. My aura has practically healed my bones already. It isn't even a tenth as bad as it was yesterday."

She crosses her arms and with a closed-eye smile shakes her head.

_"No, No, No, Lucas. You aren't getting out of this. I'm going to feed you, make sure you feel okay, bathe you."_

"I already took a shower this morning."

_"You could always take more than one bath a day, nothing's stopping you~"_

I stare at her with half lidded eyes. "I have things to do today, Neo."

_"Yeah, like me." _She signs before grinning mischievously.

She suddenly snaps as if she realizes something, then hands me a letter. _"By the way, I stepped on this when I was coming in."_

"…"

"I don't get mail?!" I whisper. "Is it bills? A death threat? Some sort of package I ordered yesterday in a pained haze?!"

I look to see it has a light blue wax seal of a snowflake with the letters 'S.D.C' imbedded in it.

"…"

"Pardon?"

**[You are being watched.]**

Neo looks on in interest as I break the seal, she takes a quick seat on the bed beside me.

_**"If you are reading this, I am pleased to announce that you have been adopted into the Schnee family, the paperwork has been completed, I was surprised to find out that you were an orphan, but I suppose it all worked out, all that remains is for the voyeurs to arrive to take you to your new residence. I look forwards to meeting you, my son. - Jacques Schnee"**_

'oh great, now Neo is radiating killing intent again.'

"DON'T I GET SOME SORT OF CONSENT?!" I roar.

She glares at the paper, attempting to light it on fire with purely her mind.

"This bastard just wants me for my power!"

She intensely nods along with me, dropping the nurse illusion and returning to her normal clothing.

"If he wants power... he is going to get it." I growl as I get up.

Neo tries to stop me from moving but I brush past. "Neo, I assume you saw that big bag of stuff sitting in your regular chair?"

She slowly nods.

"I haven't looked inside it yet, but apparently it has some good stuff inside it..."

I step over to the bag. "So, let's just see if it has anything that can help us."

I open it and reach inside.

The first thing is a single edged sword with spikes along the dull side, shaped sort of like a cleaver.

**Jaw Crusher: Extremely durable, with a lot of its weight near the tip, this blade was designed for crushing more than slicing, the edge is fairly dull, but it is capable of splitting like an axe if enough force is used. If the spike side is used for striking, it pierces armor easier than the 'sharp' side.**

"No..."

I lay the sword down on the table and pull out a white bone-like helmet with red crystal eyes, on the forehead is a single horn that red lines arc from.

**Creep King Helmet: While wearing this helmet creeps will ignore you completely, they will only attack to defend themselves, so technically, you could walk into a nest of them and be completely fine. Additionally, you do +10% damage to creeps.**

"Useful for killing that fucking dragon again if I ever decide to fight it again, but otherwise not really useful in this situation."

Neo is slowly staring at me, flinching every time a small screen comes up to describe what an item does.

She grabs my shoulder, causing me to glance at her.

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS STUFF?!"_

I let out a long sigh. "I guess I should just tell you, then."

"I might have told a smaaaall fib when telling you about my semblance... yes, the Rune and Grimm stuff are things that I Caaaan do, my semblance is... a little more strange and powerful, I just let people think I use runes because it is a fairly powerful ability that allows me to disguise a couple of my other abilities..."

I stop sorting through the bag and turn to look at her, shyly scratching the back of my head. "I- uh- lie to people so much because people would just use me if they knew my real semblance... and even now, I'm a bit worried you might start to after I tell you what it actually is..."

She wraps me in a hug and gently rubs the back of my head. "If word got out about how strong my semblance is... I might be used for some sort of testing, maybe a secret weapon..."

She tilts her head.

With a flash, a small card appears in my hand.

She blinks at it and slowly takes it from my hand to observe it... it's the Jyarimon card.

She looks back up to me as I take the card and summon the small dragon without using any runes.

She just shrugs as if to say 'So what?'.

"You don't... care?"

_"Why would I?"_

"I lied to you practically the entire time you have known me?"

She shrugs and signs something else. _"You really didn't lie; you just didn't explain your semblance... you said that your semblance is to use runes, and you CAN do that, so it was technically the truth... I do that all the time with you!"_

"Wh-"

_"Ignore that, I was talking about how my semblance is actually better than I let on as well!"_

She steps to the side, creating another Neo.

"Okay?"

They both walk forwards and wrap themselves around my arms, one on each.

They both smirk at the same time and one Neo punches the other apparently as hard as she can, causing it to shatter.

"You can make... clones?!"

_"Real illusions, but yes, pretty much."_

She gestures to the bag of loot again. "So where did you get all of this shit? The dragon?"

"Yeah... I summoned a 'Boss' apparently with one of my cards... I thought it would be fine, 'oh, it's a boss for CREEPS how bad could it be?!' Apparently, creeps can evolve into Wyverns, then multi-story dragons... and now mine have as well."

She points at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah... I learned my lesson... I won't be fighting any more bosses any time soon..."

_"Ever."_

"Neo, I'm not just going to lock out a part of my semblance because I got hurt! I'll be better prepared next time! I'm not going to fight another kind of boss till I can instantly kill this one in a single attack."

_"How did you even kill it anyways?"_

"You know that blue revolver I nearly shot you with?"

She slowly nods.

"I shot it point blank in the eye with it... plus I did my Soul Punisher move on it and made its wings tattered mid-flight... so it crashed into the ground going several hundred miles per hour and probably snapped its neck."

She looks over to the revolver sitting on the end table, unmoved since I laid it down as she nearly instantly dragged me to my bedroom to bandage me.

She points at the gun, then at her face.

"Sure, Sure... you can have it I guess... it only has like five days left before it disintegrates... use it responsively, mkay? You have to promise me that you won't kill anyone with it... only intimidation- and I promise you, if you shoot that thing at people, they are going to shit their pants."

I look back to the bag. "Anyways... back to seeing if I have anything that can help us in this situation..."

I pull out a white rapier with four spikes acting as a handguard, making it sort of look like the creep dragon's tail-grasper.

**Vicious Rapier: a rapier that appears to be made of a bone from a large creature, it has been enhanced by the original grimm's energy, so it has +30% attack Speed, and deals +20% damage against Aura.**

"This is yours." I sigh as I toss the blade over my shoulder.

Neo catches it with one hand without looking up from the revolver which is glowing orange for her as well, she appears to be reading what it does.

I pull out... a green lumpy... rock?

**Hunk of mithril: A material that is said to be purely fiction, however, it is just extremely rare, and those who know about it wish to keep it a secret due to its abilities over dust-infused steel, it is lighter, stronger, and has a 140% efficiency rate, much better than dust-infused steel's 30%, causing the metal to glow the same shade as your aura. (has a melting point even higher than steel.)**

It's about the size of my fist.

"Hey Neo... did you know you can channel aura into weapons?"

She glances over and gives a slow nod, releasing her new toy to sign something else. _"I don't really like to do it because the amount of aura that is lost for such a small increase, but if I need more piercing power, I might..."_

"Well, I guess I have something else for you... I can't actually do that, so I have no use for this." I shrug as I toss the rock at her.

She catches it easily. "Channel some aura into that."

She shrugs as I go back to looking around the bag, appearing to not really look at the effects of the mithril as she is reading what the rapier does... I take a brief moment to notice the room get tinted pink, brown, and white.

I pull out a white ring with a red gemstone imbedded into it, the gemstone has two black lines going through it, creating a plus sign which mimics the creep dragon's pupil.

**Ring of the Creep Dragon: Increases your maximum aura by 5%, your speed by 10%, and enhances all of your melee attacks with 'Dragonfire'. (The final affect can be toggled on or off with a mental command)**

**Dragonfire is a special condition that slowly burns your foes after hitting them, it typically lasts 4-5 seconds after a single attack, the blue flames syphoning off 6% of damage dealt to heal you or your aura.**

I slip on the ring. 'alright, this one is mine.'

I flip over the bag and dump out a necklace, two more hunks of mithril, and a couple cards.

**Creep Charm: Summons a ridable Creep Wyvern mount once per day for an hour.**

The necklace is a simple bone cross with a red gemstone in the center...

**Flow State: (2000*) {Epic}**  
**Puts you in a state of mind that allows you to enter a hyper-focused state accomplish things you normally wouldn't be able to do, allowing you to see attacks you wouldn't normally be able to, dodge attacks easier, and land more attacks (Lasts 30 Seconds for every 2000 Mp channeled into the card)**

**Ammo Box: (1500*) {Rare}**  
**You summon an ammobox that has assorted ammo for all of your weapons, it even allows you to reload your weapons instantly by just tapping them to it, but reloading a weapon or takes 1 charge. (Has 10 charges for every 1500 Mp Used) (Charges decay at a rate of 1 every hour.)**

**Masterful Chef's Training: (300*) {Uncommon}**  
**Temporarily grants you the knowledge of how to cook on par with most pro chefs. (Lasts 10 Minutes for every 300 Mp Used)**

**Temporal Vending Machine: (3000) {Rare}**  
**Summon a vending machine that produces drinks of varying effects ranging from health-drinks to strengthening drinks. You may use Lien to buy the drinks, or, additionally, you may use tokens, you gain 5 tokens which get you a free drink upon summoning this card.**

"Fuck. I don't know what I was expecting... a pocket lawyer or something?"

The room is still tinted pink-white and brown.

I look over to Neo, who is intensely starting down at the rock as it glows brightly.

"What are you doing?"

She points at the rock, then gestures around the room.

"Yes, Yes, super metal that not only channels one hundred percent of the aura you put into it; it magnifies It by an additional forty percent."

With a flash a vending machine appears along with a small sack of coins.

Neo flinches at the sudden appearance of the large rectangle and glances over to me.

"Want something?" I ask as I slowly scan over the beverage choices.

'healing... healing... healing... ah! Cherry Revitalization!'

I slip a coin in and press the button ***Clunk* **a soda falls into the tray below.

I crack it open and take a long sip, a warm feeling passing throughout my chest. 'huh... not bad...'

Neo looks over my shoulder at the drinks.

She points to one. "Strawberry... Power Milk? These names are fucking weird."

I put a coin in the machine.

* * *

I hold out my hand, causing a large circle to appear on the ground, then with runic wrench magic I cause the circle to swirl around the clearing, locking all the grimm in the area inside as they get tugged around by the invisible wall upon getting stuck inside.

"Soul Punisher."

I toss the glitter into the circle as I force it to shrink, locking the beowolves together as they squirm.

They let out shrieks of pain as the infection goes through one of them, then quickly transfers to another as the first beowolf turns to glitter itself, then, like a wave, the glitter flows outwards, through the touching grimm that I drag into an ursa which gets locked in the circle as well, then it all gets flung at an ursa major who gets corrupted as well.

I frown. "Ah, damn... looks like all the tainted grimm died..."

The circle returns to me with a jingling sound as it drags along hundreds of small shards of crystal.

I scoop up the shards of crystal and begin putting them together.

Those SDC people still haven't shown up yet... and it has been like a week since I got that letter... maybe they realized that I won't go with them? Well, knowing my luck, now that I thought about it, they are going to be right in front of my house when I get home.

I hold up a cube of red crystal in between my fingers. "But, hey, I'll have something a little special waiting for them."

I pull out the 'Night's Arsenal' card

"Evolve."

The card glows brightly, then morphs in my hand, shifting the image to a single-edged purple blade with a hole in the blade just above the hilt.

**Night's Edge (12500*) {Dimensional}**  
**Allows you to summon the Night's Edge, a powerful blade that has slain many foes, it emits a warm purple light, and the blade is sharp enough to turn steel into ribbons, additionally, it can ignite into black-fire, increasing the reach to that of a great sword, generate a cloud of poison that follows close to the blade, and deals extra damage to aura and creatures of light. (You are immune to the effects of the poison and fire)**  
**Alternatively, you may spend 35000 MP to summon the 'True Night's Edge' a super charged version of the nights edge that is even stronger and can let out sweeping beam attacks. (Lasts 20 days per 12500/35000 Mp Used)**

To evolve it again, I'll need twenty-five stones...

'ah yes... I am ALL POWERFUL!'

'Shame that I can't use it right now... eh, I'll probably try it out later~'

With my special technique of gathering a lot of grimm in one spot and corrupting them all at once, I have made VERY good progress on my evolution stones, gaining a total of two in just a week!

Sadly, to upgrade Night's Edge again, I will need a lot more... but I should probably hold off on it so I can ACTUALLY use the next stage, I cut it close here... I almost made it so I couldn't use this card anymore- well, at least for a while... the cost appears to have been reduced due to the loss of utility and time, but who's to say that next stage just summons a 'True Night's Edge' or whatever the hell it is for a year... making it cost like one hundred thousand... I don't think it will go that high, personally, but at bare minimum it would probably be around thirty thousand.

Anyways, twenty-five stones, so I'm probably going to focus on something else.

Like soul punisher which is fifteen.

Who knows, maybe it will let me do it more often, or permanently teach me how to do it? I really hope it's the latter.

'well, it's probably about time for me to go back...'

* * *

'Ah yes, there's a limo outside my home...'

A woman in a suit perks up and quickly walks over to me. "Excuse me, are you Lucas Schnee?"

"No." I deadpan as I walk around her, promptly entering my apartment and closing the door.

I lock the door.

Neo is sipping a soda while sitting on the counter.

"Are you having fun with that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She gives me a thumbs up.

The vending machine is permanent until I send it out again, and Neo has taken it upon herself to try all flavors.

"Any new favorites?" I ask as I walk past her, my door being knocked on, probably by that lady, but I just ignore it.

She tilts her head and shrugs, lifting up the soda she is currently drinking.

I lean forwards slightly. "Grape... Enhancement... huh?"

**[Friends on the other side has granted you an additional .1 Regeneration every tick.]**

"…"

'pardon?'

"…"

'am I being pimped out by some sort of astral deity?!'

**[You are being watched.]**

I glance to the side where I think I see something for the briefest of seconds, but nothing is there.

Neo is looking over in that direction as well as she takes a slow and disinterested sip from her drink.

'was... there something really there?'

She turns to me and points at me with a slightly mischievous smile, then points to the stove.

"Are you using me solely to eat high class food basically whenever you want?"

She smiles and nods.

I frown at her causing her to pout.

"Ffffffine, I'll fix you something... but it's going to be quick considering I only have like twenty minutes of power left.

She shrugs.

"Milkshake?" I ask as I walk to the fridge.

She stares at me with sparkles in her eyes.

The knocking on my door gets louder.

"Also, did you find any way to get me out of my current situation?"

She pulls out her parasol.

"No, not that." I scoff, causing her to pout at me.

She just shrugs and signs. _"Hold out till you are sixteen? Then, legally, you will be an adult and can't be adopted?"_

"How the hell did he even adopt me without my consent to begin with?"

She pulls out a bundle of lien cards and a piece of paper with yellow sharpie on it.

I slowly walk over and read what she had highlighted.

_"the court, at its discretion, may dispense with consent if it is in the best interests of the child."_

"BULLSHIT!" I roar. "That fucker just totally bribed them!"

She slowly nods and holds up her parasol again.

***Shink***

A now green blade pokes from the tip and begins glowing ominously.

"Your welcome for that by the way..." I frown.

She makes a heart shape with her hand and points at me.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

I sharply inhale and exhale, then return to making a milkshake.

I eventually finish and lay the glass on the countertop. "Here you go."

I turn around to put the spoon in the sink- ***Vwump***

I blink and turn back around to see Neo looking horrified at the space her milkshake was in... because it is gone! Glass, straw, and all!

She looks up and me and points at the table, a hurt look on her face as she looks like she is about to start crying.

"I'll make you another one." I sigh. "I don't even want to think about where that went... I think I have some sort of god from another dimension fucking with me."

_"I-IT JUST FELL INTO THE TABLE! WHAT?! WHERE DID IT GO?!" _Neo frantically signs.

We both flinch as the Tv springs to life.

_"Lisa Lavender reporting, from the VNN, where earlier today, we have received information from an anonymous viewer, and, after a little digging, we have discovered a small secret about the recent champion of the Vale Regional Tournament, Lucas Vermilion, or, as he might soon be known if this isn't stopped, Lucas Schnee!"_

_"We have been informed that Lucas Vermilion has been forcefully adopted by the multi-billionaire head of the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques Schnee! But the little hero is resisting in every way that he can! Please hear the statement of the anonymous informant that showed herself here at VNN today!"_

A woman's voice comes from the tv.

_"I do not care for many things, many might call me lazy, but I do not wish for a simple man who does not know his own boundaries to inconvenience something I even slightly care about. To willingly take away someone's choice in this world is the most vile and disgusting thing I can think of... and I will not stand for it to be done against a boy like him-"_

I turn off the Tv.

"Neo. I am going to live in forest until I am sixteen."

She looks at me confusedly.

"I barely handed so many people looking at me at the regional tournament... now there are potentially going to be more, perhaps white fang assassins who desire to kill me because people have drawn parallels between me and the Schnee family. I hate my life. Why can't I just be a rock out in the forest?"

Neo slowly blinks and slowly walks over to begin patting my back.

"WHO EVEN WAS THAT?!"

Neo shrugs and signs a question. _"I didn't tell anyone, did you?"_

"Absolutely not!"

She shrugs and pats my head. _"Heeey, you'll get through this, you'll be okay!"_

"…"

_"Now, about that second milkshake?"_ She asks.

* * *

**A cookie to whoever can guess the real identity of that woman and the friend on the other side.**

**Question of the day: should I bring back guest reviews into this little end segment? The reason I am even considering this is because I got a rather interesting one from a guest and I simply must reply to it.**

_***AHEM***_** "****Yeah the constant nerfs have kinda made me lose interest." - Guest Without Name 001**

**Now, I don't know if you have ever played any sort of online card game, but this shit happens all the time, would you rather Lucas be able to stack Lesser Powersmash to that extent? I haven't covered it or mentioned it yet, but he can technically get an unlimited amount of a card, I just made it so he can't physically buy more than three copies. Getting additional copies of cards from cardpacks is completely legal, but he can't buy more than three.**

**Cards getting Nerfed IRL allows me to cover my ass in this fic by changing the way some things get affected. If I had kept Potara at the 4000 or so every minute it was (I think it was that cost) even back then, Lucas could see a big threat, look to two nearby friends, and force them to fuse with the earrings for a minute.**

**Keep in mind that potara is fucking BUSTED so I'm probably going to nerf it even further, but take this for example:**

**Lucas only has 4000 Mp left after fighting off hordes upon hordes of grimm at the end of volume 3, he is with his beacon team, that big ass wyvern breaks out of the mountain and comes right over, he goes 'oH fUcK!' And forces his teammates to combine into a new fighter.**

**Their strength would be (Teammate A + Teammate B)*10 at bare minimum... meaning that they would be around 20 times the strength of a beacon student... I'd place Qrow at around 2-3 times stronger than a beacon student due to his experience, he could probably fight a full team of students quite easily and all, but then you toss in something a good 5-10 times stronger than him...**

**Anyways, Fused Being looks at the dragon, activates their semblance, and fucking ENDS IT as the semblance power is also multiplied as well.**

**Anyways, this has been my TED talk, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Date Time

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

I look down at Neo with a small frown as she peacefully sleeps while clinging to me.

'I know what she is doing... she is insisting on sleeping in the same bed so much because she is getting me used to the thought... she is conditioning me so I will barely blink at the thought of her being like 'oh, it's hot in here! I'm going to sleep without a shirt tonight, but don't worry, I have a bra, lolz'

I can GARRENTEE that I wouldn't have even slept- willingly, she did some sort of black magic the first time- in the same house as her back when she first showed up. She is slowly creeping into my life like a master manipulator, it started slow, a simple text here and there, maybe once a day, then fast forwards two or three months later and I am holding long conversations with her via text... my only friend. Then she shows up at my house, and it was scary for a while, but eventually I got used to it, she started staying more and more often, staying the entire day sometimes... then she would leave and go to an apartment she rented...

But now she stays here... whenever she isn't needed in Vale by her Uncle for GODS know what- probably killing people- she's here, asleep in the same room as me, steadily imprinting onto me that this is my normal life, and that when she leaves, I feel a little lonely.

That's SO fucked up! But... I can't say that I... _don't_ care for her... I mean, she is sort of my only friend... honestly the second closest thing I could have to a friend would be Coco... and I only said, what, ten sentences to her EVER, and they all were during our tournament match.

Even Cardin could be classified as a friend if I am going to be real, at least he isn't like the rest of the class who barely talk to me when required and try not to talk to me at all! Fuck those guys!

I look up at the ceiling. 'Yang was pretty friendly back when we did that grimm killing assignment early- wait, was it last year or early this year?'

'…'

'fuck, man... that was back when I had like a maximum of one thousand Mp, right?'

**[You are being watched.]**

Neo unconsciously nuzzles her face into my shirt and lets out a long and tired breath in her sleep.

I lightly shake my head and close my eyes. 'nooow... what should I do today?'

My automatic grimm farm has gotten a little slow, actually... my boys aren't capable of finding large packs of creeps, or beowolves on patch anymore it seems...

I'm thinking about letting them out on the main continent... that'll be fun! Basically, an endless farm of grimm as they tear through the countryside, killing everything that's black with a white mask in their way!

'Oho! Hell yeah! That sounds awesome!'

'…'

'now I just need to wait for Neo to stop using me as a pillow...'

'which could honestly take hours...'

* * *

"Alright, here you go." I shrug as I lay a plate of food on the table.

I turn back to my own sizzling eggs.

***SLAM SLAM SLAM***

I blink as I quickly look back, the cutlery jingling slightly as Neo pounds her hands on the table in rage.

The plate is gone...

"Again?"

Ah yes, she is radiating killing intent... the normal state for her I suppose.

She looks up to me with a snarl, only for her shoulders to droop and her face to fall into a sad expression.

Her eyes glance up past my head and widens, her eyes shifting to white as she flinches ever so slightly.

She snaps up one of the knives and hurls it at me, causing me to flinch as it flies past my head and imbeds into the upper cabinets... it's a butter knife...

She quickly looks around the house.

"Oi Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" I ask.

She points behind me again, but nothing is there... except an empty plate... that I just put on the table...

**[Friends on the other side has granted you an additional .1 Regeneration every tick.]**

**[Friends on the other side has reduced the cost of 'Quest for the Dragon Balls' to 1 mp.]**

**System Update: Quest For the dragon Balls has had its cost increased to 30000 Mp.**

**[Friends on the other side has reduced the cost of 'Quest for the Dragon Balls' to 1 mp.]**

**System Update: Quest For the dragon Balls has had its cost increased to 30000 Mp.**

"…"

'hey, system? Fuck you. The card has its benefits, but it's like living with an even more annoying Neo that can spam my brain with messages about how they are trying to get to me scatter wish-granting orbs across the world.'

"I hate my fucking liiiife." I groan. "First you, then the schnee, now THIS?!"

She looks a little hurt at me comparing her to the latter two.

"To be completely fair, you drugged me literally not even ten minutes after we first met." I state as I finish up my eggs and give them to her "here, have these. I'll just make me some more."

**[Friends on the other side has given you 99999999999 shop points.]**

**The system has reset your shop points. As apology for the inconvenience, the system has granted you a free dimensional card pack.**

**The system will now begin updating to block out any future effects of Friends on the other side.**

**[Friends on the other side has found something interesting, it doesn't want to go. +100% Aura Capacity] **

**[Friends on the other side has noted that you have been an interesting distraction. +10 Evolution Stones]**

**[Friends on the other side has noted that it has been a while since something has grown to be strong enough to resist it. +.3 Regeneration every tick.]**

**[Friends on the other side politely thanks you for the food you have made it. +10 Evolution Stones]**

**[Friends on the other side has increased your maximum Mp by 1000 Mp]**

**[Friends on the other side might get restricted, but it won't be silenced! +1 card.]**

**Update Complete.**

**[You are no longer being watched.]**

"…"

"…"

"Thank gods. It stopped." I whisper.

Neo slowly blinks.

"Ghost's gone, hopefully forever."

I pull out a card. "BEHOLD! The thing that has been fucking with me for the past month! Well, actually, it did save my life onc- oh... it's a woman..."

***Shatter***

Neo teleports behind me and looks over my shoulder.

It's a woman with long blond hair, wearing some sort of cap with red ribbon tied around it, a long white dress with a purple tabard, and a pink umbrella- well, parasol- as it looks to be for protecting from the sun more than rain, and my dearest training partner as an umbrella/parasol enthusiast, has beaten the differences into my very soul by now- she has deep golden eyes and a slightly smug smile on her face.

The most concerning thing however is the literal rips in reality around her that show only stars and eyes.

**Yukari Yakumo (100000*) {Diminsional}**  
**"Ara Ara, it was fun while it lasted, you better summon me back to that world soon, alright Lucas Vermilion~ I found so many interesting things there, and it is a shame that I have to lose them now."**  
**Summons Yukari, the Gap Yokai. (Lasts 30 minutes for every 100,000 Mp used)**

'Ah yes, I was harassed by something more powerful than a wish granting dragon for a month... eh, she did save me from dying that one time with the creep dragon, so I miiiight summon her once I get to one hundred thousand Mp...'

'in like ten years.'

"Into the void." I state as I fling the card at the wall where it sinks into my deck.

"Anyways." I hum as I pull out my scroll. "Take a look at this!"

My aura is at fifty percent.

Neo covers her mouth. _"S-She hurt you that bad?!"_

"Nope. In fact, my aura didn't drop by a single point."

"…"

_"What?"_

I point at the fifty percent mark as it ticks up to a fifty-one. "This was my aura thirty seconds ago..."

I point to the one hundred. "This is my aura now."

She looks like she breaks for a moment. _"Lucas... you had above average aura for most people your age... what the hell is this?" _

"The first big step in my evolution to a broken powerhouse like you."

_"YOU HAVE MORE AURA THAN ME NOW!"_ She signs before crossing her arms and pouting.

I shrug. "Good? You are more of an agility fighter... I'm a bit of an all-rounder."

She rolls her eyes. _"Ah well, I suppose it just means better genes for our eventual children~"_

"Stop!" I growl as I point at her, as if I was shaming a pet. "None of that!"

"…"

"…"

We stare at each other for a fairly uncomfortable ten seconds.

"Anyways, I sort of need to go out to Vale, you want to come with me?"

She nods happily. _"Yeees! Date time!"_

* * *

"So, what would you recommend?" I ask as I slowly look over a large banner of ice cream flavors.

The ice-cream-based psychopath who fittingly really likes ice-cream points up to a 'Valean Chocolate Grimm Crunch'

_"Everybody has to try it at least once!" _She signs.

"Alright, I guess I'll take the Valean Chocolate Grimm Crunch?" I look down to Neo. "And you?"

She brushes a hand through her hair.

"Ah. I see... do you actually like that flavor or like the ease of access to it without being able to speak?" I ask.

She waves her hand back and forth, roughly translating to._ "A bit of both."_

"I see."

We- well, I- order our deserts and we both sit down in a booth near the door.

'I am so glad I brought my hoodie... I can't believe I only thought of people noticing me AFTER we had left the house.

Two bowls are laid before us by a waiter.

"Thank you." I hum, Neo nodding along as well.

She looks down at her dairy treat with stars in her eyes.

With renewed vigor she starts shoveling it into her mouth.

I take a single bite of my icecream as well.

"This is... surprisingly good..."

She takes a moment to smile at me before continuing her ravaging of the ice-based confectionary.

***Clang- Shatter***

The glass door is kicked as a guy wearing a ski mask breaks his way into the ice cream parlor.

Neo closes her eyes and smiles brightly, eyebrows and hands twitching in poorly hidden rage as the man shouts out. "NOBODY MOVE!"

'fuck my life, honestly... what sort of protagonist bullshit luck do I have?!'

I point downwards.

A rune appears on the floor and above him, just barely brushing his back.

***SMASH***

He slams into the ground where several glue runes have been summoned and is unable to move.

'he didn't have aura...'

I shrug and go back to eating.

Neo looks over her shoulder briefly before turning back, smiling dreamily at me.

"Yes, Yes, you're welcome." I snort as I roll my eyes.

She glances back over to the downed man with a feral grin.

'Ah, yes, her swap from cute and innocent to sadistic and murderous.'

I scratch my temple with an internal sigh.

"So, once we get back to Patch, do you think you could help me out by teaching me how to infuse aura into items? Maybe give me a crash course on aura enhancement and how to master it to your level?"

She tilts her head, smiles and nods once.

"Thanks."

_"my training won't be for free, keep in mind."_

"…"

"Your new blade for your weapon? Isn't that payment enough?"

"…"

She shrugs. _"Fair enough."_

* * *

***Clang***

A thin rapier-like blade with a curved handle knocks my own blade off course, Neo's hidden- well, unhidden at the moment- green blade glows ominously as she trusts it towards my chest.

I barely swing around the large purple single-edged blade and deflect the strike around me.

Neo smiles as she spins, her heel smashing into my stomach and causing me to wince as I skid backwards.

She smiles and tilts her head.

"You are _really _annoying sometimes, you know that?" I frown. "That smug aura... it just makes me want to try harder!"

A black flame flickers around the blade before fading.

A green powder puffs from the blade a moment later.

***FWOOSH***

A burst of green fire explodes outwards.

I've found out that the poison spores it radiates are flammable...

The small fireball eventually disappears, revealing the blade coated in black fire, but with green licking flames near the core, where the poison spores constantly flowing from the blade are being ignited as soon as they appear.

Neo motions for me to attack her.

I lurch forwards, Neo smirking as she matches my speed easily, our weapons are just a blur as we clash, Neo swings her blade in a slashing motion, but I sweep her legs, causing her to fall, but she suddenly opens the umbrella held in her other hand, twisting her body mid-air as it gives her a point to pivot and smash her shin into my forehead.

She closes the umbrella and drops to the ground, landing in a crouch were she immediately leaps forwards and stabs her blade towards my weapon, the green mithril blade sliding into the gap of the Night's Edge, then with a simple twist of her wrist I am disarmed, the blade spiraling through the air where it stabs into the ground.

She grabs my wrist and preforms a cartwheel, twisting my arm into an uncomfortable position as I am forced to bend backwards, her foot hits the back of my ankles, sending my body flipping through the air where I eventually land on my back with a wheeze.

I'm not given much time to fully process my pain as the pointed end of a thin blade is immediately pressed to my neck.

I glance down to see the mute wielding it sitting on my lap.

She notices my gaze and gives me a small eyebrow wiggle.

"Alright, how long did I last that time?"

She snorts.

"Yes, that did sound a little sexual, but really, how long did I last that time?"

She holds up five fingers.

"Five minutes? Wow... better than I usually do... and what's your aura?"

She pulls out her scroll and shows me it.

fifty percent.

I think I'm getting better... my aura capacity has more than doubled, and she has a weapon that lets her hit A LOT harder... so I think that sort of balances out at the very least.

Speaking of a lot harder.

"Can you get off me?"

She tilts her head and taps her chin as if she is considering it.

"please?"

She shifts in place as she continues considering it.

"Neo-" I am silenced as she runs a finger down my chest and gets up with a twirl, casting a slightly lustful gaze back to me with a small wink.

She holds up two fingers, and we both know what exactly she is referring to... _"Two more weeks~"_

"Can we just move onto infusion, please?"

She rolls her eyes and steps over to my blade that's stuck in the dirt, then, after hooking the end of her parasol through the hole in the blade, she tugs it out and flings it at me.

I sit up and catch it before the flat of the blade can hit me.

"Thanks."

I close my eyes, taking deep breaths as I focus deep inside.

Drawing out more aura to coat something is like trying to empty a bucket of water with a mesh sieve... you have to be careful not to take the surface area, or risk lowering your defenses, and you must focus on keeping a steady stream or the infusion dissipates... but aura is just SO elusive... it's extremely hard to get a grasp on... the technique isn't used often due to steel having such a low aura channeling efficiency... other things, such a wood or vine actually have a much higher efficiency, along with just bare hands... but vines and wood normally aren't used to make huntsmen weapons because they aren't that effective beyond channeling aura into them... I mean, sure, with aura, wood can be made stronger than steel, but that's the problem... it _requires_ aura to do so... it has no bladed edge, and vines are pretty good at restraining some stuff, but as soon as you lose concentration, they break. Thus, it also falls into the 'fairly worthless without aura' category.

Huntsmen need to conserve their energy. That's why aura enhancement beyond the basic armor isn't used, nor is infusion... they need their aura to keep up their shield for longer so they can fight without injury for longer against the hordes upon hordes of grimm... it's why we use guns and bladed weapons to fight grimm... they have no aura, so their limbs can be severed much easier than a person with aura... allowing for a much easier kill.

Aura is always active in a passive state; however, it doesn't function like an invisible suit of armor _always _more like a padded shirt compared to the activated version's suit of armor. Both can be pierced, but one is much easier to do so.

For someone like Neo, who is trained to fight people... and with her versatile semblance, she uses quite a few unorthodox techniques which are fairly useless when defending against grimm. Aura infusion, aura enhancement, she knows how to do both... it doesn't mean that she did it much, as doing infusion with ANYTHING but mithril is probably just a waste of aura and time, and like she told me a while back, aura enhancement is cost ineffective, it really didn't matter when it comes to her real fighting style... when she _isn't_ training me to fight.

It's quite simple if you think about it. Show up, Deal big damage while they are caught off guard by you appearing out of literal thin air via your semblance, create an illusion of you that they fight for a little while longer as you teleport away.

She is frankly a bitch to fight... the first time she faught me 'seriously' near the end, I was fighting her clone and I didn't even realize anything was wrong till I saw her blankly sitting on a stump drinking from a bottle of water.

I take another deep breath. 'focus...'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fuck."

I open my eyes, and glance to Neo who is sitting beside me. "How do you even do that? It's stupidly hard."

_"Second nature~ it's just something you learn... it took me a couple years to get it to this level, so don't feel too bad about not being able to do it." She shrugs before gaining an impish grin. "Also, I'm going to make you stupidly hard~"_

I stare at her with a half-lidded expression for a moment before pulling my scroll out and looking to twitter.

"Ah yes, the Schnee bastard is quickly backtracking after that Pr nonsense he tried last week..."

She leans on my shoulder to look down at my scroll

I have thousands of unread alerts from people tweeting at me...

Anyways, Jacques tried to explain his little attempt at binding me to his family without my say by stating that 'he was just trying to do the best thing, adopting a poor orphan into his family... then people started asking for him to adopt a regular orphan _without_ my power. Leading him to his current situation where he is trying to carefully explain that he wishes for 'someone who could easily be played off as someone of the true Schnee bloodline'. You know, with my white hair and semblance and all.

I close my scroll and stand up. "Come on, then."

She hops to her feet, and with a skip, matches my pace, smiling brightly over to me.

I look away with a small eye roll.

She wraps her arms around my own as we walk.

I let out a long sigh, but I'm not even going to attempt to get her to stop... the last time I did... she tried to kiss me.

Ah yes, the classic Neo strategy of 'Oh, you want me to stop? Alright, I'll do something a step higher on the molestation scale instead! Thus, conditioning you to accept whatever I do to your body out of fear that I might do something worse!'

I put Night's Edge into a hastily made sheath at my waist as she rubs her face on my arm.

"What do you want for dinner today?"

_"Anything you make!" _She signs as she briefly steps away.

"Mn. You always say that. It doesn't actually help me figure out what to actually fucking cook!"

_"I, as someone who can't cook, know fully how hard it is to chef it up, so you making me ANYTHING is enough for me~" _

_"Ooh! Ooh! Can you summon Mittelt as well? I love that flat bitch!"_

"You are... surprisingly accepting of her considering what the card said."

"Pshhh" she waves off. _"If our love life ever gets even slightly boring, we can use her to spice it up a little! She comes from your semblance so it is technically masturbation!"_

I involuntarily shiver. 'oh gods, the day of my death is creeping ever closer.'

"Neo, what did I say about saying things like that?"

_"To... not?"_

"Yes, I did, so don't."

_"S-Sorry, just really excited! And it's not like most people can understand me."_

"I'm worried about the ones that can."

She pouts up at me.

* * *

***Flash* **a blond in a gothic lolita dress blinks and looks around. "Wha- oh! I'm back!"

Her eyes lock onto Neo's form who is sitting down watching Tv. "Oh! Neo! Your hair is as glossy, shiny and beautiful as ever!"

She skips over and sits down beside her.

'how are they friends?!'

"Oh? You want to hear a bit more about my world? Alright! But you'll have to tell me about this place as well! You were starting to tell me about these 'Grimm' creatures, right?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeesh, those do sound pretty bad... it's sorta wild that there was an entirely different world that nobody knew about... sucks that you have those creatures of darkness to deal with, but back home it wasn't much better."

I put a pan into the oven with a small hum.

"As you know, I am a fallen angel, I have wings, light powers, and other stuff, the fallen started with thousands of the normal angels falling upon God establishing a new rule in his system... we were practically free game for all of the other supernatural races, we had no protection, no safe sanctuary... we practically had to fend for ourselves- or so I have been told, I didn't actually fall from heaven, so I wouldn't know..."

I set the timer on the microwave and shrug as I press 'Start Timer', then walk into the living room and sit down in a recliner to the side of the couch Neo and Mittelt are chatting on. "Oh? There's your boy toy, I was sort of wondering where he was..." She looks to Neo who signs at her. "Cooking? Nice! Can I have some?"

Neo nods at her, causing the blond to grin.

"Anyways, the strongest of us, Azazel, decided he had enough of this, and created a new faction entirely! A faction of fallen angels called the Grigori! But, now with three biblical factions who all hated each other, tensions rose, and a war started... the 'great war' it lasted for a few centuries I think... but anyways at the end, the leaders of the devils had died, while God and Azazel remained."

"I've only met Azazel a couple times during my life, but he always just seemed like a cool uncle... he was really into these sacred gear thingies that humans had, but he was strong, and cared when bad stuff happened to us."

Her shoulders slump. "Shame I fucked up... he probably didn't even care that I died... probably happy even. Considering the group I was in nearly disrupted the ceasefire and all... but anyways, back to the end of the great war."

Neo pats her shoulder with a slightly sad expression.

"Centuries pass, then eventually, I am born as a second generation fallen in nineteen eighty-eight... a second generation fallen are those that are born between two of the angels that fell from heaven, we aren't normally as powerful as regular angels, sometimes struggling to even get one more pair of wings, but our race has the potential to be a lot more expansive than that of the angels or devils..."

_"Wings?" _Neo signs at her.

"Oh, well, angels can gain additional pairs of wings as they grow stronger, two, four, six, eight, ten, and finally, the fallen angel who has the most, Azazel with twelve wings." Mittelt says with a small sparkle in her eyes as she gazes off into the distance. She lets out a long sigh. "I wish I had more than two..."

Neo casts a meaningful gaze at me.

"Not yet." I sign to her.

She tilts her head slightly.

"More power, more cost, less time." I silently elaborate.

She nods in acceptance.

"Anyways, the deadlock was continuing like it always had when I... died... Angels disliking the 'evil ones' who had fallen, the fallen hating the angels and God due to the fact that they cursed not only them, but all their future children to never ascend to heaven even if they had done nothing wrong, the second generation fallen had practically been signed up for a war they didn't need or want, and the devils hating angels as their opposites, and fallen angels as there actually isn't much difference between the two... just black wings."

She kicks her feet up and lets out a long happy sigh. "But this world is soooo much better! I can kick back, relax, not worry about bitchy bimbos killing me with destruction bullshit, and for what cost? Killing a couple mindless darkness creatures here and there? This is practically a paradise!"

"There's also the fact that I am quite literally immortal as long as tall, snowy, and handsome over there lives, sooo, I can do anything, really."

She looks over to Neo with a smug smirk. "Speaking of him... let's talk boys... have you finally managed to fuck him?"

Neo does several rapid hand signs.

"In two weeks? Hoho! Lucky! I sort of wish I had a boyfriend, I never really tried, like, dating before... I'm one of the youngest fallen, so I never really went out with any fallen men, nor any humans because one: they don't live long and Two: I was scared that if they found out what I was after I got attached to them, they would, like, shun me completely." She lets out a huff. "But seeing as how I am literally just a spirit bound to your hubby over there who can currently stay in this world a max of six hours a day, I don't think I'll get a chance here either."

Neo rapidly signs at her again.

"Really?" Mittelt asks, before slowly glancing at me, specifically my arms, chest, and stomach. "Hmmm... not bad... not bad at all..."

Her eyes stray lower. "Ugh... some girls just get all of the luck, hm? But isn't it kind of creepy that you know that?"

"I just remembered I have to do something really important. I- uh- think I set the oven too high and the casserole might burn." I deadpan as I stand up and hurriedly speedwalk into the kitchen.

* * *

**and thus, Lucas is no longer being haunted! congrats! **

**The death of Lucas grows ever closer... and none of you actually answered the 'should i bring guest review responses back' question, so i guess i'll ask it again... should i bring them back? i mean, even if i did, i would change it in the way where i didn't copy-paste the entire review, and just respond to it with a name, sort of like how some people do with ALL their reviews (Which is fucking stupid. i'm calling you people out. if i have an account you better damn well respond to me via Pm and not at the start of your story to pad out run times.)**

**anyways, that's another one of my T.e.d. talks, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter... i'll leave you with this fact... build a man a fire... and he is warm for a day... but set a man on fire and he is warm for the rest of his life! - quote Neo would totally say.**


	16. Chapter 16: Its Time

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

A red pair of glasses with a red wing emblem on one side sits on my face as a white runic circle spins just in front of my face, A book in my hands rapidly flipping pages as letters seemingly come alive and flow towards the magic circle.

'these glasses are pretty good...'

**Gale Force Reading Glasses (1000*) {Dimensional}**  
**Did you procrastinate until it is 1 Am and you really need to study for a test later today? Did your girlfriend steal your books because you annoyed her and only got them back an hour before book club? Use this card to summon a pair of glasses that allow you to read at a much faster pace than normal.**  
**You can read books 1 (+1 for every 1000 Mp Used) times faster than normal (Lasts 30 minutes for every 1000 Mp Used)**

***Flic-Flic-Flic-Flic-***

I had gotten them from that Serious Summons pack I got when my shop points were reset.

Neo is looking over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I ask.

_"Why are you reading... that?" _She signs

"a book about gardening?"

She slowly nods.

"I'm thinking about picking up gardening."

She tilts her head as if to ask 'why?'

"Why not?" I ask. "I need a hobby... something to pass the time while my grimm out in the forests of Vale kill things for me."

_"Your 'hobby' is going to be me soon enough." _She signs.

"Mn. I don't know about that." I shrug as I go back to reading.

I got a couple interesting cards... that one... then these two...

**Seed Lottery (5000) {Dimensional}**  
**Grants you a random seed from a random world that can be planted to grow a random plant.**  
**(Has a 3 Month Cooldown)**

And this one...

**Special Technique (1000) {Dimensional}**  
**"BEHOLD! My secret technique!"**  
**(Never fails to Defeat your Opponent)**

Ah yes... I tried it on a grimm once...

It's just running away...

Granted, I did get away VERY easily, the beowolf even seemed dumbfounded, allowing me to get a good ten to twenty second head start as it contemplated 'What?!' But otherwise... I wouldn't say I 'defeated my opponent' with it.

The only use it has is running away from Neo... really, really fast.

I close the book and wince, taking off the glasses and rubbing my eyes. "Ugh... these are useful, but kind of annoying."

Neo leans over, points at the glasses, then her face.

"You want to try them?"

She nods once.

"Alright then." I shrug as I gently hand them over to her.

She puts them on and stands up, plucking one of the books off my stack and holding it to her chest where she strikes a pose like a librarian, fixing her glasses that she allowed to gently fall down her nose with a slightly analytical gaze towards me.

"When you said you wanted to try them out I thought you would... y'know... actually use them to read... not for your midget librarian cosplay."

She swats at me with a pout.

"Oi, what?" I ask. "You're short. Just accept it."

She's around four foot six inches when she isn't wearing heels

She crosses her arms and glares down at me, as she is actually taller than me for once...

I'm sitting down of course, but still, these precious moments of height superiority matter for her.

_"At least I'm stronger than you!"_

"That's purely situational... I don't use summons in our fights, but if I did, creep dragon would fuck you up."

_"W-Well, you'll do whatever I say because you love me!"_

"You are shorter than an eleven-year-old."

She flinches at that, then collapses beside me and curls up into a ball, laying her head in my lap.

_"T-That one actually really hurt."_

I pat her head. "There, there... it's okay to be tiny... you have a smaller hitbox."

She sniffles slightly before slowly signing up to me. _"A-And at least people wont confuse me as an eleven-year-old... because I GOT THESE CURVES, BITCH! I SAW YOU LOOKING! Yes, I am absolutely hot and sexy, please fuck me."_

She transitions from sad to happy and up beat in a matter of seconds.

"…"

"I'm going to bed." I sigh. "I'm too mentally drained for any more nonsense."

She grins impishly at me as she gets up. _"Alright! Let's go to bed, then!"_

I slowly blink at her. "Neo... what did you do?"

"…" she tilts her head.

"You are too hyper... I know you did something."

She waves me off. _"I'm always happy to go to bed if I can sleep next to you!"_

I narrow my eyes slightly and slowly back away, she smiles brightly as I make eye contact with her... slowly closing the door between us.

She's been trying to keep me up later and later... I'm getting a little suspicious... the movie we watched was pretty good, then I got into reading... those were both time well spent.

I look to the clock and let out a long yawn. 'eleven fifty-five huh? Gods it's pretty late... at least its summer.'

I faceplant into bed.

'tomorrow I am going to see if the shop has any gardening cards... they are going to be pretty useful for when I eventually plant some sort of alien parasite into this world, then watch as it rapidly multiplies and causes even the grimm to get wiped out.'

I roll over and pull the blanket up to my neck.

A couple minutes later Neo enters the room and jumps onto the bed... literally jumps... as in... she is now hopping around while standing up on it.

"Neo... just go to sleep." I groan as she continues bouncing at the corner.

She jumps.

"NONO DON'T YOU- AGH-"

She lands on my stomach.

"Whyyyy?" I wheeze as I slowly crack open my eyes.

I freeze as I notice her smug smile... and the fact that she is only wearing panties...

Only. Panties.

No bra or shirt.

I slowly bring the blanket up over my head as red quickly spreads across my face. 'o-oh wow... this is... something.'

"N-Neo... would you please put on a shirt?"

She is sitting on my stomach with her legs hanging off the bed.

She prods my chest through the blanket.

***Ping***

**{Happy Birthday! Here, have a card!}**

'OH MY GODS IS IT- HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT TODAY?!'

A solid white card appears in my hand, the image is just a V in comic sans.

"…"

**The V Card: (4000*) {Dimensional}**  
**Get out of rape free card-**

I immediately hold the card up out of my little cave of blankets without fully reading it.

"Behold! Now stop!"

It glows brightly and disappears.

***Ping***

**{After all, it isn't rape if you consent to it.}**

'P-Pardon?'

"N-Neo can we talk about this?" I stutter out. "M-Maybe over a nice cup of hot chocolate or something?"

Her hands grip the top of the blanket. "M-Maybe go on a date instead?"

"I-Instead of taking this huge step in our relationship, maybe we could, y'know actually start dating? I-I mean, we have only known each other for like half a year, t-that's not a lot of time when you think about it maybe we could try this again after we have been dating for another six?" I am slowly losing ground in the tug of war.

"M-Maybe a kiss instead?"

She pauses for a moment as she considers.

She continues tugging on the blanket.

"D-Do we really have to?"

She had pulled the blanket back enough so I can see her head.

She nods.

"…"

"Fuck it. I've been holding back, clinging to any last hope that my life could go back to normal, but it's not going back to normal, is it?" I ask.

She genuinely looks a little sorry as she shakes her head.

I let out a long sigh. "Fine. This is my life now; I accept you as my girlfriend... reluctantly."

The very horny ice cream cone beams a smile at me and holds out a bottle that she probably got from the vending machine.

_"Erotic Eggnog."_

"…"

"I still think those names are shit."

* * *

**Pov: ?**

And thus, the boy, Lucas Vermilion, died a painful, painful death...

And was reborn as a MAN!

But, that's unimportant at the moment.

A girl with pink, brown, and white hair slowly walks through a dank and dusty warehouse with a skip in her step, a closed parasol held behind her with both hands.

She trips slightly, but quickly regains her footing.

She glances to something prominent that had appeared a while back... it appears that she had been tainted by her boyfriend's semblance... but that's a good thing!

A screen floats behind her, seen by her, and only her... she checked with Lucas, but not even he could see it... or he didn't react to it if he did see it... but considering what it says...

'The Erotic Evolution System.'

Bla bla bla, gain more power the more she lays her boyfriend, bla bla bla, reward for four hours is to grow taller, bla bla, extra five percent aura here or there.

She smiles as the word 'boyfriend' bounces throughout her head, he has finally accepted her love and it has made her absolutely over the moon!

It also pleases her that she can grow stronger doing things she likes... perhaps is this how Lucas felt when he found out he could automate his semblance?

Is this her semblance now? She will admit, she might have gone a little overboard... perhaps leaving her boyfriend bedridden for days, she doesn't know, but will check back there eventually... for now, she just wants to show off! And considering how she couldn't show off to Lucas as he came down with a case of spontaneous unconsciousness... she has to find someone else to show off to...

A man with swooping orange hair covered by a bowler hat lets out a long yawn

He rubs his eyes which have a severe lack of guyliner at the moment and lets out another slow and long yawn. "Neo... what in gods' name is so important that you needed me to get up at..."

He checks his watch.

"Four Pm."

The girl in question smiles brightly and does a small twirl.

The man leans forwards slightly, a perturbed expression on his face. "Wait... did you get... taller?"

The girl's smile grows at his notice and slowly nods.

"…"

"What the hell happened to you?!" He asks as the girl is a good four to five inches taller than normal. "Wait, is this a joke? Are you standing on a box or something?"

The girl shakes her head and continues smiling.

"HOW THEN?!" The bowler hat wearing criminal asks

The girl grins, as she had planned out this moment for the past two hours... she opens her mouth. "Bitch."

"…" the man freezes in place for a good thirty seconds.

"…"

The girl's smile reaches a level of smugness that should not be possible.

"D-Did you just _speak_?!" The man shouts. "HOW! YOUR VOCAL CORDS WERE DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR!"

Sadly, the girl's voice is still a little weak at the moment, but it is indeed a start.

She hooks the handle of her parasol around a belt loop to free up her hands to sign at her uncle.

_"It's simple, really, my boyfriend just fucked my voice back into me."_

"You have a- oh my gods... is that where you have been disappearing to for the last couple of months?!" The man shouts before bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose where he whispers. "Brother... I have failed you."

He points to the girl. "You are GROUNDED missy!"

"WHAT?!" The girl exclaims out loud, wincing slightly as her throat tickles and stings... she quickly signs something else. _"I don't have to listen to you! I'm an adult!"_

"I promised my brother that if he ever died, I wouldn't let some scumbag taint his little girl!"

The girl crosses her arms over her chest with a scowl. "Ugh! I would have done this sort of ***Cough*** thing sooner, but** *Cough* *Cough*** I had to wait for him to become legal."

The girl silently realizes that maybe sentences are a bit much for her currently...

This causes the bowler hat guy to freeze again. "Pardon?"

The girl clarifies via sign language. _"I had to wait for him to turn sixteen."_

"Oh, my gods, Neo... you are telling me that you have been lusting after a fifteen-year-old for the past four months..."

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME!"_

"THE PROBLEM IS THAT HE IS FIVE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

_"I LOVE HIM AND HE GAVE ME BACK MY VOICE!"_

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT IT IS CREEPY! WHAT DOES HIS PARENTS SAY?!"

_"Hopefully nothing, because they are DEAD!"_

The man winces slightly and sucks in air through his teeth. "oooh... an orphan... you took advantage of an orphan..."

"I'm-" the girl sharply inhales at the sharp pains in her throat and decides to give her voice a little time to rest. _"-Not taking advantage of him!"_

_"I'm going out." _The girl pointedly signs.

"You better not-"** *Shatter***

* * *

'owowowow'

I twitch slightly as I stare blankly up at the ceiling of my room.

'why the fuck did I do that?! When I used the card I not only got physically fucked, I got SPIRITUALLY FUCKED OVER!'

**12265/12265 Mp**

'IT STOLE MY MAX MP! It literally fucking stole a little more than a fourth of my max Mp- granted the system DID make good on its promise and granted me a cool blue eyed dragon thing and one thousand Mp to sort of soften the blow, buuuut it still sucks to lose three thousand of my hard earned Mp... like where the hell did it even go?! What the hell?!'

I never got a good look at 'The V Card' so I have no real idea what it does... but I do now realize that it was a one-time use Dimensional Card... and it has granted me a Legendary that I don't really think was random, but I am slightly happy about it.

It's a small floating see-through orb that looks similar to a planet, the bottom half has dirt and sand filling it, while the top has a mix of rain, desert, sunlight, and even just water.

**Royal Planter Pot (6000) {Legendary}**  
**A special plant pot that allows you to grow miniature versions of plants, the pot automatically changes to mimic the best growing conditions of the plant that has been planted, it will give it enough fertilizer and water to survive as well, additionally, the plant inside grows to its miniature 'full size' much faster, and if it is a producing plant like a fruit tree, the tree will produce full-sized fruits, comparable to what they would be if you planted it out in the wild, however, to counteract this, and to prevent the plant from killing itself, the production has been slowed down considerably, meaning that there will be only one or two fruits on the plant at a time.**  
**(Note: Plants that can fit within the orb at their full size will grow to their full size.)**

'Useful for the rainbow fruit...'

'BUT NOW I CAN'T FUCKING SUMMON THE SEEDS BECAUSE I NEED THREE THOUSAND FUCKIN-'

I channel my rage into an internal scream.

"MMMMMMMMHHHHHH-"

Well, maybe it wasn't all contained.

My head thumps back against my pillow.

'now I can't even summon the Night's Edge... so now all I can really think of is 'was it worth it?' And well...'

I tilt my head slightly as I think back to the experiences, I have had over the past twenty-four hours.

"…"

'absolutely. What was I thinking when I was actively avoiding that shit?'

I let out a low wheeze. 'the only problem is the aftermath... I mean, really, couldn't that bish literally have at least left me a cherry revitalization? Or like... five? it's just ten lien for a MAGIC drink! I'd say fifty lien is a decent price for being able to move freely again! Ugh! I'll probably be better tomorrow, but if I have to stay here ALL DAY... I'm going to be extremely bored...'

I pull out my scroll.

'ugh, it's at fifty percent battery... not even this will give me a distraction for long... maybe two or three hours? And my charger?'

I glare pointedly across the room to a white cable draped across my dresser and stabbed into a socket in the wall.

'can't get that... it's too far for my current condition.'

***Shatter***

I blankly stare at the person who LITERALLY walks through my door.

"Neo... you could have at least left me a Cherry Revitalization you asshole." I frown.

She covers her mouth in an 'oh shit!' manner as she quickly turns on a dime and rushes out of the room.

A couple minutes later she rushes back with a red canned drink and hands it to me.

"Thanks..." I sigh.

She raises a hand towards me as I take a long drink.

_"Hold the fuck up!"_

I slowly blink. "Huh?"

_"I'm the fuck up. Please hold me." _She signs as she flops face-first onto the bed.

I snort as she decides now is a good time to sit on my lap.

I quickly speed-drink the rest of the soda.

It wasn't enough.

I twitch slightly... the pain is better than it was before, but as I predicted this wound is going to be a three or four sodas sort of deal...

"So? How'd you fuck up?"

_"Uncle found out." _She silently elaborates.

"…"

"Found out what?" I slowly ask.

"You." She whispers.

"…"

"D-Did you just speak?!"

The corners of her mouth turn upwards as she rubs her face against my chest.

She looks up with determination and does a small fist pump. _"Don't worry, hubby, I'll protect you! if he comes and threatens you, I'll beat his ass! Nobody scares you but me!"_

"Y-You spoke?!"

'is... that where my four thousand Mp went?!'

"M' tired." She quietly whispers to me and she creeps below the blankets.

"…"

"I need to get a shower. I smell bad."

She shrugs and releases me.

I slowly get up. "I'll be back in a bit... I'm still a little tired as well."

* * *

I splash my face with cold water. 'MUCH better!'

I rotate my shoulders and look in the mirror, staring back is a white-haired teen with bags under his eyes.

'ugh... I look horrible...'

I walk out into the living room and toss out a card.

A floating orb about twice the size of an exercise ball appears, like the image, it has soil at the bottom and open space above.

However, unlike the fifty-fifty split of the card art, it's more like eighty twenty, granting a fairly large area for any plants to breath... if I begin to grow any root vegetables, I assume that will change drastically... but enough about that.

Floating beside it is a small panel that looks like what can be used to manually control the inside of the sphere.

I grab the orb and put it above the vending machine so it is out of the way, pressing a button on the little holographic panel to lock it in place.

I pull out a seed about the size of my thumbnail and gently place it in a small square at the top of the panel.

***Ping***

**Plant Type: Deciduous Tree.**

**Time to reach maturity in the wild: 4-5 years.**

**Produce: White Apple**

**Toxicity Level: None.**

**Notes: Produces fruit in the spring (Negated by the Royal Planter pot. It produces all year round.)**  
**Fruit has a higher sugar content than regular apples, making it perfect for Juices and Cocktails. White Apple Pies are especially popular.**

"Huh... so that plant doesn't blow up the world like I thought it would... neat!"

'and it's nice that I have a built-in analyzer.'

I watch as a layer of grass quickly covers the earth inside the orb, a bright light appearing to beam down over the little green stems.

'welp. Time to go back to bed, then.'

* * *

A frazzled looking Neo tiredly slides a Lien card into the vending machine that has become a prominent part of our living roo- correction: my living room... she just stays here sometimes.

Pretty much all the time actually...

She presses one of the many buttons on the front of the machine and crouches down to retrieve her iced coffee that I know she chose.

She pulls out the iced coffee and pops the cap off with a half-lidded and tired smile.

She stands up and begins chugging the milky brown liquid inside, glancing upwards, then back down, only to snap her head up again as she spots the floating orb.

She slowly looks over to me with a half-lidded expression, wordlessly putting another ten lien in the machine without taking her eyes off me.

She buys another iced coffee as if to state that she isn't awake enough for my bullshit.

She walks across the room, does a small spin, and lays down on the couch, using me as a pillow.

"So." She hums as she gestures to the floating orb, as if to say 'What the fuck is this?'

"…"

"We still haven't covered the whole 'why can you speak when you were mute not even two days ago' thing..." I slowly frown.

She shrugs and signs up to me. _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours~"_

"Gardening." I shrug. "It's growing a 'White Apple' tree which apparently is sweeter than normal apples and is really good in apple pie."

"ooooh!" She gasps, drooling slightly at the idea of apple pie.

"Now, the voice thing?" I ask.

She smiles brightly and sighs dreamily, taking a moment to sign her thoughts up to me. _"You're a really good doctor, Lucas... it seems that you fucked my voice back into me~ very impressive!"_

"…"

"Huh..." I deadpan down at her. "Seems legit..."

'so, I guess that's what happened to the Mp then... I wouldn't call it a waste then...'

She reaches up and pets the side of my head.

"And the height thing? I noticed you are a little taller..."

She shrugs before quietly whispering. "Same thing."

I rest my chin on the top of her head. "Mn. I guess you can reach my head without having to climb, now... that sort of sucks for my social life... now you can just randomly kiss my cheek in public..."

"What social life?" She scoffs.

"Ouch." I wince. "It's not my fault nobody wants to be friends with the ultimate badass."

Neo rubs her throat with a hand and takes a long drink of her morning beverage of choice, letting out a pleased sigh after a couple of seconds.

"Throat hurts?" I slowly ask.

"Voice." She hoarsely whispers.

"You're not used to speaking yet?"

She nods once.

"Eh, you'll get better at it." I shrug.

She turns and plants a quick kiss on my cheek before getting immersed in whatever is on Tv.

"S-So..." I slowly begin, drawing Neo's attention once more. "It has sort of been in my head for the past couple of hours... and, well, I think it's kind of important... w-was what we did... safe?"

She looks down and touches her stomach with a thoughtful expression.

She abruptly snorts, probably sensing my rising horror.

She pets the side of my head before replying. _"Don't worry, you won't be a daddy just yet... maybe in a couple of years~"_

I let out a long sigh of relief as a massive weight is taken off my shoulders. "Good. I'm not ready for any sort of responsibility."

She runs a hand through her hair with a slightly dopey smile, leaning back against me as she fully relaxes in my arms.

She looks up at me, and signs the simple word. _"Gigi?"_

"Fine." I sigh as I reach to the side and tug out a card, tossing it onto the floor in front of us.

A small red blob with stumpy legs, wing ears, and a short tail with a black tip, appears before us, flaps its ears as it looks up at us with a fanged smile, its orange eyes glinting.

It scurries up into Neo's lap... as she is draped across mine, she pets it behind the ears, causing it to let out a little purr.

Little Jyarimon had evolved... and can confirm, Jyarimon was the species name.

And now it is MUCH harder to maintain...

**Gigimon (1000*) (x1) {Dimensional}**  
**Summon Gigimon, a weak 'Digimon' from the digital world, to help you in combat. (Can Evolve into a better form, in that case, this card gets replaced with its stronger form) (Lasts for 10 Minutes for every 1000 Mp channeled into the card)**  
**Evolution Requirements: **  
**Must be summoned for 12 Days total (Can be summoned in increments if you don't have enough Mp to do the full time): 285:29:55 [ ]**  
**You (or Gigimon) must slay 30 Creeps while this is summoned 0/30 [ ] **  
**You (or Gigimon) must slay 24 Beowolf Pups while this is summoned 0/24 [ ]**  
**You (or Gigimon) must slay 10 Beowolves while this is summoned 0/10 [ ]**  
**You (or Gigimon) must slay 2 Creep Alphas while this is summoned 0/2 [ ]**

"This is the life..." Neo whispers in bliss.

She glances over to me. "Loving hubby." She looks down towards the red dragon thing. "Cute pet..."

She smiles and continues stroking the small digimon.

She has practically forgotten the second iced coffee that rests against my leg as she clears her throat.

It's pretty fucking cold... but I don't think she will accept me moving my arms to give it to her... nor would she want to stop petting Gigimon to drink it.

I slowly look up at the ceiling. 'huh... so _this_ is my life now...'

The corners of my mouth tilt upwards. 'is it strange that I don't want it to change back to normal anymore? Being weird is much more fun.''

* * *

**AAAAAYYYYE the lad god laid! Congratzi! **

**And a lot of you seemed to like the ideas of guest reviews, so I am just going to start replying to the ones that have actual questions or things to comment on.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Dear, Guest 001 (That actually has some sort of question)… he actually DID summon Mittelt off screen, as there was a small timeskip in between asking for training, and where he was during said training... about 1-2 months.**

**Dear, GoTeam: You... asked about Ruby? She... isn't in this story, is she? Why are you asking what happened to her? But I will note that she Does appear in the next chapter. You have somehow predicted that. Nice.**

**Dear Guest 002: This is the re-write. But you right.**

* * *

**Anyways, it has been a while since I have spoken to the guests, so I hope you enjoyed your time to shine. **

**See you all next week possibly... or maybe not... one of these days I am going to use up all these 'Posted Early' days and go missing for like a month... but yes, if the chapter is finished, it should be going up sometime in the next 5-7 days.**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Pie Time-skip

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

Neo gently shakes me awake.

"Mn?" I blearily hum as I sit up. "What is it?"

"Tree." She hisses into my ear.

"What about it?"

"It's grown!" She grins. "Pie time!~"

"Right now?" I slowly ask as I look to the clock. "Neo... it's fucking three Am... come back to bed."

She frowns slightly.

"If you come back to bed, I'll do anything you ask" I sigh out.

"…"

She slowly nods and crawls back into bed. "alright then."

She leans close and whispers into my ear. "Bake me an apple pie."

"…"

"I give you the go-ahead to do literally ANYTHING to me... and you use it on pie." I groan as I slowly sit up. "Alright, you little shit. I'm going."

She claps happily and jumps out of bed.

I rub my forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" She asks.

Her voice has been getting better, but she still doesn't like to speak much.

I stand up and walk into the living room.

"…" I stare blankly at the floating orb with stunned silence... Neo by my side looking at it with excitement.

Inside the orb, is a stocky little tree reaching up towards the top of the sphere... it has bright green leaves and small white blossoms... growing from the tree is a single apple, with snow-white skin and a glossy finish... the stem is a little thick, green, and fresh looking... it really goes well with the white, actually.

The stunning thing, isn't about the fact the fruit has grown... it's that it has grown to this _size_.

It's about the size of a watermelon- one of those spherical ones, not the oval shaped ones- and according to Neo, it hasn't grown anymore in the past six hours, meaning that it is probably fully grown.

It took like a week for the tree to sprout and produce, when normally it would take upwards of five years... though I suppose it helps that the tree doesn't need to grow into its full size... plus its growth rate has probably been multiplied by at least ten.

It was a bit bigger than normal apple, around grapefruit sized when I went to bed... but like, in the process of turning white, so I thought 'eh, it'll be ripe in the morning, we'll wait until then... hey, I wonder why it is only growing one... this tree could probably support at least FIVE!'

The tree is bending slightly under the weight of the apple.

I let out a long sigh.

"Neo... I don't think we'll have enough of anything to turn that monster into apple pie..."

She smiles and taps the side of her head, gesturing towards the kitchen which she begins walking towards, stumbling briefly as she meets where the carpet becomes tile.

I slowly follow along.

In the kitchen are several new pie pans that I know we didn't have before, a sack of flour, a carton of eggs, sugar, cinnamon, and a couple other things needed for making a pie fully from scratch.

"…"

"Of course, you planned ahead." I sigh. "Well, let's get this over with..."

* * *

Several steaming pies sit upon the counter top, peacefully cooling... unknowing what awaits them in five to ten minutes.

I audibly swallow as Neo herself is desperately fighting off her urges to cut the pies as they are and scald her mouth with the molten pie filling.

"M-Maybe we should go back to the bedroom..."

She slowly nods along as she gazes longingly at one of the pies.

"T-They should be cool pretty soon, right?"

She nods again as we walk into the bedroom... luckily the door had been closed, locking out SOME of the delicious smell of cinnamon, sugar, and apple.

I hold up a small jar of seeds in between my index finger and thumb. "Sooo what should we do with the seeds?"

The seeds are pretty large... about the size of a grape. "Plant them across Patch? Sell them?"

She taps her chin. "Why even sell them?"

"Eh, I had a rough plan of getting super rich, maybe making a company that will eventually get so popular the world couldn't live without it anymore... sort of like the SDC... then when the bastards over at the SDC eventually try to make a partnership I shoot down any and all negotiations just to spite them because something Jacques did- at the time I made the company- upwards of ten to twenty years ago~"

"Buuuut then I realized that I'd have to do paperwork, act all prim and proper, manage my image, y'know, a bunch of fucking hassles... so I sort of trashed the idea... I'm not that good at contract shit to begin with, so why even try?"

She taps her chin, then gives me a thumbs up.

"So, what do you think I should do with the seeds? The apple tree isn't something that needs to be replanted every time I harvest it, so I really don't need more seeds."

"Apple seeds have Cyanide in them!" She adds in while smiling brightly.

"…"

"Neat..." I state with a slowly forming frown. "But you still didn't really answer the question."

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Don't look at me, they're your seeds."

She looks back towards the door and inhales deeply, a small smile appearing on her face. "Can't stop thinking about pie~"

She turns to me. "it has to cool, righ-" ***Cough***

"It does... are you done talking for a while? Your throat starting to tickle?"

She slowly nods, signing _"How long?"_

"Eh, I'd say ten minutes?"

"So long..." She whispers, rubbing her throat.

She looks down with a small grin before looking up to me and signing out her thoughts. _"If only I had something to distract me... perhaps a fit boyfriend who would absolutely demolish me."_

She puts the back of her hand on her forehead for a moment. _"But, alas, here we are, with clothing, and only ten minutes to spare... barely enough to even begin."_

"But after?" I ask.

She seems briefly caught off guard at my sudden forward-ness.

"You tainted me. Deal with it." I scoff.

She slowly blinks, a smile splitting her face quickly after.

She stands on the tips of her toes, planting a small kiss on my cheek before whispering into my ear. "Don't worry, I'll be taking re-spons-a-bil-it-y~"

"Lewd."

She lets out a quiet huff of laughter.

* * *

"Alllright... let's see if I can get anything worthwhile..." I mutter under my breath as I pull the trigger.

My general plan is that 'hey, I've gotten more aura, I've got the night's edge, a dragon, I do that thing where I can go really fast for short periods of time, I might have lost four thousand Mp, but I'm still probably strong enough to take on another boss... and it's probably the fastest way to actually regain my lost strength to begin with! Well, if I do the beowolf one that is... the creep dragon's quest has been done.

And I do actually have the beowolf's boss card on me... but I don't feel comfortable fighting it without a legendary weapon... and I might die without spooky hole lady looking out for me.

I might be a little confident because I ACTUALLY managed to beat Neo through aura-loss once!

But... she has gotten a lot clumsier recently... I guess that's the drawback for suddenly growing four to five inches... but she seems to be enjoying it... and is getting better... slowly... she is having to change her fighting style slightly as she can't climb all over a person anymore.

A hidden benefit is that people won't call me a pedophile anymore if our relationship status gets out in a couple of years... so that's swell.

***Pomph***

Guns scatter across the clearing... nothing really good, a single rare... a couple of greens, and two commons.

"Arf! Arf!"

I slowly blink at turn my head.

At the edge of the clearing as a small corgi, wriggling as it wags its tail, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as it tilts its head slightly.

"A Dog?"

"ZWEIIIIIII!" A voice shouts as a small whirlwind of rose petals swerves into the clearing, washing over the dog and pulling it along as it arcs further into the clearing.

It smashes into the ground and a figure appears as it slides a bit farther on its back.

A girl sits up, dog clutched to her chest, grass stains all over a red cloak and the back of her legs. "Zwei! What did I say about running away! I get it, you are afraid of the Ve- I mean, that place- but you can't just run away!"

The alien-looking gun in my hands disappears as I quickly revert it back into a card.

The dog lets out another bark.

The girl seems to realize that she isn't alone as her eyes stray to where I am stating.

"A person?- OH GODS A PERSON!"

She blushes profusely and scatters into rose petals again, spiraling up and away from me, eventually making it to a tree which the storm whirls behind.

The girl pokes her head out from around the tree trunk, dog clutched to her chest.

"U-Uh, hi..." The girl calls out.

"Hi." I state with a small frown.

"S-So, what are you doing this far out of Patch?" She asks.

"Training."

She gasps. "You're training to be a huntsmen?!"

She blurs over to me. "I am too! Ohmygosh that so COOL! I've always wanted to be a huntress, and next year I start my first year at signal! My mom was a huntress, and while I could help people as a police officer, being a huntress just seems so much more romantic and cooler!"

She pulls out a stack of papers from behind her. "I've even started making my weapon in advance!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" She exclaims, letting down the dog which she seems to have forgotten about for a moment. "Can you show me your weapons-"

Her eyes trail around the clearing, seeing the many strewn guns.

"…"

She blurs around the clearing snatching up the assorted weaponry. "OHMYGOSH! YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR WEAPONS LAYING AROUND IN THE **DIRT**! WHAT SORT OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!"

"I was going to pick them up... but someone decided to interrupt me." I state with a half-lidded expression. "You can have those. They are too low-quality for what I am looking for... and besides, they'll disappear within a week anyways."

She gasps. "I can HAVE these?!"

She pauses for a moment, a sniper, assault rifle, and a bazooka held firmly grasped within her arms, clutched to her chest while she holds a pistol and an smg by the barrels with her hands. "Waitaminute- you said these will only last a week?! Is- is your semblance that you create weaponry?!"

'she can't see the weapon prompts... what the hell? Couldn't Neo see them?'

"it is."

She looks down at the sword attached to a loop in my belt. "oooooh purple."

"Well..." I state as I abruptly turn around. "I have to go back home."

"O-Okay... M-Maybe I'll see you later, then!" The girl waves.

The dog lets out another bark and scampers off into the forest again.

"ZWEIIIIII!" The girl roars as she turns into another swarm of rose petals, guns nearly falling out of her grasp.

"…"

* * *

"Soooo, I met a crazy girl in the woods today." I hum as I look down at my book.

Neo tilts her head slightly as she looks over to me.

"Eh, not really 'Crazy' like you I suppose... but energetic about certain things... like weapons... and being a huntress... she doesn't even come close to scratching the surface of your crazy."

The multicolored girl pouts but doesn't speak due to her mouth being full of pie.

But she does poke her elbow into my side.

We are put into a comfortable silence as Neo finishes her pie... she is quite a little glutton actually... when it comes to Ice Cream or sweet things in general... but Huntsmen can eat really whatever the hell they want and burn it off with even their passive aura.

Aura is also probably how Professor Branwen isn't dead yet via kidney failure... considering there hasn't been a point where I have seen him not buzzed or hung over.

I cover my mouth as I yawn, Neo deciding to get up walk to the kitchen to either get another slice of pie or put her plate in the sink.

She sits down without her plate a minute or two later, so I assume it was the latter.

"Hey Neo?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"You ever wonder what it would be like if you were based off Neapolitan Pizza instead of Ice cream?"

"…"

Her hand gently slaps against my forehead. "Go to bed. You're talking nonsense."

"Eh, you're right." I shrug. "I'm pretty tired right now... I guess I will be going to bed."

She drapes herself across me. "Carry me."

"…" I take a moment to formulate a reply. "Alright?"

I pick her up easily... she is quite light now that I think about it... but anything is sort of light when you have Aura, I suppose...

She grins cheerfully as she leans up from my bridal carry and kisses me on the lips.

I nearly drop her.

"Is that code for 'you aren't getting any fucking sleep tonight'?" I sigh. "Again?"

"Nah..." The girl shakes her head. "I'm tired too... only sleep."

"And cuddles." She adds on at the very end.

"Your voice getting under control yet?" I slowly ask.

"Nearly!" She grins.

"Cool, cool." I shrug, pausing at the edge of the bed for a moment.

I abruptly drop her into the bed.

She snorts as she latches onto my arm and rolls over, much like a crocodile which had grabbed onto its prey.

I am forced to roll over her as she basically body slams me onto my side of the bed.

"A death roll? Really? You can never let me win, can you?"

She shakes her head as she smiles mischievously.

I let out a long groan as I rub my forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Neo?"

"Love me!"

"Fair." I shrug.

* * *

A large figure smashes into the ground, a large gash in its long neck as white glitter spreads across its body.

It lets out a loud dying roar as it writhes on the ground, then simply disappears into black smoke.

I take off the awkward helmet I was wearing with a sigh.

MUCH easier to kill it this time... I honestly didn't even break a sweat... nor did my aura even get touched beyond what I myself drained.

But I didn't get Mp this time... so it was sort of pointless...

I look to the three cubes and the sack of loot.

Well, not entirely I suppose...

I grab the sack, then toss the three cubes into my deck as it flashes to life beside me.

'I wish I had some sort of extra-dimensional space to put all my shit into...'

I let out a sigh and shake my head, then make my way back home.

* * *

"Did you finally do it?" The blonde asks the heterochromatic girl sitting beside her.

The multicolored girl practically beams with a smile. "Yep!"

"WHATTHESHIT-" the blonde's eyes widen.

"To explain shortly, fucking my boyfriend gave me height and my voice back."

"…"

"Damn... I noticed you got a bit taller, but I wasn't going to say anything..." The fallen girl frowns, before getting a slightly mischievous grin. "So. What was it like? He ha dick apparently~"

"Glorious... everything I wanted and more."

"OI!" I call out from the kitchen. "Can you two not discuss my sex life?"

"It's mine too! And I'll do whatever I want with it! I'll even post it on twitter! So don't test me!" Neo calls back.

"mnnn." I quietly groan as I scrub a pie pan out.

I look to see Neo offer Mittelt a tray of cubed apples.

"Hm?" Mittelt hums as she grabs a toothpick from the edge of the tray and stabs it into one.

She takes a bite.

"WH- OH MY GOSH ITS SO SWEET!"

Neo just smiles.

* * *

"NOOoooOOOO! I don't want you to gooooooooo! Tell them you're sick! I won't let them have youuuu!" A voice cries as she grabs onto my ankles.

"Neo... I have to go... school is important." I deadpan down to her.

"B-But it's only the first day! Y-you can stay for today, right?!" The asks.

"I can't." I state with a small frown. "If you think this is bad... just wait till I get into Beacon."

She looks up at me, tears brimming her eyes.

I wince and look up at the ceiling, bag hoisted over my shoulder. "Don't look at me like that! I'll be home in a couple hours... then we can do whatever you want."

"A-Anything?" She whispers.

"Within reason." I frown back down at her.

"C-Can we at least have some fun to hold me over till you get back?!" She asks.

"I don't want to publicly announce to all my faunus classmates 'hi, I have sex'." I state in an even tone.

"B-But what about a kiss?!"

"…"

"Fine."

She lets out a small cheer as she hops to her feet, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me downwards.

She presses her lips to my own, slipping in a little tongue here and there.

After about thirty seconds I eventually have to call it quits.

I pull back. "You done now?"

"No." She pouts.

"I need to leave."

"But do you reaaaally?" She asks with a slightly flirtatious smirk as she traces a circle on my chest with her index finger.

"Yeah." I state.

She looks a little hurt that I shrugged her off so easily.

"We can do all that other stuff you wanted to do when I get home... don't worry." I state as I turn around and walk to the door. "I'll be back soon enough... I just need to quickly re-confirm my place as class number one."

"I'm going to hold you to that, you big meanie." She growls with her arms crossed.

"Cool." I state with a half-lidded stare. "I'll be going then."

"Be safe I l-love you!"

I scratch my temple. "I love you too... midget."

I open the door and close it behind me as she lets out an adorable little growl.

'welp... now to school.'

I'm already dreading being in a room with more than four people.

* * *

**Hoo boy... I'm so uninspired rn~ like fuck! I could probably pull off another chapter of this easily, but I don't want to be known for ONLY this! so I'm thinking about deleting Ascension In Remnant (The shorter one with reflection powers) from Flame's Trash (Because I'm going to try and make a story out of it) so it should be posting any time now... but I probably wont delete it for a while... should I just delete it and repost it in its own story, or should I only do that AFTER I finish chapter 2? Cause as it is now, it would just be reposting everything you have already seen.**

**WELP, onto the guest reviews.**

**Dear Guest 001: The great... 'yeetening'? What do you mean by that?**

**Dear Guest 002 commenting on chapter 11: Her name is Levi Bress, not Bree. Though, they might be distantly related.**

**Dear Kyuubismasamune: He did indeed... all parties are quite pleased about it.**

**ANYWAYS, that's all of the ones that have any sort of real question or thing I can comment on.**

**I'll see you all (Hopefully) next week! Or maybe not considering I have nothing prepared! Toodles~**


	18. Chapter 18: Class Resumes

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

I tap my desk in mild annoyance.

'I'm too strong...'

I frown slightly.

I haven't fought yet... but I can already tell.

Everyone just moves so... slow...

"Dove Fight Lucas." Professor Branwen- who has taught us for the THIRD year in a row- commands from the front with a yawn.

'fucking finally.'

I get up and walk across the room, casting a glance to my opponent.

He hadn't changed much now that I think about it... still blond, squinted eyes, probably the most mellow out of Cardin and his group.

'hm.'

I stand across from him with my arms crossed.

"Begin."

I launch myself forwards, ducking around his horizontal slash.

He goes for a back-handed slash, following the path of the first, but I kick him in the shin, knocking his leg out from under him at the same time I land a backhanded chop on the side of his head.

His attack falters for a moment, so I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back as I step past.

He turns his body and tries to sweep my leg, but I flip over him, there's a brief moment where I am basically pulling a one-armed handstand on him as I continue flipping forwards.

I bend forwards as my feet touches the floor, using the momentum of my flip to pull him over me, his back smashing into the floor hard enough to crack the floor tiles.

I hurl my arm outwards, dragging him across the cracked floor, then I release, causing him to be sent skidding across the floor as he skips over the uneven tiles that had risen when I smashed him into the ground.

He eventually comes to the edge of the arena, most of his momentum bled off, and continues past it, just barely falling outside with a wince as his aura dissipates.

I let out a small sigh and walk back to my desk. Qrow once more casting me a confused look with a frown. "Lucas stay after class."

"Yes... sir?" I frown.

* * *

I weave through three punches, the blond immediately pivoting on one leg and lashing out with a roundhouse kick.

I catch her leg with one hand and sweep her other leg with one foot, then I fling her at the edge of the arena by her ankle.

She catches herself mid-air and lands on her feet.

She smashes her fists together, her hair flashing brightly and bellowing outward as she seemingly explodes.

She grins. "You messed up. You should have knocked me out right there! NOW IM GOING TO KICK YOUR TEETH IN!"

She blasts off the ground, a hand drawn back. "EAAAT THIS!"

I duck past the punch, slamming my elbow into the back of her head as her fist smashes into the ground and sends me flying.

I am flung through the air as the floor detonates, but I quickly right myself mid-air and bounce off a propulsion rune, landing well within the boundaries.

"Lucas Wins."

Yang points out into the class. "HAH! SUCK IT, CRYSTAL! I made him use his semblance!"

I silently return to my seat.

"Now, why don't we do something like those normal people do at their normal schools?" Qrow scoffs as he lets the air out of his chair, causing him to sink lower.

"Why don't we tell the class what we did this summer? Starting with... Flare."

"O-Oh... I went to Vacuo with my parents... it was pretty fun, but the sand and heat was annoying.

"Lucas?"

"Pass." I deadpan.

"Fair enough." Qrow shrugs as he leans his chair back and wheels it under his desk.

"Cardin."

"Pass?" The boy asks.

"Nah, come on, tell us." Qrow's voice echoes from under the desk.

"Why does he get to pass?!" Cardin snarls.

"Because I more or less know what he did this summer, and he more than likely doesn't want to repeat it to you all?" Qrow's voice states taking on a slightly more echo-e tone. "Besides, you'd all know it too if you kept up with the news."

* * *

"Hey!"

I slowly blink and turn my head to see Yang standing there with her arms crossed.

"We should hang out sometime!"

I blink again. "Al...right?"

"Anyways, it'll have to be later, I've got things to do today." She shrugs, walking away with a wave over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go annoy my dad... bye!"

"…"

I'm really just waiting for everyone to leave, and Yang was the last person to leave.

'I... don't know how to talk to normal people... do I?'

Mr. Branwen gets up from his desk. "Alright, brat... I think it's about time we had a chat."

I cover my mouth as I yawn, but blink off the tiredness. "About what?"

"Your improvements over the summer." He states.

"Oh? I've just been training... I don't see a reason to quit even if it's summer."

"In particular, I'm talking about the girl."

"What girl?" I ask.

"Short, pink, and smug."

I blink slowly.

"Don't give me that, kid. I saw her kicking your ass before the Regional Tournament." Professor Branwen sighs.

"That is training. I got a personal trainer." I deadpan. "It's not against the rules, I checked."

He rubs his temple as he sits on the desk. "I'm talking about how she fights like she can take on a veteran huntsman?"

"How the hell do you even know this? Are you telling me that you regularly stalk your students?" I snarl. "That's an invasion of my privacy!"

He inhales sharply.

"I don't have to talk about my personal life with you." I state with a frown. "And its creepy for some old guy who is probably over forty to ask about a girl less than half of that... who just so happens to be my girlfriend. So there. That's my connection to her. Stop bothering me about it."

I smile brightly, stand up, and walk out of the room uttering a. "Stop poking into my personal life." As I close the door behind me.

* * *

"I'm bac- Mphh!"

As soon as I open the door to my apartment, a pair of lips are pressed into my own.

I eventually pull my head back, causing her to stand on the tips of her toes as she tries to reach my head with her own. "Yes, Yes, I missed you too... may I come inside before you tear off my clothes?"

"You're about to come inside." She smirks.

"…"

"Neat." I state after a small pause, shimmying past her and closing the door behind me.

She locks it.

"Also, can we talk about how you shouldn't be hanging around in your underwear? What if I had someone with me? What then?" I scoff.

"I don't need to worry about that... I seriously doubt you could convince anyone to come hang out with you." She smirks.

"Ouch." I wince. "I'll have you know, someone in my class asked me to hang out with them some time... less than an hour ago."

I toss my bag onto the kitchen table and step over to the floating sphere.

"Is it a _**girl**_?!" Neo asks, doing one of her classic menacing smiles.

I wisely move the conversation to something else.

"Hmmm... this is growing fairly nicely... I'm actually surprised you let me take out the apples and plant new seeds." I hum as I look over a bush with purple flowers, each flowing looking similar to a small butterfly.

"You're about to plant some seeds in me~"

I glance behind with an unimpressed glare. "Alright, calm down... that's what, the fifth time you've used that line since I started gardening?"

I glance back to the flowers with a small frown. "kind of a shame that these things are horribly poisonous... they are fairly pretty... actually, I might consider growing some in a potted plant anyways."

She crosses her arms and pouts. "Take off your clothes."

"You know... I should have grown accustomed to your forward-ness... but it is still kind of unsettling.

"Pants. Off. Now." She states with a frown as she slowly creeps closer and closer.

"Fine fine, light god's balls, calm down." I sigh as I take off my shirt and fling it at her.

It wraps around her head easily, forcing her to tug it off with a slightly annoyed expression, only to freeze.

"Mmmm abs." She drools.

"You are so freaking difficult sometimes." I sigh.

* * *

**Pov: ?**

An orange haired, hat and eyeliner wearing, man looks to his scroll, then up to a short red-haired girl, then back to his scroll.

The girl has short orange hair that swoops to one side, much like the man's own, it covers one of her eyes and goes about to her chin, the back of her hair is tied up into a little bun with a couple messy tufts of hair creeping out.

Neo: "I know we haven't talked in like two and a half months, and I'm still a little pissed at you for saying I can't stay with my hubby- fuck you! I did it anyways! I'm not a little girl anymore so you can't tell me what to do!- Buuuuut, I guess, after a while I've cooled down. I don't think I'm going to return to that lifestyle though... It'd just cause problems for my adorable little lulu~ buuut I guess I can't have you dying, so I sent you something... or rather, someone, I suppose. It should replace me in the case that you get in over your head. Like. You. Always. Do."

Neo: "My voice has gotten better, so now I can speak, scream, and shout to my heart's content... it's nice... I had forgotten what it felt like whistle to yourself and prance around the house like an idiot when nobody is watching... but as I said, I'm going to try and live a more peaceful life... one where I don't have to hide my appearance constantly... but I'll definitely never forget how to hide a body bee-cause who knows what could happen~ ;) I still love you, uncle, but frankly, you draw too much attention... so I don't think I'll be able to see you much... be safe, please.

Neo has attached an Image.

The pink, brown, and white-haired menace has her arm wrapped around the shoulders of a fairly famous white-haired boy, she has a cheeky grin as she kisses his cheek while the boy has a much more muted small smile.

They appear to be at some movie theatre, judging by the darkened room, red rows of seats, and light covering their faces, however, that could be due to the scroll taking the selfie.

Neo: "Also, I thought you might as well know the face of my boyfriend now that he is strong enough to beat your ass into the ground if you tried anything~ also sidenote, I'm stronger too and I have no qualms with kicking you in the dick if you try anything."

Neo: "P.S. When I convince this dumbass to eventually marry me, you're still invited to the wedding."

The cigar in the man's mouth twitches slightly as he bites down onto it, taking a drag and causing a large amount of newly created ash to fall off the tip.

He's **pissed**.

But at the same time, a little relieved and... happy? He did most of this crime nonsense for her after all... he didn't want her to become a criminal like him, he wanted her to go to a popular college, do something meaningful with her life... but, one fine day, Roman Torchwick fucked up. And the little innocent Neopolitan was forced to take a life... and liked it.

He still wants to give the brat who tainted his little girl's purity a scare, however... buuut in order to protect his bloodline, he supposes he will have to concede.

Once Neo got those strange green metal heels, she was able to casually punch an inch-wide hole through a foot of concrete... it's definitely wise to not test how far aura would protect against that.

He grimaces slightly, as it is probably wise to drop any and all dreams of messing with the couple, Neo can be quite violent when something gets in the way of what she wants... and while she wouldn't kill him... or hurt him that badly... she isn't above smacking him for being a dumbass... and said smacking normally involves picking himself up out of a wooden object, be it crate, chair, table, or door.

"Who are you?" He asks to the girl who had quite literally torn the front door of the warehouse off its hinges in order to get in.

The girl speaks up in a monotonous tone, her green eyes empty. "My name is Regalia Torchwick... I was accidently created by my master's semblance upon it being upgraded... she ordered me to find you and follow your commands. I am capable of learning and growing like any other person."

"Evolved semblance? What the hell?"

Maybe her boyfriend's dick was magical... but thinking about another man's manhood is... really gay... and while Roman Torchwick may wear eyeliner, her very much likes his women, so any and all proceeding thoughts on this matter will cease.

"My master's semblance let her create one artificial intelligence to take over one of her created clones... this granted the clone its own aura, removing its drain upon my master and creating me." The girl drolls on, she tilts her head slightly. "Hello."

Roman narrows his eyes. "Are you capable of learning a personality, or are you going to be an emotionless doll forever?"

"Emotions are well within my parameters, however, I was only born a couple days ago, so you will have to forgive me for any shortcomings." The illusion given form states.

"Was that... sarcasm?" The orange haired man asks.

"I have not gained enough data to form sarcastic quips."

Roman notes that this is going to be quite rough for a while... but the girl had appeared strong... a 'replacement' for Neo, apparently... He hopes that this 'Regalia' is as reliable as she was, along with a small part wishing the new couple a happy life.

He makes a small vow to himself in the darkness of the warehouse. "If you break her heart, _Vermilion_, I'll kill you myself."

* * *

I glare at the clock with all my might.

**6:35**

I barely slept a wink last night...

My head hits my pillow as I lay my head back down, trapped fully in Neo's grasp as the girl snoozes peacefully on my bare chest.

I've become used to acting like a pillow, but If this keeps up, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to school today...

After all, I need to get a THUROUGH shower, eat breakfast, and I don't think it would be wise to go to school being this tired...

I can skip one day, right?

I frown slightly. 'wait a minute... did Neo... plan this? Plan to drag it out as long as she possibly could in order to get me so tired that I need to skip school today?'

'…'

'eh, I don't mind.'

After all, dating this little bitch has its perks... the top of all being glorious, glorious sex... Also, the fact that I could tell her to kill someone and she would probably do it.

'But if I can't go to school today... at the very least I'd like to fight the Beowolf boss... that seems like a good plan... and I'll be completely fresh as well, at least after I get a little nap of course.'

I close my eyes, but my lip twitches slightly. 'if only I wasn't so fucking hungry...'

'and horny.'

'or horngry if you will.'

* * *

I hold up a card with a small frown.

**A special quest has been received:**

**Boss Quest: Beowolf (One Time Only)**

**Defeat the Cerberus 0/1 [ ]**

**Rewards: +1000 Mp, +1000 Sp, ?, ?, ? Loot from its corpse**

I look around.

Nothing seems to happen.

"…"

"Hrm..."

A loud howl is heard in the distance as a large figure lands behind me.

I slowly turn around to see a massive black wolf, standing about eight feet tall and well over sixteen feet long, it has a large white mask that grants it two large canine teeth, much like a saber-toothed tiger.

It lets out a breath that ruffles my hair.

"…"

The glowing ball I was preparing lowers into my hand, I clench my fist around it.

***Hurk-***

I bounce off a tree as it brings its paw up and swats me.

'ah. This is going to be_ fun_.'

In the sky about a dozen wolves circle overhead, with feathered wings sprouting from their backs.

Another fanged wolf lands as six red eyes peer out from a spot of the forest that seems much darker than natural.

"Oh..."

**[CERBERUS HAS AWOKEN]**

* * *

**ANNNND scene! Welp! That concludes another chapter of Cardhunter, so, how did you like it? How is our protagonist going to get out of this?! With bullshit probably...**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Middernacht: eh, it's possible... who knows~ but Neo's reaction is sure to be interesting!**

* * *

**Here you all go! I'm posting this SUPER early, but, hey, it's technically Wednesday!**


	19. Chapter 19 Threatened by a Midget

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

I let out a long pant as I bring a hand to my side, wincing as I pull it away to reveal that my hand is stained red.

"ooooh... fuck." I wheeze as I hobble over to a nearby tree and slump down against it.

I glance around the war-torn battlefield, the Nights Edge sits in a rapidly decaying grimm corpse of a two- it used to be three- headed black hound without fur, just several tons of rippling muscle.

I had killed its two... 'minibosses' I suppose would be the best word for it... and they were probably more horrifying than the boss itself which could, in fact, breathe fire.

Their teeth could pierce aura...

Well, not completely, but while some things bruised me, their teeth sunk about a centimeter into my flesh.

That could have killed me if they bit the right place... aura be damned...

My aura is gone, and I have three large gashes in my side where the Cerberus' claws broke my aura... this fucking _sucks_.

My aura isn't regenerating due to it mostly being focused around my many wounds, trying to get them to quickly seal up so they can really begin healing.

My pupils shrink slightly in terror as I realize what I must do...

"Oh gods... I'm going to get such an ear-full..."

I slowly pull my scroll out of my pocket with a wince.

The sword clatters to the ground as all that remains are five little red cubes and a large bag of loot.

I put the scroll up to my ear and dial one of the only numbers in my contacts.

It rings for a moment.

_"Heeeeey, hubby, how are you?"_

"Pretty good..." I state, trying not to let my current pain cloud my voice at all.

_"What's wrong?!"_

Apparently, I didn't try hard enough.

"Oh, nothing too big... but do you suppose you could perhaps grab a couple of those healing drinks from the vending machine and make your way out into the forest... just a couple gashes here and there... nothing major-"

_"You fucking IDIOT! You got hurt again, didn't you?! You went after another FUCKING boss, didn't you?!"_

"I did..." I slowly nod. "One day, I might learn from my actions and realize that I could always be_ more_ prepared... but that day is apparently not today... I was able to beat the creep boss quite easily... then again, it was_ alone_."

_"When I get there, me and you are having words, mister."_

I wince. 'oh, gods that is going to suck...'

"How are you even going to find me-"

She hangs up.

"…"

'a little rude...'

I glance to the screen floating beside me.

**Boss Quest: Beowolf (One Time Only)**

**Defeat the Cerberus 1/1 [x]**

**Rewards: +1000 Mp, +1000 Sp, Your Beowolf Pup Cards Evolve into Grimm Wolf, Your Beowolf Cards Evolve into Pterolycus, Your Beowolf Alpha Cards evolve into Fenris, Loot from its corpse**

'well, I've got time... I might as well take a look at those cards...'

The first, is just a simple grey wolf with a black mask... nothing like a regular Beowolf, these are purely quadrupedal, their only form of attack being a bite.

**Summon Grimm Wolf (300*) {Uncommon}**  
**Summons a Grimm Wolf to fight for you additionally, they are around 3-4 times stronger than the Average Beowolf, being faster, more durable, and more ferocious. (Lasts for 30 minutes for every 300 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

The next, is just simply a grey wolf with feathered wings on its back... nothing all that strange about it otherwise, though it does have a mask much like grimm tend to.

**Summon Pterolycus (1500*) {Rare}**  
**Summons an allied Pterolycus (Or winged wolf) that follows your commands, additionally, they can fly and are 12 times stronger than the average beowolf, being faster, more durable, and more ferocious. (Lasts for 30 minutes for every 1500 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

The next are the big wolfish bastards that gave me most of my wounds, giant grey beasts the size of a truck, they are fast, strong, annoying as hell, frankly I guess I'm lucky to be alive considering all I fought...

**Summon Fenris (15000*) {Epic}**  
**Summons a Fenris to fight for you, they are large, mean, and aggressive, can let out a howl that is loud enough to blow out eardrums, and their fangs cause light damage through aura, they are roughly 8 times stronger than the average alpha beowolf. (Lasts for 30 minutes for every 15000 Mp placed into the card when summoning)**

I slowly shake my head with a sigh. 'I guess I just need to wait for Neo, then...'

* * *

A multi-colored figure storms into view. "ALRIGHT, BITCH!" She shouts immediately as she sits down beside me, popping the cap off of one of many drinks she brought in a grocery bag.

"How did you even find m-" She forces me to drink it, causing me to wince at the bubbles as they tickle my throat and my wounds to sting as they begin to close.

"I said we were going to have some words, and we are ABSOLUTELY about to have some words!" She exclaims. "If you want to be so damn reckless, that's fine! Just keep in mind if I _ever _see you get this wounded again, in all the stress I might _forget _to take my birth control pills. Won't that be a fucking _shame_? But the way I see it is, if you are going to be a reckless dumbass while fighting Grimm, you sure as hell are about to be reckless in bed."

"Y-You're threatening me with an unplanned pregnancy?!" I hiss as I pull the now empty bottle from my mouth and set it aside.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" She shouts. "maybe that way you'll learn some_ responsibility_! How many times have you been hurt and nearly died like a dumbass?!"

"Twice..." I sigh, allowing my shoulders to slump.

"And that's TWICE too many!" She shouts.

She looks into my eyes, tears starting to appear at the corners of her own as she gently hugs me. "I-I don't want to lose you, Lu... y-you are literally all I have... I-I don't know what I would do without y-you!"

"Fine, I'll chill out a little bit..." I sigh as I reach over to the plastic bag, grabbing another small bottle of healing drink.

"You fucking _better_." She growls. "I wasn't bluffing about the baby threat."

I let out a small huff. "Alright, Alright... I'll stop doing dangerous things if you stop threatening to thrust us both into something neither of us are prepared for."

"Okay..." She frowns.

"…"

"…"

"So, do you want to maybe get a pizza or something?" I ask.

"Sure, Sure, that sounds nice..." She answers.

"…"

"and can you grab that stuff over there really quick?" I gesture to my sword, the bag, and the cubes.

She shrugs and stands up, walking her way over to the bag where she picks up the sword and props it on her shoulders and turns back to me. "Hey! Hey, Lu! I'm like that character in that anime we watched!"

I let out a pained sigh at her dorky-ness.

She snorts and picks up a cube. "oooh these are sort of pretty- huh?"

"…"

"What?" I ask.

"…"

The cube disappears.

"…"

"What?!"

* * *

**Pov: ?**

'Ugh, class sucked today...' I shake my head with a small sigh.

"Yaaaang! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" A caped girl with black hair in all but the tips exclaims, she gestures towards a pizza place which makes _damn good_ pizzas if I say so myself.

The bell above the door jingles as we enter, then we silently get into line, in front of us is a couple who are just casually waiting for the person at the front of the line to place their order.

"So, Pepperoni?" the white-haired boy asks his multicolored companion.

"Mn... sure." The girl shrugs.

I blink. "Lucas?"

The boy flinches and turns around, showing me that it actually is him.

"Oh, Yang... hello." He awkwardly waves.

The girl turns to look at me, the hairs on the back of my neck rising briefly as I feel something like a wave of malice... it's like looking into the eyes of a massive predator... I've never felt more small or insignificant... then, just as soon as it came, it disappears.

She has pink and brown hair, a couple white highlights within the pink side, her eyes are heterochromatic, being pink in one eye and brown in the other, acting as an inverse of her hair with pink on the brown side and brown on the pink side, she wears a blue hoodie- which I am fairly certain isn't hers judging by how it fits, and jeans with holes in the knees.

She is also about the same height as Ruby.

I take a deep breath and look back to Lucas, Ruby poking her head out from around me and drawing the attention of the petite girl beside him.

I blink as I realize something.

"Hey, why weren't you at class today?" I ask with a small head tilt.

"I had to do something today." He states.

"I'm something." The short girl snorts, causing me to flinch and Ruby's face to turn red at the implication.

Lucas glares down at the girl who just turns and sweetly smiles up at him.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, hm?" He asks.

He looks back over to me and points to the girl. "This bitchy midget broke into my house and refused to let me leave, and now is forcing me to buy her things."

I notice that his shirt is ripped pretty badly, there's a particularly bad spot around his side with three tears, along with dried blood. "W-Wait, you're hurt?!"

He looks down to the rip in his shirt. "What? Nah, that's healed."

The girl then pokes it, causing Lucas to flinch.

"Healed, hm?" She asks.

"A-Are you sure that you're okay?!" I ask.

"Oh yeah, if people would stop _prodding_ it, I'd barely notice." He growls, casting a glance to the girl who smiles mischievously.

I look between to the two of them. "So... are you two... dating?"

"Regretfully." Lucas sighs.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" The small girl whispers with a glare before turning to narrow her eyes at me. "and why are you asking, bimbo?! Do you want him or something?!"

That menacing feeling comes back. "He might be able to cook on par with gourmet chefs, is really strong, is extremely loving, and has a massive co- ***Mhmmm hmm mphmrrmm***

Lucas covers her mouth with one hand, lifeless eyes staring blankly at the floor.

"I don't want to date him!" I gasp, sounding slightly horrified.

"Ouch." Lucas winces, at the fact that I so brutally rejected him or the fact that the short girl bit his finger I don't know.

"Good." The girl growls, putting her now freed mouth to good use by staking her claim via a kiss to the cheek of Lucas. "Because he's mine."

She protectively grabs his arm with a hug.

Is... this what he has to deal with at home?

Is that why he looks so tired and dead inside at class?!

'oh, my gods... he's dating a yandere... WHY IS HE DATING A YANDERE?!'

He lets out a long sigh. "Hey, Yang, can you just forget you saw me at all today?"

I give him a slightly strained smile and nod. "S-Sure."

He finally notices Ruby who is peering out from behind me. "Do I... know you?"

"H-He forgot me!" She hisses under her breath.

He slowly blinks as he notices the guy in front of him has moved on. "oh sweet."

He steps up to the counter without missing a beat. "Hi, I'd like one large peperoni with garlic butter crust, and a box of cheesy bread.

I take this time to notice the large purple sword on his back, it is single edged and has a gap near the handle... it doesn't help that Ruby is practically drooling at the sight of it.

'heh, Ruby wants his sword- I'm going to walk into oncoming traffic if I ever think such a cursed statement again! The amount of mental pain I just felt was not worth the joke... _NOT WORTH IT_.'

"It'll be ready in fifteen minutes." The woman behind the counter states.

"Thanks." He nods.

He then proceeds to move on as if he hadn't even seen us...

Probably wise when he has to deal with a yandere... but hey, at least I know something I can hold over his head now to get him to fight me seriously in combat class!

* * *

**Pov: Returned**

"We should get married." Neo dreamily sighs from right in front of me.

We are watching- or, well, Neo is watching and forcing me to watch- a romcom.

I slowly blink at her. "Wait, what did you just say?"

She turns her head slightly glancing at me in the corner of her eye as we are currently spooning. "I said, we should get married."

"…"

"Neo, we haven't had a real relationship for more than like... two months."

"A sexual one for two and a half, but an actual one for... like nearly a whole year at this point." She shrugs. "Buuuut it feels like a lot longer, doesn't it, Hubby?"

"Are you including the times when you kidnapped me as part of our 'real relationship?"

"Of course." She scoffs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"…"

"What?" She asks "You weren't complaining then."

"Yes... Yes I was." I deadpan.

"Pfft. You were just playing hard to get." She snorts as she reaches back and gently pets the side of my head. "But I won you over in the end~"

"Anyways, you didn't say nooo~"

"No." I frown.

"Mnnnn pleaaaaase?" She asks.

"No." I state again.

"Come on... you know we aren't breaking up so why don't you hurry up and make it so I can be called Neo Vermilion!"

"That doesn't work as well as your original name." I frown.

"Maiden names exist." She shrugs. "So, I'll really just swap in between at my leisure."

A smirk crosses her face. "And it's strange how you are now completely into the idea, y'know~"

"I never said I was into it, I just said that if it were to happen, your name wouldn't work as well." I sigh. "Neo, look, you are my girlfriend. I know this, potentially all of my class knows it after today, and well, you are probably one of the greatest things that happened to me... buuut I don't think I am ready to progress into that-"

"Literally nothing would change you goob." She scoffs. "You'd just be able to wear a ring on your finger now."

"…"

"Maybe." I sigh. "But if we do, we won't be having a wedding, at most we'll get a cake, get drunk and pass out in each other's arms."

"Mnnnn but Lu! I want a wedding!" She pouts, cutely

"Who would we even invite?!" I exclaim.

"My uncle?" She asks.

"And?" I ask.

"…"

"That girl in your class that I met today?"

"I have literally zero friends. Same with you." I sigh.

"Ouch." She winces.

"We could literally disappear off the face of remnant, and nobody would care that deeply about it besides your uncle."

She flinches slightly. "Y-You don't have to say it l-like that... you know..."

"…"

"You better fucking propose, though." She frowns.

I frown and roll over, pulling her onto my chest. "You know... I don't actually know what I want to do with my life... I could go to beacon... I was planning on going to beacon... but then I'd have to leave you behind... and I admittedly, have gotten really attached to you. So, I don't really know if I could do it."

"But we'd need money for a place, this apartment is payed for until I get out of signal... but after that? and, well, being a huntsmen pays well, but... is it really what I want to do?" I stare up at the ceiling. "Being a huntsmen gets me hurt... you've seen it yourself, and well... I don't want to be like my parents and leave behind a son or daughter that always wonders 'what if?'… 'what if they had actually been around... would I have been stronger? Would I have made friends easier?' It has been weighing heavily on my mind for most of today, but... should I be a huntsman?"

"I'm just not su-" I pause as she wiggles around in my grasp to face me.

I look down at her.

She pokes my nose. "Stop it. You can go to beacon if you really want. I'm not going to crush your dreams."

"But I'm just not sure if it's my dream anymore... y'know? I'd personally be satisfied with maybe a small shop... selling plants? That sounds pretty nice." I note with a small head tilt.

"If that's what you want to do." The girl in my arms shrugs before frowning thoughtfully.

"You know... I wasn't going to tell you, but if it's going to be a factor in if you go to beacon or not, I might as well..." She frowns. "I was actually planning on surprising you at beacon... I was going to forge some documents, and actually get in beacon with you, pulling every string I can to get placed on a team with you..."

I slowly blink. "How would you get on my tea-"

"My uncle is a criminal and he knows people." She hums. "Least he could do for his favorite-slash-only niece is get her a spot at beacon with her beloved!"

"But heeere you go, being all angsty!" She pouts. "I honestly didn't expect my words to have this much weight... buuuut you are mine, so I'll love you all the same, you insecure fucker."

"Are you kidding? You literally said 'hi, yes, if you get hurt again, I'm getting pregnant'! HOW COULD I NOT TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY?!"

"…"

"I'm still thinking about naming it Vance..." She murmurs to herself. "And no, I'm not pregnant... yet... I felt that mounting horror... and honestly, all I can say to that is 'rude'."

"Neo... you are literally going to be the death of me." I sigh pressing my forehead against hers

"Probably." She snorts.

* * *

**Suuup! How's it going all, just decided to post this because it was done, I'll see you all later!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Dear, Some Bot Maybe: Yeah, a dragon is sort of starting out a little high on the list... but no boss Salem because 1: I don't think Lucas could even kill her, and 2: he would have to genocide thousands of salems to get enough for a boss card- but keep in mind, he would gain the ability to summon Salem before that point.**

* * *

**Anyways, that was the only review that warranted any sort of reply... so there you go!**


	20. Chapter 20: Another Timeskip

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**[Semblance]**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

"Alright, Lucas, I want you to go all out!" Yang shouts to me from across the arena. "And if you don't... I'll tell everyone about the interesting thing I figured out day before yesterday!"

"Your funeral." I shrug as I snap my fingers.

The classroom is silenced as a massive circle forms on the ground, the arena turns black, tufts of dark grass sprouting up from in between the tiles, and a black mist hovering around the ground.

Also there's a massive fucking dragon.

A grey scaled beast, easily fifteen feet tall and thirty feet long, its longer than the arena and its whip-like tail with a grasper at the end lashes around slightly, it has to tilt its head downwards slightly as to not pierce the ceiling with its horns, on its face is a solid black mask, hiding deep purple eyes with black crosses in them.

"…"

"Buack-" Yang gets slapped into the wall and creates a crater, her aura shattering instantly, then everything fades, the dragon, the grass, the mist, all of it... and I'm not even winded.

* * *

'houses... homes...'

I am currently looking over SUMMONABLE HOUSES... because, really, I won't have this little apartment after I complete Signal, this place will start costing ME lien! And I don't want to get into fucking debt!

**Summon Cottage: (2000*) {Uncommon} (Price: 200 Shop Tokens)**  
**Summons a simple cottage, it has a single bedroom, a single bathroom, a dining/kitchen area, a living room, and a porch.**  
**Does not come with running water or electricity, nor any indoor items besides the woodfire stove.**  
**(One Time Summon, Card Disappears after being used.)**

I continue scrolling for a while.

**Summon Castle (Small): (15000*) {Epic} (Price: 5000 Shop Tokens)**  
**Summons a small castle for future use, it has everything a castle needs, several bedrooms, a 'Shitery', a throne room, Ect~ however, this is just a base castle, it has no windows besides wooden shutters, and has no running water or electricity.**  
**(One Time Summon, Card Disappears after being used.)**

**Summon Manor (Large): (30000*) {Legendary} (Price: 15000 Shop Tokens)**  
**Summons a large manor for future use, it has seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, and over 8400 Square feet of living space, including several additional amenities to increase the quality of your life **  
**This comes fully furnished with functioning electricity and running water.**  
**(One Time Summon, Card Disappears after being used.)**

"…"

'Want. Saving for this.'

I've also seen a couple 'add ons' that I can buy... none of them appear to go over Rare, though, but there might be a couple... maybe some sort of magical greenhouse... or maybe I can make it so the mansion floats.

I scratch my chin and look to the top left corner of the screen floating before me.

**Current Shop Tokens Balance: ****7040**

I let out a long sigh. 'ugh... it's still a long way away... but I guess I still have bare minimum two more years to get enough points for it... then I'd need to grind over ten thousand Mp to actually summon it... maybe I should go to Beacon? If only for the easily accessible missions to kill grimm.'

Neo suddenly drapes herself across my lap and pokes my nose. "So. What are you looking all serious at, hubby~"

"Nothing much... just thinking of the future." I answer with a small shrug.

She frowns and shakes her. "That won't do..."

She shatters and reappears with a large bag. "You forgot about this, right?"

"Oh shit!" I exclaim. "I did!"

She grins and opens the bag "Let's just see what's inside, then!"

She opens it and pulls out a single-edged white combat knife with a black handle.

**Warg Tooth:**  
**Slightly pierces aura.**

"Mine!" Neo grins as she simply reaches down into her boot, tugging out a simple knife and tosses it over her shoulder, then placing the new knife in its spot.

We quickly sort through the bag, we got a wolf fur cloak that lets you turn into a werewolf, which is a big nope for both of us so it goes in 'The Box'.

It keeps all of the shady shit we don't really want to be caught with, like a literal creep head that can shoot lasers from its mouth.

Also the creep armor set that grants a total fifty percent increase against creep type grimm, makes them ignore you and has an added set-bonus of making so they ignore you even if you attack them... meaning you could literally walk up to one and shank it to death, and finally that giant cleaver crusher thing...

Anyways, back to the loot, we got a couple hunks of purple rock, a magical metal by the name of 'adamantium' which is fucking TREMENDOUSLY durable and, if somehow forged into a blade, can cut through most items like butter, then we got a whistle that summons a small pack of command-able beowolves- the black kind, not the grey kind that is summoned with my ability- so that went in the box, a black and white short sword that does additional damage to beowolves, but, frankly, sort of less useful than the Night's Edge, so into the box as well!

Finally, I got three cards! These are the most useful.

The first shows two runic circle with a glowing figure in between.

**Teleportation Circle: (10000*) {Epic}**  
**You may use this card to scribe a teleportation circle onto the ground, creating a permanent marker that is completely useless until you make another! Then you (Or others) may teleport from one circle to the other whenever needed. (This can be used to Erase an already present teleportation circle, allowing you to make another in a separate location) (It costs 10000 Mp to make a circle, but you can teleport yourself or others between them for 500 Mp per person.)**

'greatly useful...'

The second is just a blue plus mark.

**Extra MP, Epic (0 Mp) {Epic}**  
**Grants you an additional 1500 Mp**  
**(One-time use)**

I had gotten a 'Extra MP, rare' the second time I killed the Creep Dragon, so I mean, I guess this is possible...'

**Extra Shop Tokens, Legendary (0 Mp) {Legendary}**  
**Grants you an additional 4500 Shop Credits**  
**(One-time use)**

'…'

'wait... can I-'

I have quite a few leftover upgrade crystals since I evolved the soul punisher a while back, I have been getting double the number of shards and cubes because of it.

I upgrade the epic card

**Extra MP, Epic {EX} (0 Mp) {Epic}**  
**Grants you an additional 3000 Mp**  
**(One-time use)**

'…'

The card disappears with a flash... and with it, my mp just exceeded twenty thousand...

**20110/20110 Mp**

I slowly smile.

'I-I really gained like six thousand Mp in two months?! I mean... I guess I got literally half of that just seconds ago, but... this is quite impressive...'

I put the extra shop tokens card into my deck.

'I'm going to upgrade the shit out of this... shame I only have five evolution stones remaining...'

"You out of your head yet?" Neo asks, still in my lap.

"oh, yeah... just thinking about the future still... but now it looks a little brighter."

She smiles slightly. "Nice."

"Annnyways, I'm going out for a bit... I'll be back in a couple hours perhaps."

"Going to test out your new toys?" She asks.

"Yep." I hum as I gently shift her off my lap and into the spot beside me.

"Aww..." She pouts as I stand up. "I wanted to speak with Mittelt for a while... or maybe pet Gigi for a bit... buuuut I suppose you really need to go out, right? You had that serious look on your face and- wait... are you going after another boss?"

"Not yet."

"oh... good." She sighs in relief as she allows her head to fall back against the couch cushions. "Be back soon, okay?"

"Alright." I hum as walk to the door, grabbing nights edge from in an umbrella stand as I do.

* * *

"I'm going out." I hum as I walk to the door.

"Wait, what?" Neo asks as she looks up from lounging around the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go hang out with Yang." I state as I pause at the door.

"With _her_?!" She hisses.

I narrow my eyes slightly and step away from the door.

"Neo, listen." I walk over and sit down beside her. "You are my girlfriend, nothing is going to change that, but it won't allow you to say who I can and can't be friends with purely because it's a girl."

"B-But-"

"Honestly, I thought you would have a little more _trust_ in me."

She flinches as if I slapped her across the face.

"It's pretty disheartening when you glare at every female who even looks at me, I _need_ friends other than you... it's just a fact." I sigh. "And I thought I'd at least get a little more freedom once we started dating."

She frowns slightly and looks over to me for a moment before looking back at the floor. "I- uh..."

"…"

"You're right." She eventually sighs. "I just don't want anything to take you from me! That thought alone sickens me!"

"Neo. You are probably the only person who could handle my insanity." I scoff. "Oh sure, let me just go wander out into the forest and get horribly injured, hey, let me just install my magic vending machine, oh, I can summon what are technically slaves? Cool."

"If I even tried to date someone else, they would probably dump me within the first week."

"Mn... maybe..." The girl mutters, crushing my already small confidence.

"So, are you going to chill the fuck out on this whole psycho girlfriend thing?" I ask.

"…"

"Maybe..." She sighs. "I-I'll try to mellow out... alright? I don't want you to hate me..."

"I wouldn't hate you, Neo, I'd just be annoyed with you."

"Mn." She pouts.

I pat her head and stand up again. "I really need to go, buuuut I'm leaving Mittelt... you have like four hours with her, I'll probably be back before then."

I hold up a card and with a flash, the short blonde appears, blinking and glancing around the room before eventually looking to Neo. "Oh, hi Neo!"

"I'll leave you two to whatever you want, I'll see you both later." I hum as I turn and walk to the door.

"Love you, Lu, you better stay safe!"

"Don't worry, I will." I call back as I open the door.

* * *

"Well, Well, Well, looks like you managed to get away from that girlfriend after all... I honestly didn't think you had it in you." Yang snorts.

"Well, we had a bit of a talk, and she said she is going to stop being so..." I pause for a moment. "What's the word I'm looking for..."

"Psychotic? Murderous? Crazy?"

"Possessive... it was possessive." I snap my fingers. "and she isn't that bad, Yang, I mean sure, she glared at you for a bit, but honestly that's a lot better than what she did when she first met me about a year ago."

"ooooh I sense drama, what did she do?" Yang hums.

"No comment. But she did beat the shit out of me and called it 'training' before the V.R.T."

"Wait... she kicked your ass?" She asks.

"Yang... I couldn't even get her aura below ninety five percent during our first fight."

"HOLY SHIIIIIT!" She exclaims.

"Admittedly, I wasn't using my summons, as I was trying to fight in a way to conserve strength, buuuut I don't think a random beowolf would make much of a difference."

Yang tilts her head slightly and looks over to me. "Why do you let her have so much control over you anyways? It looked like you couldn't walk out of the house without her permission... frankly she seems a little unpleasant, how did you even start dating?"

"Well, to be fair, everyone has their flaws, her's is just imagining me leaving her... and I got horribly injured like an hour beforehand, it might have been that as well, making her super overprotective... but anywaaays it all started after we met- still no comment on that- but I was scared of her, like terrified of her, she was exponentially stronger than me and all that, a couple months later, she eventually met me again... and never left me alone..."

"And well, no one at school really... paid attention to me, I was always 'the weakling' or later on 'that intimidating powerful guy' soooo I was sort of receptive to the only person who ever seemed to care about me. We've been dating since my birthday, actually."

Yang looks at me with a half-lidded expression. "Dude, you have some fucked up emotional trauma."

I shrug. "being forced to take care of yourself since the age of like five would do that for a person, personally I was just looking for any attention available... and Neo is... special. Special to me, at least. And I see where she comes from, but she wasn't always good in the execution."

Yang opens her mouth.

"And no, I don't mean that as a 'yes this pie is to _die_ for' sort of way... y'know, when they like put poison in it or something, I know you are thinking I put that in there as a subtle nod to her literally executing people."

She closes her mouth.

"…"

"I wasn't thinking that." She frowns.

"Yes, you were."

"Yes, I was." She sighs.

* * *

Its great to move forwards with a purpose other than 'live life to the fullest'… now I have an actual goal, much like I did back when I was training for the VRT... it makes life so much simpler to have a goal.

"MELT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Also, slightly annoying.

I had somehow gotten the forge all to myself, so I decided to work on a little side project.

I sweat under the heat as gusts of hot air blow my hair around, the purple rock sitting in the forge at temperatures hot enough to liquify steel not even scratching the surface which is glowing ominously purple.

I roll my eyes a sigh. 'I suppose this will have to do.'

I grab a pair of tongs and quickly reach inside the furnace, pulling out the hunk of rock and transporting it over to an anvil.

I'm lucky these were infused with ice dust to reduce conduction or they would have melted ages ago in that heat.

I raise a steel mallet, infused with earth dust and move on with my work.

'y'know the VRT is actually getting close again... this year has flown by... but at least now I know what I want to do with my life! And this adamantium will help me!'

'I thought about it long and hard... and I decided what I finally wanted to do!' I smile down at the steadily forming rectangle of superheated purple metal.

"I wonder if I could make armor piercing bullets out of this..." I note, the corners of my mouth turning upwards as I continue beating the metal into form.

'this is going to be so fucking cool.'

I flinch as the door opens behind me.

"O-OH! I-I thought I was going to be alone here." A high-pitched voice squeaks.

I glance over my shoulder briefly to see Yang's sister, 'Ruby' I think it was... I've seen her around school, but I never really talk to her.

They're half-sisters, apparently, buuut I'm not about to touch that drama, we all have things that are better left alone. Mine is Neo, her's is their parents.

"Oh... it's you..." I state with a small frown.

"Oh! Y-You're one of Yang's friends, right?" She asks.

"Something like that." I shrug as I return to metalworking.

"S-so... whatcha doin?"

"Forging."

"Ah..." She whispers as she glances over from across the room.

"Wait! Is that the same kind of metal that cool sword you had is made out of?!"

"I don't know, maybe." I state as I continue slamming the metal with a hammer.

'it should be three or four millimeters thick.'

"So, what are you making with it?"

"Something important..." I state with a small frown.

"ooooh. Like what?" She asks.

"That's a secret."

"Whaaat come on! Tell me!" She cries.

"Just something I am messing with... I really don't know if it will work, but I hope it does."

"That didn't tell me anything..." The girl pouts.

"That's because it's a secret. If Yang found out what it was, I would never hear the end of it." I scoff as I cast a glance to the side. "So what are you doing here?"

"Forging." She responds.

"Oh? And what are you making today?"

"A secret." She states.

"…"

'did she... just like, hold a miniature grudge.'

"You know, most first years aren't allowed in here, right? But I guess I'm glad that you're getting a head start."

"I got permission from my dad." She smiles.

"Neat." I shrug as the room goes into a calm silence.

Well, with the additional sounds of a hammer smacking against superheated metal and the sounds of a second forge being started up.

I look down at the steadily forming object with a smile. 'at least this month's quest was really easy... my grimm out somewhere in the wilds of Vale have practically completed it already.'

* * *

**Well, here you go. **

**No real guest reviews to respond to this time... **

**So I guess I'll just need something to pad out the story even more... **

**OH! I KNOW! WHAT IF I JUST COPY PASTE THE ENTIRE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT?!**

**According to all known laws of aviation-**

* * *

**-You have got to start thinking bee, my friend.**

**WELL that was fun! I guess I'll see you all later then.**


End file.
